Lost! (On Hold)
by InvisibleSecrets
Summary: Tris and Tobias meets in Abnegation. What happens there? What happens with them? They spend one year being more than just friends, but what happens to Tris when Tobias leaves for his Choosing Ceremony? Will they meet again? Will they be friends again or maybe even more? Will Tris choose to stay in Abnegation or will she choose Dauntless? FourTris, Chrill, Urlene, Sheke and friends!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay Pansycakes, here is my new story! I wanted to say thanks to all my pansycake readers for my last story. I know some pansycakes wanted 'High School' fan fiction, but I need more time to get ideas for that story, but I will make one some day. Also, people wanted a sequel for the last story, I will make a sequel, but I am going to take a break from that story, and start this new one. Anyway, this is my new story, but all credit goes to Veronica Roth, except for my idea. I hope it is okay!**

 **This is in Abnegation!**

 **Tris POV**

I am now sitting by a tree drawing. I love drawing so much, even if I am Abnegation, I like to draw, and I know I shouldn't, but I am a girl who don't listen to rules very much.

I am 13 years old and I live with my parents Andrew and Natalie Prior. I have a brother named Caleb, and I go to school at the Hub. I don't really have any friends except Susan and Robert - how are my neighbors - but it's okay, since I love going to my hiding spot to draw, which is where I am now.

My mother and I are really close. She understands me better than anyone does. She knows I draw and she knows I don't fit in here in Abnegation. Oh right, my name. Well, if anyone was wondering what my name is, it's Beatrice Prior, if you really don't care, well, I guess that's your problem.

In Abnegation everyone is selfless, which I can't be. Where I live, we have 5 different factions + 1, you could say. We have Amity - they are kind, then you have Candor - they are the people who tell the truth, then you have Erudite - they are the smart once, and I think Caleb will choose Erudite at his Choosing Ceremony, then there is Dauntless - they are the brave once. I want to be Dauntless. I want to be brave. My mom knows that, and I know that it's not normal to have that kind of relationship with your mother that I have, here in Abnegation, but we don't really care. She was Dauntless before Abnegation. She doesn't want me to leave though, but she supports my idea.  
Then we have the Faction Less, which is supposed to be the +1, they aren't really a faction, but if you don't belong in a faction, you go there. So it's like a mix of all faction.

She met my father at school when they were younger, and they both transferred to Abnegation at their Choosing Ceremony since they wanted to be together. You see, my father was Erudite, and I don't know what happened, but they just thought Abnegation was a safer place to stay , my mom and I talk about everything together, and I love that.

I guess everyone is wondering what the Choosing Ceremony is. Well, the Choosing Ceremony happens every year around August. Now it's July, so it's going happen soon, but my brother nor I, are going to do anything this year, we are stuck here for another 5 years. The Choosing Ceremony is a ceremony where all 18 years old chooses a faction they want to live in. When you have made a decision you can't change. So, lets say I was 18 and I choose Abnegation, I would go through something that is called initiation, there I would learn more about Abnegation - and being one - and I can't change faction after that. Then I have to live in Abnegation for the rest of my life.

Before you have the Choosing Ceremony, you will have to take a test. It's called Aptitude Test. The Aptitude Test will tell you what faction you should choose or where you belong, but that doesn't mean that you have to do what the Aptitude Test says, it's just there to help you.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asks me from away. I look up from my drawing and look at the person standing in front of me. I cover up my art work as fast as I can, but not fast enough.

"Did you draw these?" He asks taking my art book from me, and I nod. Not sure why he supporting the idea of me drawing. _Really?_ How do I know he is supporting my drawings, I need to stop jumping to conclusions!

"Please don't tell the leaders." I tell him and he looks up at me. That's when I notice his beautiful ocean blue eyes. You could get lost in them easily.

"No, trust me, I won't." He replies.

"What are you doing here?" Now it's my turn to ask.

"You didn't answer me." He states and I smile.

"Drawing and hiding." I tell him.

"Hiding from whom?"

"From life I guess. I am not very Abnegation as you can see."

"Well neither am I. I come here to hide too." He says and I smile.

"So how come I don't see you around?" I ask.

"I don't really go out that much, but when I do, I go here."

"What's your name?"

"A curious Abnegation. I haven't seen that before." He says smiling, and I have to say I love his smile. _Wait!_ Did I really just think that.

"I am Tobias." He says.

"Beatrice." I tell him.

"Is Andrew and Natalie your parents?" He asks and I nod. "Your father works with my dad, that is why I ask."

"Oh, who are your parents?" I ask, curiosity takes over me again.

"My dad is Marcus Eaton." He says looking down, as if he doesn't like saying it.

I have to say I remember Tobias now, when I was 6 years old, we were at his mother's funeral. Everyone was very sad since Marcus lost his wife, and also the fact that he is the government leader. I have to say I feel bad for Tobias though.

"So how old are you?" I ask.

"15, you?" He asks and I wonder if I should tell him my real age. I have a feeling if I tell him I am 13 years old, he won't hang out with me. _Who says he will hang out with you anyways?_

"13 years old." I tell him and look down. I take my art book and sit down and start drawing again. To my surprise he sits down too.

"So, do you like draw anything you see?" He asks and I nod. To caught up with my art work. Right now I am drawing the landscape of the city, with the fence in the background.

"Can you draw me?" He asks and I shoot up from my art work.

"You want me to draw you?" I ask, not sure if I heard him right.

"Yes." He says with a smile.

"Okay." I tell him and get a new page.

After 2 hours of sitting down and watching Tobias, I am done. He has his back against the tree I was sitting next to before he came, and watching the landscape of the city. I have to say I am quite proud of my art work.

"Done." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Can I see?" He asks and I hand him the paper. He studies carefully, as if checking I have every single detail from his face and the city, to the paper. Then he looks up at me with a smile on his face. I have to say I really enjoy that smile.

"It's really beautiful! Thank you!" He says and I smile.

"Wait, who says you can keep it?" I ask, but I can't help the smile on my face.

"It's my face." He states and I smile.

"Well, it's my drawing." I reply.

"Why would you want a drawing of me anyway?" He asks stepping closer to me.

"I like to keep my art work private." I tell him, hoping it will be a good enough lie.

"I don't think I really believe you." He says with a smile.

"Fine, you can keep it." I tell him, not wanting to answer his question of why I would want it. We both sit down and look at each other.

"What faction do you want to go too?" He asks and this question takes me of shock. Why would he want to know?

"Who would want to know?" I ask smiling.

"I would want to know." He says smiling and it feels like I have known him for years, and that I didn't really just meet him.

"I don't really know, well...I kind of want to go to Dauntless." I tell him, not knowing why I trust him. It's just something about him, that I haven't experienced yet.

"Come, I want to show you something." He says standing up and giving me his hand. I take it and when I touch him, electricity flows through me. I wonder what that was.

I pick up my bag and follow him. He leads me not far away from the tree, but it's kind of more shield. He leads me to an abundant house and walks inside. I wonder what is going on; I wonder where we are going.

He walks down stairs and opens a hidden door. He walks in and there are stairs going down. I bet we are underground now.

"You are not going to kill me are you?" I ask, because if he does, no one can hear us.

"No, I wouldn't kill you Tris." He says. Wait! Did he just call me Tris?

"Did you call me Tris?" I ask him and he turns to look at me.

"I just thought that it suit you better than Beatrice. Beatrice sound innocence, but Tris sound braver, if that makes sense. I could call you Beatrice if you want to." He tells me, but I have to agree with me, Tris sound better and I think I really like it.

"No, I think I like Tris." I say and he smiles and turns to keep walking downstairs.

When we come to the end of the stairs, he opens a door - the one and only - and walks in. I walk him after him and it's the most...

 **A/N - I know, sucky ending, but I hope it was okay. Tell me what pansycake think. I love reading the reviews, it's like the best part of the day. I have one question though: do pansycake wants Tobias to be dating someone else when he comes to Dauntless or not?**

 **I know it's early in the story, but I like knowing what to write for the different chapters. Anyway, tell me what pansycakes want or like or tell me what pansycake didn't like. Please anything!**


	2. It's Perfect!

**A/N - Thanks pansycakes! All the favorites and the followers, and the reviews! I love it! Here is Chapter 2! ENJOY**

 **Tris POV**

 _ **Previously**_

 _When we come to the end of the stairs, he opens a door - the one and only - and walks in. I walk in after him and it's the most_ amazing place I have ever seen. It's really big. The whole floor is a square. In the middle, there is a table with guns and knifes and in front and behind there are target practices to either shoot or trow knives in them. Then on the right side of the table there is a punching bag and on the left side is there a mat.

"What is this place?" I ask him and Tobias looks at me.

"I want to become Dauntless, or I am planning on changing faction at my Choosing Ceremony and I thought I would learn some few things on my own, so when I do choose Dauntless, I already know some things." He answers and I walk around the room. It's perfect.

"Do you know how to do these things?" I ask, gesturing to the knife and the gun.

"Yeah, should I show you?" He asks and I nod. He walks over to the table and picks up three knives. He walks over to the target and I watch his stance and how he holds the knife. Then he throws it and it lands in the center.

"Do you want to try?" He asks and I nod. I walk over to him and he hands one of the knifes. He shows me how to hold the knife and how to stand. I try to copy him as much as I can, and try to hit the target, but the knife hits the floor instead.

"Okay watch me." He says and I watch him.

"Inhale." He says and I watch him breath in. "Exhale." He says and throws the knife and like the other knife, it hits the target.

"You try." I take the knife and checks if everything is right. This time I do what he said, inhale and exhale, then throw. This time it doesn't land on the floor, but on the target, not in the center though, but I would say it's good for a second throw.

"Should we move on to guns?" He asks and I nod again. He picks up the gun and walks over to the other target. He shoots and the bullet hits dead center.

"Your turn." I walk over to him and he shows me how to stand. He stands behind me and helps me position the gun right. Every time he touches me, electricity flows through me. I wonder what it means. I do what he says and the bullet hits almost center, I try again and it hits. I smile and turn around to look at him and he has a smile on his face.

"I did it." I smile.

"You did it." He says with a smile and a small laugh.

"Thanks." I tell him and he looks at me question mark on his face.

"Thanks for what?" He asks.

"Everything, this place is awesome." He smiles.

"Your welcome. I kind of have to go, my dad is coming back." He says and I nod. I put the gun on the table and follow him upstairs. We close everything up and hope no one is going to find the place. We walk in silence, until questions comes to mind.

"When did you find the place Tobias?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"A year ago. I knew I wanted out so I tried to find a place I could use and I did." He answers.

"How did you get the staff?"

"I found it around." He says and I smile. We come to his house and it's on the opposite side to my house.

"It was nice to meet you Tris, will I see you again?" He asks and I nod.

"I hope so." I tell him and smile. "Bye Tobias."

"Bye Tris." He says and I turn to walk into my house.

When I come to the house my brother is in the kitchen making food. It's his turn today. I walk into the kitchen and watch him.

"Do you need help?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"No, it's fine. Mom and dad should be home soon, but if you want, you can set the table." He says and I do what he says.

We eat dinner in silence. After dinner, since Caleb made the food, I do the dishes. After I am done with the dishes I go upstairs, and get ready for bed. When I have taken a 2 minute shower and brushed my teeth and put on some shorts and a t-shirt, I walk into my room to find my mother sitting on my bed.

"Hey Beatrice." She says and I walk over to her and sit down on the bed.

"Hey mom." I say.

"So, what have you been doing to day?" She asks and I smile. "Smiling are you?"

"I think I made a friend." I tell her and smile.

"A friend?" She asks smiling.

"Promise not to be mad?" I ask and she nods.

"You know Marcus's son?" I ask and she nods again.

"Well, I guess you could say we are friends." I tell her with a smile.

"A boy friend?" She asks.

"Not a boyfriend, but a boy who is my friend mom. First he saw my drawings and asked me to draw him and then he asked me if I wanted to say here, and I told him I think maybe I want to change to Dauntless and he showed me this place he found. It was amazing mom. It was a punching bag there, knifes, a mat, and guns. He is training for when he is changing faction to Dauntless too." I tell her with a smile.

"It sounds like you really like him." She says with a smile.

"I don't know mom, he just makes me feel different, but I just met and I have to say I would love to meet him again." I tell her with a smile and she smiles to.

"Why don't you get some sleep Beatrice?" She tells me and that's when I remember.

"He gave me a new name." I tell her and she turns around to look at me.

"A new name?" She asks and I nod.

"Tris." I tell her with a smile.

"I like that." She says and walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"I like that too." I tell her.

"Good night, get some sleep." She says and walks out.

"Good night." I say and watch the ceiling. That night I fall asleep thinking about Tobias.

 **A/N - I hope this was okay. Thanks for the answer I got, and another question - should I jump past a year, so Tobias is 16 and Tris is 14 or should I keep writing? Tell me what pansycake wants! Please review!**


	3. I Win!

**Sorry for late update! Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

It's been two years since I met Tobias. We are really close, and I feel like I want him to be more than just my best best friend. I really want to be more with him. He is stronger now. I am stronger now. We have been training in the training room every day since he showed it to me. It's like my second home. I of course told my mom about it, and she showed me some of her old Dauntless clothes and gave it to me, so when I come to the training room, I can change so I don't wear this big gray Abnegation thing. Tobias told me he found himself some Dauntless cloths around, so he took them. No one said he couldn't, so I didn't see the wrongs in that.

Tobias and I have been closer than ever. He has told me about his father's abuse and I hate it. Overtime we met, I always like to check his back, even if he says it's okay, but for some reason it's like I don't believe him, I feel that he is just saying that because I would think he was weak or something, but I know he isn't. Some reason he doesn't understand that.

We are both still planning on leaving Abnegation, but I know that he is leaving two years before me, and I guess that's why we aren't more than friends I feel, but then again, why would he want to be with me? I am not pretty. I am not anything like any girls, I am skinny, maybe not ugly, but certainly not pretty. I have a feeling when he comes to Dauntless, every single girl will want him, and I have to say I don't like that. I am happy I have him now, but I don't want him to leave me or be with another girl. I know that is very selfish for me to say, so there is another reason I don't fit Abnegation, but right now, I really don't care.

It's a year to he is leaving. He is 17 years old and very handsome. I love him as my best friend, and I really like him, and I know that is wrong in Abnegation, but hey, I am a teenage girl, what do you expect? I am 15 years old now, time flies, it's like it was yesterday I met Tobias. It's true what I have heard people say - that when you have fun, time goes fast. I wonder if they are talking about minutes and hours or months and years. I fell like my life has actually been pretty good for the past two years, and it went by way to quick.

We are in the training room now; or well, I am here by myself. I don't know where Tobias is, but I guess he will be coming soon. I am now working on the punching bag. I feel like I am getting good at it. I am used to being here alone, sometimes I am the only one here or the opposite, depends on the day I guess.

"Hey you." I hear and I turn around to find Tobias looking at me, changed into his usually training clothes.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there? I didn't hear the door shut?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Not very long." He says walking over to me.

"How's your back?" I ask, the same question over and over again. It's like a tradition now - every time he comes or we see each other, it's like the first thing I ask him.

"As good as always." He answers, like always. Same question same answer.

"What took you so long?"

"School? When did you come?"

"I don't know, an hour ago." I tell him with a smile.

"What do you want to do now?" He asks and I look at him. There is one thing we have done very little of and that is actual fight against each other.

"Fighting." I tell him and he looks at me with the look that says: no way I am going to fight you.

"Tobias please! We _never_ fight."

"That's because we can't afford to show bruise off." He says, which I know is a lie.

"Then don't hit my beautiful face then." I tell him and smile.

"Tris no, we are not fighting! End of discussion." He says strictly.

"Why?"

"Because of the scars or bruise we will get."

"Not a good reason, plus I have bruises on my hand and people don't notice."

"That's because people don't look at your hand, Tris!" He states matter of frankly.

"Tobias, give me one good reason why we shouldn't fight each other!"

"Fine, because I don't want to hurt you." He tells me and I wonder why he just didn't tell me that in the first place.

"I am going to be fine, now please let's just fight." I tell him and drag him over to the mat.

"Really Tris?" He says looking at me and I nod. I put myself in the position Tobias taught me to be in and look at him. I can see he is ready. I watch his stance and look for any good points to hit him. He has covered his face pretty good with his hands and so has he done with his stomach. I lift my leg and kick him in the side, and I realize that he was not paying attention, he was trying to figure out where to hit me and I smile to myself.

He looses balance, but recovers fast. He tries to punch me, but I see it coming so I am able to block it. I punch him in the jaw and I get one right back to my stomach which cause me to lose my balance. I get up as fast as I can, but no fast enough, cause I can feel his feet his my side. I stumble over and fall to the ground again. I don't give up that quick and it doesn't hurt that much, so I make it up again, and he lets me get up before hitting me again.

He punches me in the jaw again, and I know I will get a bruise from that, but I don't let it get to me. Since he punched me, he forgot to protect himself, so I punch him in the jaw, then I kick him in the side again and I know that must have hurt, because I didn't give him a gentle kick. He is faster than I thought, so when my leg is up on its third time up to his side. He catches is and I fall backwards, against the mat. I hit my head not hard, but hard enough to bring my hand up to my head and hold it there.

He rushes over to me and leans over to me so our faces are inches apart and right now I really want to feel those soft lips on mine. I shouldn't want it, but I really do. I know he is scared for me, but we are technically still fighting, why should I take advantage of that. I take my other hand and wrap it around his neck and pushes his face closer to mine, crushing his lips on mine. His lips are so soft and it's like I have been dreaming for this moment my entire life, which isn't true, since I met him two years ago. I have to say though, I am really happy, he is my first kiss.

He doesn't realize what I am doing, so I keep kissing him, but I also turn my body, pushing him to the ground and I lean on top of him. I break apart and look at him and he looks shocked.

"I win." I tell him with a smile and he just looks at me with a smile. "My trainer always told me to not get distract, you should remember that." I tell him with a small laugh and he chuckles. I stand up and give him a hand up. He takes it and stands up. I walk over to the table, so I can practice some knife throwing, but someone takes my hand stopping me from moving. I turn around to find Tobias way closer than I though. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him and leans in to kiss me again, but I am wrong I find him lightly kissing my ear, until he is breathing in my ear and it's tickles.

"Cheater." He says moving back and looking at me. Then he crushes his lips to me again. I wrap my arms around him, enjoying his lips on mine. He tugs on my lower lip and I feel like teasing him, so I don't open it. He breaks away and look at him and he looks kind of happy, but also a bit upset.

"Tris." He breaths against my forehead.

"Hmm." He then presses his lips to mine again and tugs on my lower lip again. I open my mouth to let him in and I can fell him exploring my mouth. I then realize what he is doing and break apart. I look at him and he looks at me. Our forehead isn't touching, but he still has his arms around my waist. My body is screaming at, my I broke apart, but I don't know what he wants.

"Tobias?" I say looking at him. He looks at me and cups my face in his hands.

"Tris, we have a year." He says, knowing what I am thinking about is his Choosing Ceremony.

"Yeah, a year, and then what I have left is a broken heart." I tell him, but I know that was way to harsh of me. I want him and that's all what I want. Him.

"Tris." He says looking in my eyes. Me getting lost in them.

"Tobias, I just don't want to lose you." I tell him and he presses his lips to mine again. Not a hungry kiss, but a slow and a passionate one.

"Tris, you won't lose me!" He tells me when we break apart, and I kiss him back.

 **A/N - I am not really happy with the ending, but I hope all pansycake reading this fan faction am okay with it. I am sorry I didn't update - I have so much homework now a day! It's crazy! Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday and I am really looking forward to it.**

 **Enough about me, I will try to update tomorrow, but if not, I am truly sorry! Please review or PM!**


	4. Field Trip

**A/N - I am** _ **so so**_ **sorry for not updating in like forever! I feel really bad, but I am really happy with all the reviews, followers, and favorites! It really means a lot to me! I have so caught up with school work and things going on, but hopefully from now on, I will update every day! Anyway, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

I am sitting on the train, looking at Tobias. He smiles at me. We have dating for over 6 months now, and he wants to take me out, instead of being stuck in Abnegation all the time. My mom knows that we are dating, she has even seen the training room we have. I know that normal Abnegation mother's wouldn't allow their 15 year old daughter date or have a training room like Tobias and I have, but she doesn't really mind. She sees that I am happy and that is all she cares about.

"A penny for you thought?" Tobias asks, which snaps me out back to reality.

"Just thinking about how my mother, isn't like any other mothers in Abnegation." I tell him.

"What does your mother know?" He asks, and I haven't really told him about the part where my mother knows pretty much everything. She even gave me _the talk_ , or well every Abnegation mother are supposed to do it, but it seemed like she was telling me more than what was allowed. Let's not go into details, but she told me it's not always about making babies, but also pleasure, which isn't what I expected to hear since I am Abnegation and all, but that is what she told me.

"Hmm," I start, but not sure where to start. I don't know how he will take it, when he finds out that she knows about us, about the training room and other things.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He asks and I nod.

"Well, she knows about the training room and how I like being there," I start and I look at him. He is looking at me like I should continue and I do. "She also knows that we are together." I tell him and move my gaze to the floor.

"And what happened next?" He asks and I look at him. What am I supposed to tell him now? There is no way I am telling about _the talk_.

"Nothing really." I answer looking at the view instead of him, but knowing he won't buy my lie.

"I know you are hiding something, Tris." He says and I look at him again.

"I promise, it was nothing, she is just happy I am happy." I tell him, which is part of the truth.

"And you are happy, right?" He asks, and I look at the view again.

I am happy? I am happy. I love Tobias. Wait did I really think that? Do I love him? We have 6 months left, and then he is leaving. I can't love him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I shouldn't be dating him. Well, of course I love him, who doesn't? Stupid answer. I am happy with him, but I don't like the fact that he is leaving. He is going to break my heart in 6 months and we both know it's coming. Why?

"Yeah, I am happy." I tell him, keeping my gaze on the view. Looking at the Navy Pier coming up. Tobias stands up and he helps me up.

"We need to jump of." He tells me and I nod. They have been going around town a few times, so they knew how to jump on and of a train. They weren't pros, but they were okay.

I jump of landing on both my feet. Tobias takes my hand and we start walking towards the big FerrisWheel.

"So, what are we doing here?" I ask him.

"Oh, I just wanted to get out from Abnegation for a bit, and we have never been here, so I thought we could come here." He tells me with a smile. I can see the big Ferris Wheel clear, and I have this feeling in my stomach for some reason, telling me to go to the ferries wheel and climbing it.

"Can we climb the Ferris Wheel?" I ask him and he looks at it first and then looks at her, and then back at the Ferris Wheel.

"Why not?" He says and we start walking towards the Ferris Wheel. I see the ladder going up on the Ferris Wheel and start climbing. When I come some few meters up, I see Tobias starting coming too.

He is faster than me, so he catches me fast enough. We keep climbing up the ladder, but I stop when I hear heavy breathing beneath me. I turn to look at Tobias and he looks at me. He is hiding his emotions again.

"You don't like heights do you?" I ask him and he shakes his head. I keep climbing as fast as I can and move to the side when we come to the platform at the top of the Ferris Wheel. I move to the side and sit down, letting my legs over the edge of the platform, and feeling my legs slightly sway because of the small wind.

Tobias sits next to me and he looks at the ground.

"You do realize you are torturing yourself by looking at the ground now, right?" I ask him, which causes him to look up at me.

"Hmm." He says.

"Do you want to go down again?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Tris, I don't believe you when you said you were happy." He tells me looking at me.

"Tobias -"

"No, Tris, tell me the truth." He says cutting me of.

"Tobias, I am happy with you, but I know in 6 months, you are leaving. You are leaving me here, and just the thought of you leaving breaks me, I keep wondering how it will feel like when you are actually gone." I tell him, but moving my gaze towards our view.

"It will only be two years and then we can see each other again." He states and I look at him.

"Yeah, and in two years a lot can happen."

"Tris, I will wait for you if that is what you mean. I will do anything for you, I am up aren't I?" He says and I smile.

"Tris, I love you and that seems impossible to me, to be changed." He tells me and my heart skips a beat when he just said what he said.

"You love me?" I ask him, with a small smile making its place on my lips, and he moves his gaze towards the view. "I love you too."

He looks at me and smiles. I lean in and kiss him. He leans closer to me, pressing his hands to my small back, trying to make the space between us go away, but it doesn't really since it's our clothes that creates the space. He breaks apart and leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you Tris." He says and I smile.

"I love you Tobias." I tell him and I know we are both smiling; it's too dark to see. "We should get back."

We make our way back down, and enjoy the train ride in total silence enjoying each others presences. When we come back to Abnegation, he follows me home, and gives me a quick kiss, and we say goodbye. I walk into my house and go to bed thinking about Tobias.

 **A/N - I know shitty ending, but I am happy with the start, just not the last paragraph. Okay, so I am going to have some time skips in the few chapters coming, if pansycakes don't want that please tell me, but I am not sure what I will do yet. I hope this was okay, and please review or PM!**

 **Hopefully I will write tomorrow! :)**


	5. Dinner

**A/N - Sorry for not updating yesterday! Anyway, I have to say I love reading the reviews! I love them! Anyway, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

I am walking home from school. Everyone under 18 goes to school. Everything seems so strange now a day. Even thought I don't go to school in the same building as Tobias, I still see him in lunch, but everyone seems to be focusing on the Choosing Ceremony coming up. It's still 2 months, but 2 months is 8 weeks, and if you ask me, 8 weeks don't seem that long; if anything, it seems short.

I can't believe in 8 weeks, Tobias won't be here anymore. He told me that I have he would meet me at the training room today, so that's why I am walking alone home. Almost every day, we walk home together, but today was different. He is acting different. I don't know why, and it annoys me that he doesn't talk to me. I just get it, we have been so close with each other, he knows pretty much every secret I have, except the part were my mom talked to me about the talk, but other than that, he knows everything about me. I just wish I felt the same way towards him, or that I felt that he would tell me everything too, but I don't know; I just know there is something he is keeping from me.

When I come home, Caleb is already in the kitchen, making dinner. He is that kind of person that walks home as fast as he can, so he can start dinner. However, I, I don't mind using as long as I want to spend on walking home. I like the fresh air, and I like walking. I want to run too, but we aren't allowed here in Abnegation, because we are supposed to be selfless; not that I am selfless, even if I tried, I just can't be. I guess I just care about myself a bit too much.

I go to the kitchen and help him make the dinner. We have rise and chicken. Normal Abnegation food, a bit boring if you ask me, but I just have to wait until I am 18, which isn't that long too.

"How did school go?" Caleb ask me.

"School went fine, people are starting to get ready for the Choosing Ceremony, but other than that, everything is fine. What about you?" I ask him.

"The same I guess." He answers. Then we hear the door open up and the rooms fills with people talking. I hear my dad and someone else, I just can't get my mind on who it is. I look at Caleb and he looks at me.

"Beatrice and Caleb, you mind coming?" my mother asks. I look at Caleb and try my hands and I follow Caleb out of the kitchen and into the living room. There I see my dad, Marcus, Tobias, and my mom. What is going on?

"Dad needs to talk something over with Marcus, so we just invited them to stay for dinner. Did you start making dinner yet?" Mom asks and I look at Caleb. We had started already and I don't know if we have enough for everyone.

"Yeah we did, and I am not sure we have enough." I say, but I realize I said the wrong thing, since my mom gives the look that says, I know you don't like being here, but behave; if that's even a look.

"But we can sure make some more." Caleb says, saving me from dinner.

"Tobias, why don't you go and help them?" Marcus says and he nods. I walk into the kitchen, followed by Caleb and Tobias. I wonder if this is going to be awkward.

"What should I do?" Tobias asks when we come into the kitchen. I look at Caleb and he looks at me. We don't really know really. We made this plan when we were younger that when we made food, Caleb did his part of the dinner and I did my part. I have to cut the vegetables and get everything ready, and he cooks it.

"Why don't you help Beatrice finish cutting the vegetables?" Caleb says. I look at him, asking him silently why? I am not fan of cooking with Tobias, it's just makes it harder to act normal with him. "Then I will finish the rest."

"Whatever." I say smiling. Caleb and I, well we don't really mind not acting very Abnegation when we are alone, you could say that we don't really care, but when we are in front of people he is like a total different, he actually acts selfless. If I didn't know him in 'real' person - I guess you can say that - I would defiantly think that he is 100 % Abnegation.

"Okay." Tobias says. He walks over to me and I hand him a box of tomatoes. He walks over to the sink and starts washing them. He then walks back to me, and he reaches over me to get a knife, making sure that he brushes his arm against mine, teasing me. I have a feeling he knows that I am trying everything to hide my feelings for him, and he loves teasing me.

Since we have gotten together, we have pretty much made out when we first see each other; I haven't seen him today, so it's really hard keeping myself from, plus having him teasing me, doesn't help.

"Hey Tobias, can you send me the towel over there?" Caleb asks Tobias. I keep working on the salad I am making and try to ignore them. That is hard when I feel arms wrap around me. Tobias's arms. He then lets go of me and gives the towel to Caleb. He didn't wrap his arms around me, so it looked suspicious, but it was far from it. Since the towel was next to me, he had to do it, I just didn't realize it was next to me, because if I knew, I am sure that I would give it to Caleb before Tobias had a chance to give it to Caleb.

"Thanks." Caleb says and Tobias nod.

We finish dinner and we eat. I am sitting next to Tobias and my dad, then next to my dad is my mom and then Caleb followed by Marcus and then Tobias again. Tobias has been pretty good at teasing me during dinner and before dinner. Making sure he occasionally brushed his arms against me.

My dad and Marcus talk during the whole time, I don't really care what they are talking about, but I do notice Caleb pays attention very good.

"If you are finished Beatrice, you can take Tobias and Caleb upstairs, and I will do the dishes for you tonight." My mother says smiling at me. I nod and take my plate to the kitchen, put it down next to the sink and walk upstairs to my room. I close the door and go over to my bed. I lie on my stomach covering me face with my pillow and let out a breather. It's really frustrating not being able to be yourself, but it's even more frustrating when you can't act a certain way with someone, especially if that someone is teasing you about.

Someone knocks on my door and I say come in. Tobias walks in and closes the door and comes over to sit on the bed next to me. I sit up and he looks at me.

"You okay?" He asks and I look at him annoyingly and he lets out a small laugh.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I ask him.

"Because it's fun seeing the reaction I can give to you." He says smiling. "I am sorry."

"No you are not." I tell him and he smiles. He leans in and presses his lips to mine. I wrap my hands around his neck and my hands instantly goes to his hair. He wraps his arms around me waist pulling me closer to him. After a few minutes he pulls away, leaning his forehead against me. He pulled away to early if you ask me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me. What am I thinking about? That he pulled away to fast away from me. But where that comes from. I do love him, but I don't know, things have been different now. I have become more desperate to kiss him; to be with him, to feel him, but why? I haven't thought about it, but I have a feeling I now know why. The Choosing Ceremony. It's coming up in two months. He is leaving in two months. He is leaving me in two months.

"Tris?" He says worried. I realize I have a tears coming down my cheek that I didn't realize before. He cups my face in his hands and dries away the tears from my checks with his thumbs. He looks worried.

"Sorry." I tell him, pulling away. He looks at me hurt. I just can't get used to having him cup my face in his hand, making sure I am okay all the time, then I have to get used to the idea of not having him around anymore and I can't do that. I am going to break, we all know it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks again.

"It's not that hard to guess is it?" I ask him.

"Tris -"

"No don't, just forget what I said, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry. What did you do today? We always walk home together." I say looking at him, I really want to change subject, and I am glad he does, but I know he is hurt because I am hurt; I guess the part where he will hurt me, hurts him even more.

"Nothing really, I just had a lot to think about." He says.

"Think about what?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Everything, the Choosing Ceremony."

"You are leaving right?" I ask, because he can't stay. I want him to stay with me so bad, but it's more important for me that he is safe.

"Yeah, I guess." He says looking at the bed where my hand holds him.

"Tobias, you are leaving right!? Please tell me you are leaving!"

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks hurt.

"Of course not, but I want you safe and you know I am not going to stay, it's just two years. I will join you in Dauntless in two years. Just please tell me you are going to go!" I beg him.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I am going." He says. He leans in to kiss me again, but break apart when we hear someone knock on the door. He stands up and the doors open revealing my mom. I smile and Tobias breath.

"Tobias, you guys are leaving." My mom says.

"Okay." Tobias says looking at my mom. He turns to look at me and I stand up. He looks at me, and I can tell if he is debating whether to kiss me or not. I lean in and kiss him, before he can choose.

"Tonight?" I ask him and he nods before going downstairs. I am about to walk down with him, when my mom stops me. She closes the door behind her. She looks at me and smiles.

"You guys seem pretty close." She says and I nod.

"He is not pushing you to do anything is he?" She asks and I am kind of shocked about what she just asked me. I am not really used to her being so un-Abnegation.

"No he isn't, he is not that kind of that guy." I tell her and she smiles.

"Do you love him?" She asks and I nod. "Does he know?"

"Yeah, he tells me and I tell him. Where is this coming from?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"Take these." She says giving me a box and black paper around it. I take the black paper of the box and look at it.

"Where did you get these?" I ask her. I didn't know you could get them or have them here in Abnegation.

"I asked my friend in Dauntless to give me a pack, to prevent you from getting pregnant. I don't want that, not yet anyway." She says with a smile. "I don't know how far you guys are with your relationship, but I want you to be careful and totally sure when you do it, okay?" She asks and I nod.

"So what did you tell you friend in Dauntless?" I ask her and she smiles at me. "Can you get me a pack of condoms, because my Abnegation daughter has a boyfriend and is having sex, I don't want her to get pregnant and I can't get them here in Abnegation, do you mind getting me some?" She laughs.

"No not really like that, but it wasn't that far from that." She says with a smile.

"Okay, well Tobias is waiting for me, I better go. " I tell her and she smiles.

"Be careful, and take them with you. "She says. I hug her and take the box with me.

I walk downstairs as quiet as I can and go over to our training room. I go over to the training room and open the door. No one is here. I put the box of condoms on the table and start with knife trowing. I hear the door open and close and I turn to find Tobias looking at me. He smiles at me and walks over to the table and I return to knife trowing.

"What are these?" He asks and I turn to see him holding the box of condoms. I blush and turn so I have my back against him. He comes over to me and he wraps his hands around me.

"Where did you get those?" He asks.

"Mmm - my mom kind of gave them to me, after you left." I tell him, not looking at him at all.

"So that is what your mom wanted to talk to you about?" He asks and I nod.

I get myself away from him and start walking towards the table and I put the knife in my hands down.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I have a pretty good idea of what we can do." He says walking over to me again. He wraps his arms around my waist and starts kissing me. Do I really want this? Do I want him to be inside of me? Do I want him to see me naked? The skinny, ugly, Abnegation girl?

I do want him though. I want him all to myself. I do want to do this. We have the condoms now, so what is holding us back? I guess the part about him leaving in two months, but still we have two months.

I wrap my hands around his neck, letting my hands play with his hair. I do want him and I want him to be inside me. I love him and he loves me. I haven't been sure about anything in my life before, but this I am sure about. I love him and he loves me! I want him.

 **A/N - I made up some few things about the condoms, I hope pansycakes don't mind! Please tell me what pansycakes thinks about this chapter. I work hard on it. Please review!**


	6. I Will Lose You

**Tris POV**

I wake up with a jolt. I run to the closes' bathroom there is in this house. I ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom, putting my head in the toilet boil, emptying everything I ate last night. Luckily no one was using the bathroom and that I closed the door after me. My parents are banning at the door by now. I guess they heard me.

"What's going on?" I can hear Caleb ask.

"We don't know." My parents both answers.

"Beatrice, are you okay?" My dad asks. I stand up and open the door and then sit right back down again. My mother rushes over to me and embraces me.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I nod.

"I probably ate something bad last night, I am feeling good now though." I tell them.

"I think you should stay home today." My dad says.

"No dad, I am sure it's nothing." I tell him. I don't want to not go to school, I going to meet Tobias in the free-period. We both have been pretty busy the last week. We haven't been able to hangout, and yesterday he told me to meet him behind school in our free time or in break. I don't want to miss that.

I have to say that after what my mom told me about how sex brings you closer to your lover, she is right. Tobias and I are closer than we have ever been. It's pretty incredible. We had sex a month ago and it was painful, but amazing. But the thing that worries me the most now is that in a month, he isn't going to be here anymore.

"No, I think your father is right, Beatrice. You are never since, you should stay home today, just for us to be sure you are not getting sick." My mom says. I give up trying to argue with them, they are not letting me go to school and there is no way I can convince them to let me go to school.

"Fine." I say and stand up. I walk over to my bedroom and look out of the window. Then there is a knock on the door. It's my brother.

"Hey Beatrice, it's breakfast." He says and I look at him.

"I am not hungry." I tell him and he nods and leaves me alone.

After some while of just starring out of the window I walk downstairs to find my mother sitting on the couch knitting.

"Hey Tris." She says when she sees me come downstairs.

"Hey." I say. She has started calling me that since I have told her. She only uses it when we are alone, but she uses Beatrice if she is upset with me, even if we are alone, but that never happens.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I am not hungry if that is what you are asking." I tell her and go and sit down on the couch away from her.

"You need to eat." She tells me putting her knitting things away.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, just board. Can I at least go outside?" I ask her.

She looks at me for a while before answering. "I am not letting you outside, unless you eat and then I will come with you." She says. I don't want to eat, there is nothing that I find appealing right now, which never really happens to me.

"But I don't want anything." I tell her and she just nods.

"Well that is to bad, you have to eat before going anywhere." She says smiling and starts knitting again.

"How are you, Beatrice? And you know what I mean." She asks me after a time of silence. Did I say she only says 'Beatrice' when she's upset with me? Well, she says it also when she is serious, that happens quite often if you ask me.

"I said I am fine didn't I?" I tell her.

"That is not what I meant. I meant that the Choosing Ceremony -"

"Don't! Please mom, I did not stay home to talk to you about the Choosing Ceremony." I cut her of.

"Tris, I know it's difficult, but you know you can talk to me, about anything." She says and I nod. "Tell me how are you doing?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about! I am trying everything to try to forget about that in less than one month he is gone! I don't want people talking about, I want to forget it!" I say and stand up.

"Tris!" She shouts from the living room. I am in the kitchen right now, getting a glass of water. I walk back into the living room and she looks at me and I know she is about to speak, but I start before her.

"I hate it! It sucks, okay! Now, I told you, now leave it!" I say and go up stairs. I feel bad about being so mean to her, but I am trying everything to forget about, the last thing I want is that someone is going to bring it up, especially is someone already know you don't want to talk about it; it's like torturing.

I go upstairs, and I go straight to bed. I am so tried for some reason. I fall asleep right away when my head hits the pillow.

I wake up again of my bed moving.

"Hey." My mother says when she sees that I awake. I smile at her.

"I am sorry." I tell her and she smiles.

"It's okay, I know it must be difficult for you to know that he is leaving." She says and I nod. "If you want to go out now, we can."

"Really? But I don't want to eat anything."

"It's fine, but then you have to promise me to eat when we have dinner." She says and I nod.

"Okay, let's go." I say and stand up. We both walk out of my room and go downstairs. We walk out and she follows me to Tobias and my little hide out. We walk inside and down the stairs and I open the door and walk in. She looks around.

"You guys have done a pretty good job with this place. I walk over to the table and take three knives. I walk over to the target and start throwing. All the knives end up dead in the center or the target. Tobias brought some kind of paint one time and drew an outline of my body, I did the same to his, so we had some targets to practice on. It was nice, we added details like the heart and things like circles to, just for fun and it works pretty good if you ask me.

"Nice, you are becoming good at throwing knives. How long have you guys practice again?" She asks me and I have to think. When did we meet again? 3 years right? Yeah, I was 13 and he was 15, now he is turning 18, so yeah, 3 years.

"3 years." I tell her and she smiles.

"You are a quick learner." She says and I turn and smile at her. "What else can you do?"

"Well, we fight each other and we use the punching bag a lot, and we have the knives. That is pretty much it. Oh and we also know how to jump of and on a moving train, but I guess we both need some more practices." I tell her and she smiles.

"You two left the faction?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah, but don't tell dad." I tell her with a slight chuckle.

"Where did you go?"

"We went to the Navy Pier." I tell her and she smiles.

"What did you do there? There is pretty much nothing to do there?"

"Well, we climbed the Ferris Wheel." I tell her proudly. It was one of the most amazing things I have done in life. Climbing the Ferris Wheel.

"That's not even safe." She says laughing. "You are crazy, you know that."

"Yeah I know that." I say with a smile, putting my hands on my hips and she laughs.

"We better go now, before you father and brother gets back." She says and I nod. I put the knives back at the table and we leave.

We go back to our house and talk about random things. She told me about her friends in Dauntless, and even gave me some names about them. I think her best friend was named Amar, then their was Tori, Bud, and Max. She even told me their was actually something going on between her Max before she started dating my father. They seemed like a group of friends. She told me that the condoms came from Tori, and I wonder if I am ever going to meet these people, but the thought of meeting Tori just makes me be embarrassed.

We come inside and I help my mother start dinner. We talk until we hear the door open up. My dad comes in and helps us start and Caleb comes shortly in after that. We end up eating dinner and quiet talks. I don't pay attention until my father starts talking about the Choosing Ceremony.

"So, Marcus's son is attending the Choosing Ceremony this year, I am asked to be at the Choosing Ceremony, and I told them I would. This means the whole family is going, I am just telling you Caleb and Beatrice so you know." He says and I look at him in shock. I actually have to go and watch Tobias leave?

"But why do you need to go dad?" I ask him.

"Beatrice -" Caleb starts.

"No, Caleb it's okay. It would be selfish to not be there to support our friends Beatrice. I have worked with Marcus a long time and we should attend the Ceremony. We all know Tobias is staying, but we need to pay the respect to Marcus, he is our leader after all and plus he is a close friend of me. You are okay with going right?" My dad asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, it's just that we have never been to a Choosing Ceremony before, and I wondered why we needed to go." I tell my father and he nods.

We eat the rest of the dinner with my dad and mom talking. I excuse myself from dinner and go upstairs. I get ready for bed and go to bed. I fall asleep pretty quick.

I wake up again and look at the clock. Midnight. What was going to happen this evening? I swear that something was going to happen. What was it? I sit up and try to think of something. Then I see it. My bag with my Dauntless cloths. Tobias and I were going to go to our training room and train. I totally forgot. I look at my clock again and I see that it's 12. We were going to be there 10. Maybe if I hurry he will still be there. I get up and change into my Dauntless cloths. I go downstairs as quiet as I can and make my way to our little hide out. I walk in and fine him at the punching bags. He turns to look at me, when he hears the door close.

"Where were you?" He asks coming over to me.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I tell him. He looks at me with worried expression.

"At school?" He says.

"Oh, well, nothing important." I tell him and give him a quick peak on the lips before moving over to the punching bags too.

"Tris, don't lie to me. Why weren't you at school?" He asks and I turn to look at him.

"My mom and dad thought I was sick and wanted me home." I tell him.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I nod.

"It was nothing."

"They are not the kind of parents to just let you stay home if they think you are sick Tris. What happened?" He asks moving closer to me.

"I probably just ate something bad last night, since I threw up, but I am fine now." I tell him.

"You shouldn't work out if you aren't well." He says.

"Stop worrying Tobias, even how cute you are when you worry about me, I am fine. Really, I am fine." I tell him and he looks at the ground and then at me again.

"Tris please, I love you and I do worry about you. When you didn't show at school, I was scared that something happened to you, and then you didn't come here, Tris you can't do that. I love you to much to lose you." He says and the only words I can think of saying back is that he is leaving me.

"I am going to lose you." I tell him and I know there are tears forming in my eyes. I know I was mean saying that, but it's true, I am going lose you him. He looks at me, but doesn't say a word. I hate it when he hides his emotions, he is very good at that.

"Tris -"

"No, I shouldn't have said anything. I am sorry, I think I am going back to bed, I am pretty tried and I don't really want to stay home from school tomorrow too, it's pretty boring at home, nothing to do." I say and walk over to the doors.

"You know, you are not going to lose me, right?" He says and i turn to look at him.

"You are leaving." I say and he walks closer to me again.

"Yeah, but I am not leaving this place, I am still going to be here, just not in the same faction."

"Yeah, you are leaving this faction. You know leaving this faction means leaving me, right? Because I can't go with you."

"Tris, it's just two years, we will be fine." He says and I don't know what to say.

"We?" I ask, because I thought that in less that a month, there won't be any 'we'.

"Yeah, we." He says, but he seems unsure.

"We are not breaking up?"

"No, I don't ever want to break up with you." He says and I don't know what to say again. We need to break up. I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me when we are not in the same faction. There are going to be other girls there, and I want him to be okay with going out or meeting other girls.

"Tobias, I don't want that." I tell him and he looks hurt.

"You don't want to be with me?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Or, well I do want to be with you, but I don't want to keep you from other girls. You are handsome and hot and perfect and I bet there are some many girls that are going to want to be with you when you come to Dauntless, and I don't want to keep you from that. We aren't even going to see each other. There is no point of being together than." I say and he looks at me as if I just spoke another language.

"Tris, I don't want anyone." He says and it warms my heart to hear him say that. "I want you."

"Well if that is so, you could always wait for me. We both know I am coming after you, just two years later." I say smiling and walking over to him. "I love you and that won't change Tobias. Ever" I say and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too Tris. I wish I didn't need to leave, I don't want to leave." He says against my hair and I nod.

"I know, but I want you to be safe, that is all I care about, okay?" I ask and now it's his turn to nod. We stay like this for a long time, until he follows me home and gives me a goodnight kiss. I walk into my house and go straight to bed.

 **Please review!**


	7. Choosing Ceremony

**Tris POV**

I wake up in the training room feeling the urge to throw up. I find an empty plastic bag and throw up. I hate throwing up, and I have pretty much been doing since a month ago, but Tobias doesn't know that. It's the day of the Choosing Ceremony today. Tobias and I have been trying to spend as much time with each other, but that is pretty hard when he has a lot to do at home and at school. I also have a lot to do, so it's not that easy.

I look around and take in my surroundings. I feel asleep in the training with Tobias. We had our last night together and it got kind of crazy, but amazing crazy.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks me, walking over to me.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I tell him. I don't want to worry him when he is leaving.

"You sure?" He asks and I nod.

"It's nothing."

"But you have been sick for a long time." He says worry and I wonder how he knows that.

"Why do you say that?" I ask him, so I don't admit that I have been sick.

"Well, you are acting different, and you throw up every time you smell something you usually like."

"Tobias, it's nothing. I think we should go, before my family finds out I have been gone the whole night. You should too." I tell him and he looks at me. "Please just don't worry. It's nothing, I promise. Please just don't worry and feel the need to stay here, I don't want that since I am leaving in two years."

"Tris -"

"No, Tobias, please listen to me - go! I need you to go and I need you to be safe, okay?" I ask him and I am starting to worry that he isn't leaving to Dauntless anyway. I can't have this.

"Tris I don't want to leave you if you are sick!" He says and I know I can't argue with him, it's not possible.

"Will it make it better for you if we meet here tonight? I will talk to my mom and I can get check up and I will tell you tonight. We will meet here tonight, will that work?" I ask him, because I need him to stay safe.

"How I am supposed to be able to leave Dauntless to come here?" He asks.

"Just take the train, I am sure that you have the day of when you get there, then what ever happens in Dauntless starts tomorrow." I say, but I am really not sure, now. But everything for him to be safe.

"Tris, I want you to be safe, not sick!"

"Tobias stop worrying, choose Dauntless and one night when you have time, come here, I most likely won't leave this place. It will be like my home. Come here and I will prove to you that I am fine."

Tonight?"

"Tonight and any other night." I tell him, hoping that he will be okay with this.

"Fine." He says and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was keeping in.

"Good! Know I think we should go." I tell him and walk towards the door.

"Tris!" He shouts and I turn to look at him. He walks over to me.

"I love you." He says leaning is forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I say. He leans in and kisses me. When he pulls back, I realize that He doesn't haven any Abnegation cloths on. He has his normal t-shirt, but not his Abnegation cloths, they are all soaked with blood from last nights beatings from his father.

"What are you going to wear?" I ask him and he looks down at his cloths.

"I will figure that out." He says. He walks over to his bag he brought last night and takes of his t-shirt. He lies it on the table and I walk over to the table and take it. I take my jacket of and my t-shirt under and put his on. It smells of him so I at least have something. I put on my normal t-shirt under that and then my jacket. I look up and fine him looking at me.

"What?" I ask and he just smiles.

"Where did my t-shirt go?" He asks and I look around.

"Where did you put it?" I ask him, trying to act like I have no idea.

"Tris? I don't have another t-shirt and I need mine. It's uncomfortable to wear just that jacket thing." He says walking over to me.

"Well I don't know wear you put it, so I am sorry, but I can't help you." I say. He wraps his arms around me and looks at me.

"Oh really?" He says smiling and I nod.

"Tobias, you need to take care of your things, you can't expect me to do that for you." I say smiling and he just laughs.

"Tris give it back, I know you have it." He says smiling.

"Well then, I guess you have take it of me then." I say smiling and he shakes his head.

"You know my dad is going to kill me right? I really should go now." He says smiling.

"Well I am not stopping you."

"Tris -"

"No I need something that smells like you, I can't just live life without anything from you, that reminds me of you." I say looking at him.

"Fine, keep it." He says.

"Yes! Thanks you." I say smiling.

"But I want a kiss if you are keeping my shirt." He says smiling. I leave in and kiss him. It's starts out as a passionate kiss, but turns very fast heated. We both break apart when we hear the door open. I turn to find my mom looking at me.

"Beatrice Prior, where have you been?" My mom asks, but I know she isn't angry, I can't see she is trying to hold of her smile. "And where is your cloths, Mr. Eaton?" Well I am glad that Tobias has his pants on.

"Your daughter has my t-shirt Natalie, and I am trying to get it back." He says smiling and I can see that my mom is trying to hide of her smile.

"I can see that." She says.

"Tris, we need to go, give Tobias his t-shirt back." She says.

"Hey, you said I could keep it." I say looking at Tobias.

"Yeah, but you didn't give me what I want." He replies and I just shake my head at him.

"What ever, bye." I say kissing him and then walking over to my mom.

"Bye." He says and I turn to look at him one more time. I run over to him and hug him and he wraps his arms around me. He lets's go of me, but our foreheads are touching.

"I love you." He says and I smile.

"I love you too." I say.

"Tonight?" He asks and I nod. I kiss him again and let go of him. I walk over to my mom and hurry out of the room. I can't break down. Not now. I get outside and breath in the fresh air. My mom comes from behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"Come lets go." She says and we walk to our house.

 **\- PAGE BREAK -**

I walk into the building where the Choosing Ceremony is being held. I walk with my mom next to me and Caleb and my dad in front of me. When we come to the 19th floor I look around. I have never been here and it's so big. I follow my dad and Caleb and I know my mom is looking at me now.

I turn to look at her and give her a small smile. My dad stops and my mom walks over to him and I follow Caleb and stand next him. My dad is talking Marcus.

"Hello Beatrice." Marcus says.

"Hello." I say. I see next to him is Tobias. I look at the floor and try not make eye contact with him. I can't do that, because I know that I am going to break down if I do.

"Hello Beatrice." Tobias says and Caleb looks at me. I look at him and he moves his eyesight to Tobias.

"Hello." I say, still not looking at him.

"Beatrice say hello properly." My dad says and I look at Tobias.

"Hello Tobias." I say and when I look at his eyes, he looks sad.

"Hello." He says back and I give him a small smile.

"I think we should go and find our seats." My mom says and I am glad she just said that. We go and find out seats and we sit down and wait for the ceremony to begin. Marcus is up on the stage talking, but I don't listen to anything. I am looking at Tobias and he is looking at me. I don't hear anything until I hear his name being called up. He turns to and walks over to the stage with all five bowls. One for Amity, one for Abnegation, one for Dauntless, one for Erudite, and one for Candor.

He cuts his hand and lets it fall into the bowl of Dauntless. He turns and walks over to the place where all the Dauntless people stand. He turns to look at me and I smile. I know that I have some few tears coming down my cheek, but I ignore them. My mom takes my hand and draws circles on it. I look at Tobias and see his mouth move saying 'I love you'. I say it back.

The whole ceremony goes like that. Him looking at me and I looking at him or at my lap. When it finishes Dauntless goes out first and Abnegation goes out last. I wait and try to calm down, but it's really hard. When pretty much everyone has left from Abnegation, my dad stands up and Caleb and my mom and I stand up. He walks down over to Marcus and gives his apologize. We all say one, before heading home.

When we come home, I go straight to my room and lie down on my pillow and cry. School is closed today because of the Choosing Ceremony, so I don't have anything to do today. I just lie in my bed and do nothing.

After some hours, someone knocks on the door. My mom comes in. She sits down on my bed and looks at me.

"How are you?" She asks and I ignore her.

"Did you throw up this morning?" She asks and I nod.

"Beatrice, look at me." She says and I look at her.

"Did you miss you period?" She asks and I wonder why she would ask me that. But when I do think about, I did miss my period. I nod. I then realize the bag she had in her arm when she came in. She takes up a rectangle box and gives it to me. I look at it and it reads 'pregnancy test'. I look at her with shock on my face.

"I don't need this." I say and she just nod.

"Just take it." She says. I take it and walk into the bathroom and read the instruction. I do what I am supposed to do and walk back into my bedroom where my mother is sitting on my bed. I walk over to her and hand her the test. We sit and wait in silence. She looks at me.

"You can look at the test." She says and gives me the test. I take it, but I don't look at it, I look at her. Then I look at it. Positive. I am pregnant. But how? We just the freakin condoms.

"How?" I ask.

"Condoms are 98% safe. There are still that 2% that is the catch." She says. "We will get through this. It's going to be okay." She says hugging me.

"How can you say that, he just left." I say and this just make me miss him even more.

"I am sorry." She says. "Why don't you get some rest. I will be downstairs, but we will get through this, I promise." She says and kisses my forehead and leaves. I lie down on my pillow and fall asleep.

When I wake up I look at my clock and it reads 10. I am to awake to go to bed so I stand up. Everyone has gone to bed. I decide to go to the training room. When I get there I walk over to the punching bags. I keep punching and I don't stop when I hear the door open and close. I don't even stop when I notice the blood coming down my hands after all the punching.

"Tris!" I hear. I don't turn around when I hear it. I just makes me punch harder. Then someone wraps there arms around me and drags me away from the punching bag. I turn around to find Tobias standing there looking worried.

"Tris what's going?" He asks and I then realize I have tears coming down my cheeks.

"What's the time?" I ask.

"Midnight. How long have you been here?" He asks.

"2 hours. When did you come?" I ask and he looks worried.

"You need sleep, and I just came." He says. I turn around and wipe the tears away. I then walk over to our first aid kit and take out some plasters and some cream. I put it on and walk back over to him.

"I have slept and I am not tired." I say. I am not going to tell him about the pregnancy. He doesn't need to know about. "But, you are right. I should go. It's late and I do need food, I am hungry, plus you need sleep too, so." I say. I walk over to the door, but he grabs my wrist.

"Did you find out why you are throwing up?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I forgot. We went home and I had to help make food, so no, I don't know yet, but I promise I will find out. Go and have fun in Dauntless." I say and I know I am very mean to him, but I have to much on my mind right now. I don't want to do anything else than just sit down and cry.

"Tris what's going on?" He asks and I turn around.

"You know what. You aren't Abnegation anymore, so you should leave. I want to be here alone, so why don't you go and leave me to my punching bag?" I tell him and he looks at me.

"Tris I am sorry."

"No it's fine, I was the one telling you to leave and I am glad you did. I would leave if I could, but I can't. I am stuck here. So why don't you go to your new home and leave this place!?" I shout at him.

"I will leave, but just come here first." He says. I walk over to him and he wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him. I didn't know I missed him this much.

"I am sorry Tris." He says against my ear.

"It's okay." I say and he pulls away and looks at me.

"I love you." He says and I nod.

"I love you too." I say and he leans down and kisses me. I don't let it get to far, because I pull away. He looks at me.

"I need to go." I say and go. I walk home and go straight to bed. I don't fall asleep right away, but I after some few hours of crying, sleep finally takes over me.

 **A/N - I know, sucky ending! Please tell me what pansycakes think! I need reviews! I am sorry if some pansycakes didn't want Tris to get pregnant, but yeah, I hope this was okay. Please review!**


	8. Dauntless?

**A/N - Thank pansycakes for all the lovely reviews! It really makes my day! Enjoy chapter 8!**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up from the movement in the bed. I open my eyes to find my mom looking down at me. I turn to look at the clock at my nightstand and it reads 10 AM. I am supposed to be at school today. Why didn't Caleb wake me up? He always wakes me up. Why didn't my parents wake me up?

"Why didn't you wake me up? I am going to be late." I say and I turn to look at mom.

"I told your dad and Caleb that I was going to keep you home today. We need to get you checked up. You have to take care of yourself, you have to take care of the baby Beatrice." She says and hide my face under the blankets. I hoped that was a dream. I guess not.

"Really? We have to do that today?" I ask and she takes the blankets away from me.

"You need food and I don't want you to go to the training room unless you are allowed too." She says and I groan. If I am going to survive being pregnant, I need my punching bag.

"Who will tell me when I am allowed to?"

"I do." She says smiling. "Come we are going to eat, then I am getting my friend from Dauntless to do a check up on you."

I get ready. I take a quick shower and I get dressed in my normal Abnegation clothes. Boring and gray. I walk downstairs to find my mom making boring Abnegation food. God, what is it with me today? Everything is negative. I really need to change that.

"Why is your friend from Dauntless doing a check up? Why can't I just go to Erudite?" I ask and sit down on the couch.

"Because, I know this person and because I think we should tell your brother and father before the whole city finds out. " She says handing me a plate of scrambled eggs.

"When are we going to meet her?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Well I already contacted her, and she wanted us to go to Dauntless and she would have her things there at her house, but I got her to come to our place instead. I figured that would be easier." I look at my mom and she looks different. She is seems carefree. I would love to see her be Dauntless one time.

"I am going to be able to go to school tomorrow?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Let's talk to your father and Caleb tonight, and make sure they know, and I don't see why you wouldn't be allowed to go to school tomorrow. But why do you want to go to school, I thought you would be happy when I told you were staying home today." She says smiling.

"Well we are learning at some new building and I don't know. It's interesting, it's not this boring place where we have been studying for years." I say, actually looking forward to going to school tomorrow. Meeting new people would be great.

"Okay." She says with a smile. Then there is a knock on the door. My mom opens the door and I just keep eating my food sitting on the couch. I keep eating, pretending that no one is here. Ignoring that my mom is talking to her old Dauntless friend. I really never really believed or thought that I would ever see my mom being Dauntless.

"This is Tris." My mom says. I am so lost in thoughts that I don't turn, it's only when I feel my mom touch my shoulder.

"Hey." I say.

"Hello Tris." She says. "I am Hana."

"Its nice to meet you."

"You too." She says smiling. "So I hear that you might be pregnant?" She says and I nod.

"Well if you at, I want to take you to the hospital in Dauntless so I can do an actually check, but for now, let's just see, okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Please life up your t-shirt." She says and I do as I am told. I lift it up and she moves her hands around on my stomach. It seems as if she is trying to feel around.

"Yeah, I think you might be right... I am so sorry." She says, first looking at me, then my mom. "I want to check you in Dauntless if that is okay?" And I nod. I then turn to look at my mom.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" My mother asks and I nod.

"Let's just get this over with, but I do not want to meet any Dauntless people or your friends, I just want to get this over with." I say looking at my mom, and she nods.

"Let's go the." Hana says.

We make our way over to the train tracks. I have been here so I know what is going to happen. I hear the train come and I start running. When the train is next to me, I jump on. This time I do it without any problems. My mom and Hana comes on right after me. Hana looks at me like something is totally wrong with me.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asks and I look at my mom and then at Hana.

"Her boyfriend and her practice being Dauntless." My mom says and she says it proudly. It's as if she doesn't care that I have or had a boyfriend or that I am pregnant.

"Just like her mother." Hana says and I smile. There is a lot of things you can learn from your mother, just by seeing her friends.

"So, how are you and your boys?" Mom asks Hana and she smiles.

"Well, Zeke is training now. He has grown up so quick. He is in the initiate class. He seems to be doing good, but then they also just started today, but he has been looking forward to it for as long as I can remember. Uriah, is a spitting image of him. They are both charming, and I know I shouldn't be saying that since they are my sons, but they are very charming." She says smiling and I can see my mom smile at that.

"I know you are right. There father was very special." My mother says and Hana smiles. It's like I am not here anymore. I let them talk and catch up, so I go and sit down by the door. Letting my legs dingle out of the door; while I let my mind wander. Last time I was on this train it was with Tobias. We just wanted to get out from Abnegation, so we left. We just sat on the train together, enjoying each other's company. It was during the time I threw up.

I wonder what I am going to tell Tobias. If I ever see him again. Well, of course I am going to see him again. We are going to meet in Dauntless in two years. In two years I am going to be a mother to an almost one-year-old. I wonder what I am going to do. I am 16 years old and I am pregnant. My life is pretty much gone. So much for wanting freedom. Going to Dauntless for freedom, maybe isn't my option anymore. Well, I do want to be Dauntless. I do. But I am going to be a mother. I guess I just have to wait and see, and then see what life brings me. That is kind of ironic, thinking about I have a child growing inside me. What ever. I will just wait and see.

"It's time to jump off." Hana says and I stand up and wait for Hana to jump. She jumps, my mom after her and then me. We all land perfectly.

"You are pretty good at that, what else can you do?" Hana asks.

"Well, my boyfriend and I had this training room, where we threw knives, we had two punching bags and some mats, and we have been training for 3 years." I say and she smiles.

"Well I am impressed." She says. "Follow me."

I follow my mom and Hana. They go through so many corridors I have lost count. Then we come to a floor with apartments. I guess she lives in one of them. Then she stops in front of an apartment.

"We need to get down to the infirmary." Hana says and my mother nods. She opens the door to reveal a boy on the same age as me it seems.

"Uriah, what are you doing home?" Hana asks and I guess that's Uriah.

"Well, Zeke isn't here, so I am just doing nothing. Who are they?" He asks.

"These are my friends. Uriah this is Tris and her mother Natalie." Hana says with a smile.

"The famous Natalie. I never thought I would ever meet you. " He says, getting up from the couch and walks over to my mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charming." My mother says, which cause Hana to laugh.

"You must be Tris." He says shaking my hand.

"Yeah, that's me." I say.

"So who come you aren't at school?" He asks.

"Well I could ask you the same thing." I say and he smiles.

"I am going to like you." He says. "I am not at school, because my brother is doing the Dauntless initiation. Now, why aren't you at school?"

"You really want to know?" I ask him.

"I didn't know Abnegation could be so, I don't know what you call it." He says which causes my mother and Hana to laugh.

"She and her boyfriend has been training for Dauntless for 3 years and she knows how to jump of and on a train." My mother says.

"Damn, girl. Nice. So you coming here in two years?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, if I am allowed to." I answer.

"What does that mean? Wait, so why aren't you at school?" He asks and I just shake my head. Here goes nothing.

"Well if you promise not to tell anyone?" I say and he nods. "I might be pregnant."

"Damn. Pregnant Abnegation, never heard that one before." He says smiling. "You might as well just move to Dauntless right away. Pretty Dauntless already, I don't think you can actually be more Dauntless."

"Thanks." I say smiling.

"So where is the daddy?" He asks and I shrug.

"Honestly, I have a feeling he is here. He choice Dauntless on the Choosing Ceremony." I say.

"He is two years older?" Uriah asks and I nod.

"So, what's his name?"

"Oh, no I am not telling you that."

"Well I could help you find him, I have a feeling they are at lunch." Uriah says excitedly.

"No thank you."

"Have you told him?"

"No. I am not planning on telling yet anyway." I say and he nods.

"Well I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

"Well, let's go Tris, we need to find out about your baby." Hana says and I nod.

We walk out the door, after saying goodbye to Uriah. We make our way to the infirmary, with my mom and Hana talking. When we come there, it seems really empty. Hana shows us to a room and closes the door.

"Why don't you sit down Tris?" She says and I nod. I walk over to the stool and sit down. She gestures for me to take my t-shirt up and I do so. She then puts on this cold gel and now she has this wand thing and moves it around on my stomach.

"You are 2 months pregnant and some few weeks. You can know the sex of the baby in a month." She says. I look at my mother who smiles. "I will let you have some time to talk." Hana says and walks out, closing the door after her.

"I am going to have a baby?" I say.

"Yeah, you are." My mother says coming to sit next to me. Holding my hand.

"But I want to be here. I don't want to stay in Abnegation."

"You don't have to choose Abnegation when the time's comes." She says. "You could always let Hana take care of your child when you are doing initiation, and then when it's done, you could get an apartment and live here."

"I could really do that?" I ask and she nods.

"When you have some hours of after you are done training for initiation, you could go to Hana's and you can visit your baby, but when you are training, Hana sure will help you."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Do you want me to ask her?" She asks and I nod. "Hana?!" My mom shouts and Hana comes in again.

"Everything okay?" She asks coming in. My mother nods.

"So, Tris wants to come here when it's her Choosing Ceremony, maybe you should ask Tris?" My mother says looking at Hana, then at me. I nod.

"Hmm, if I do choose Dauntless, would you be able to take care of him or her, while I train and the when I am done for the day, I would come and take care of him or her?" I ask and she looks she is about to cry.

"Of course I will help you. Your mother was a very close friend of mine, and I will do anything to help you, okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"Well I think we should head back. It's pretty late and we need to talk to your father and brother Beatrice." My mother says and I nod.

"Thank you so much Hana." Mom says, when we are about to leave the infirmary, and gives Hana a hug.

"Your welcome. I want to see you every mother Tris. We need to keep your child healthy. For now everything looks okay, but we need to watch your pregnancy, since you are a teenager and everything, okay?" Hana says and I nod.

"Thank you, and say hello to Uriah for me." I say.

"Yeah, I will. Bye." She says and mom and I walk out.

 **\- PAGE BREAK -**

We are back in Abnegation and we have all eaten dinner. Mom said that we wanted to talk to Caleb and dad, so we are all sitting around in the living room, waiting for someone to speak. I don't know if I should, but maybe I just want to get this over? I do. Let's just be over with this.

"I am pregnant." I say. All eyes are on me now. Caleb looks shocked. My father on the other hand, could look like it's no surprise; it's like he knew or something.

"How?" Dad asks.

"The normal way. Sex." I say, trying to not make this awkward.

"You don't even have a boyfriend!" Caleb says.

"Yeah, I know he left Abnegation this year. So you are right, the father of my baby, left me." I say. I don't think I am handling this situation very well.

"Natalie you know about this?" My father asks and my mother nod.

"We went to the hospital to check today. She is two months pregnant and a few weeks." My mother says.

"When did you find out?" Caleb asks and I look at him.

"Since yesterday." I say.

"I did not expect that Beatrice." He says smiling. I don't get it. I thought he would be really upset with me and everything, but he isn't. Maybe because the father isn't here anymore.

"What do you want to do, Beatrice?" My dad asks and I look at him.

"What can I do? Right? Keep the baby?" I ask and he looks at my mother, who I realize is slightly nodding.

"If that's what you want." My father says and I nod.

"So you are not upset?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I kind of did expect something. You leave in the middle of the night and your mother is acting different and you throw up every morning." He says.

"Why didn't you say anything about leaving the house in the middle of the house?" I ask.

"Because, your mother did exactly the same thing, so did I. So I can't really blame you, plus I have always known that you are like your mother, so..." He says smiling. "I am proud of you of handling this situation so well, and telling us. I am very proud to know that." He says smiling. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Thank you daddy." I say and he smiles.

"Get some sleep now, you need to rest." He says. I walk upstairs with Caleb and he smiles.

"I still can't believe you." He says smiling and I smile.

"Goodnight." I say and he smiles.

"Goodnight, Tris." He says with a smirk and I didn't know he knew my name, but what ever. I am just so happy that my family is here to help me. I have Hana and Uriah seems pretty nice too. I am so happy I have all of them.

 **A/N - I know most parents are really happy when they find out that there 16 year old daughter who is pregnant, but I just felt like making a happy ending. Anyway, please tell me what pansycakes thinks about this chapter. Also, do pansycakes want boy or girl? Names? I will do a time laps, next chapter will probably be after the baby is born, so please tell me names and gender. Review!**


	9. Friends and Family

**A/N - Okay, so I took in all the reviews all Pansycakes wrote and I am really happy I got so many reviews. So, this is going to be a month after the baby was born and there will be talk about things that happened. I just hope everyone is okay with what I am writing now, and I promise there will not be any names that will be the same as my last story or couple for that matter. This is going to be short...**

 **Tris POV**

I am 17 years old mother to are one month old baby. It makes me sound so old. I feel old. I have a beautiful baby boy named Taylor. He looks like Tobias so much. His whole name is Taylor Asher Eaton. I couldn't name him after me, since no I don't really know, it's just not right, and I want him to have something from his father too.

I did meet Tobias one time when I was pregnant. It wasn't anything fun, if you can call it that. I was going to my monthly check ups. I was walking around Dauntless over to the infirmary. I think it was the day I could figure out the gender of my baby. So, I wasn't really myself. Anyway I was walking and then I walked in to a group of Dauntless teenagers.

"Sorry." I said. When I walked straight into a person. I didn't look at his face, but I heard he said it was okay. I kept walking and I turned around. There he was standing with his friends talking. He looked my way - and I know it was him - but I turned around right away when I saw him. I couldn't, I just couldn't, talk to him. Everything was difficult during that time.

So I kept walking. That whole night I wished that I would talk to him. That I the day when he came back from his Choosing Ceremony, that I had just told him. Told him that I was pregnant, but stupid enough I didn't. I didn't and now I have to live with the consequences.

I have gotten to know Uriah quiet a bit. We talk at school. During my pregnancy, I kept getting glares and mean comments from everyone, but Uriah helped me through that. He introduced me to a lot of his friends, or his group of friends you could say. He introduced me to his girlfriend Marlene, and Marlene's friend Lynn. They have all been a great friend.

Then I met a girl, who started joining our group. She is from Candor and her name is Christina. I know that one day, we are going to be like sisters. We haven't really talked about the fact that the Choosing Ceremony is coming around in a year, but we are hoping to or I am hoping that all of them will choose Dauntless.

Christina's boyfriend Will, who I just got introduced to, is also in our group. He is very nice it seems. He is Erudite, so we are all from different factions, but I don't mind. I like our group of friends. Right now, I am pretty close to Lynn. Since the rest of the people have either girlfriends or boyfriends and right now, neither of us have.

Uriah has been talking about this legendary Four that everyone talks about in Dauntless and that Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene are really hoping we meet him one day. I don't know how they think that is going to work after the Choosing Ceremony, but a boy can dream right?

I miss Tobias so so much. It's incredible. I didn't know love was like this. I know I still love Tobias, and I have to say I can't really hate him either. Even if he got me pregnant. I am incredible thankful for having Taylor. Taylor looks a lot like Tobias, but I don't really care, it's like I get to keep a piece of Tobias all for myself and I don't have to share him with anyone. I just hope that Tobias will be okay with what happened. That when I do meet Tobias again, that he will at least meet Taylor. I know that it's going to be difficult, but like I said, a girl can hope.

My family has been so helpful. Dad and mom has helped me a lot with Taylor, and Caleb has been helping a lot with helping me finish my home work. He has been getting my home work from school and is helping me finish it when he comes home. Hana has been a great what ever you call her. She is like a second mother to me, and I appreciate that a lot.

Today, I am home alone and I am broad to death. I want, no I need to get to the training room. I haven't been there since I was, no, since Tobias was here. It's driving me crazy. I need someone to talk to as well. Taylor is currently sleeping. So I don't really have anything to do.

I get up and get my book from the kitchen and I walk back to the living room and sit down on the couch. I start reading, but then there is a knock on the door. Who can that be? It can't be anyone from school, we have school now. I walk over to the door and open it. It's Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Lynn, and Will.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, but I can't help the smile on my lips. I really need someone to talk to or some company.

"Well, school is becoming boring now without you, so we figured that we would go to your place instead." Uriah says smiling.

"Oh, well welcome in." I say smiling. Opening the door for them.

"So, where is Taylor?" Christina asks. They have met him a few times. They seem to love him and I am happy about that. I am so happy I have such great friends and family. I don't think I would be able to do it without them.

"He is sleeping. Kind of been driving me crazy last night." I tell them and they laugh.

"You don't think it's opposite. Maybe it's you driving him crazy?" Uriah says and I join in on the laughing.

"Maybe it is right what you say, but that is only because a single teenage mother is not something fun." I tell them.

"Yeah, so where is Mr. Cutie?" Christina asks and I everyone stars at her. "What?"

"I thought you had a boy friend, and when did he become Mr. Cutie?" I ask her.

"Well, I do have a boyfriend and second, Taylor is cute, so I am betting his dad is cute too." She says smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, but I don't really know where he is right now, except that he is in Dauntless somewhere." I tell them.

"He is in Dauntless?" Will ask.

"Yeah." I say.

"So, how many years older than you is he?"

"He is 2 years older than me."

"Damn, way to go, girl!" Lynn says smiling.

"What's his name, maybe we can find him?" Marlene says.

"No, it's fine. I don't really want to find him yet. I still have a year before the Choosing Ceremony, before I need to tell him." I say.

"So you are choosing Dauntless?" Lynn asks and I nod.

"Is that a surprise?"

"No, I just didn't think you still wanted to."

"Oh, I want out of here, plus I guess I need to talk to Mr. Cutie as you call him Christina." I say looking at Christina.

"Oh, okay, cool. Then we can train together for intitation." Uriah says smiling.

"I am so going to beat you." I say smiling.

"Is that a challenged?" He replies smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Fine! It is so up!" He says smiling. That is when we hear the screaming.

"So much for the free time." I say smiling, walking up the stairs to Taylor's room. I walk up and I get him. I bring him down and he stops crying.

"Hey you." Uriah says walking over to me and taking Taylor from me. "Is mommy driving you crazy?" He asks and we all laugh. I give Uriah Taylor's toy and they sit and play on the floor.

"So, how long did or should I call him Mr. Cutie?" Christina asks.

"That is up to you, but you haven't even seen him, so don't jump to conclusion, plus you kind of already have a boyfriend." I tell her.

"Yeah you do." Will say smiling.

"Anyway, how long were you two together?" She asks.

"Almost 1 year or and we knew each other 3 years." I tell her.

"What did you guys do together?" Marlene asks.

"We practice for Dauntless." I tell them.

After hours of talking about random things, they leave. I take Taylor upstairs and go to bed. I am so tried. So I put him down in his room and I get ready, even if it early, and I go to bed think about Tobias.

 **A/N - I know sucky ending, but I am sick, so I just thought that I would upload something today for all pansycakes reading this. Anyway, please review, and if any pansycakes have any ideas of what I can do now, please tell me or I will just write a year later, at the Choosing Ceremony. Review! :)**


	10. Thank You Hana!

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **JodiCatherine - I will do that! And thank you :)**

 **leek812 - Thank you, it means a lot that someone tells me that! And I will defiantly use time on their relationship! And I know what you mean with the jumping part, won't do it!**

 **fandomobssesion - Thank you for always being so supportive!**

 **Something123 - I see what you mean with Tobias being upset when he finds out, and I will try to make it work. And with the Peter thing, I love the idea, but I have to see if I can make it work somehow. Thank you for the review and the great ideas though!**

 **f4ngirl46 - Thank you for the review and I am feeling better already. I like your idea, and I will try to make it work.**

 **Here is chapter 10! Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV (A Year Later, the day before the Choosing Ceremony)**

I have just put Taylor to bed. He is so big now. He crawls and it just so fun to see how he grows up. I just wish that Tobias would be here to see him. It's the night before the Choosing Ceremony. I had my aptitude test today. I thought it was going to help me, but it didn't. Well, I already know what faction I am choosing, but I had the aptitude for Abnegation - which isn't that much of a news - then there is Dauntless - which I am not surprised over, after all I have always wanted to be Dauntless - then there is Erudite - I had no idea I would fit in there, literally. Erudite? I just don't get it.

Mom and dad told me that they wanted to talk to me, before tomorrow. I just said goodnight to Taylor and Caleb said that he wanted to read for Taylor tonight, since it's the last night, plus the fact that mom and dad wants to talk to me.

I go downstairs and they are sitting on the couch talking with each other. I go and sit down next to them and they look at me and smiles.

"Hey." Mom says and I smile at her.

"Hi." I say.

"So, we just want to talk to you about tomorrow." Dad says and I look at him.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask.

"Well, do you know what you are going to choose?" He asks and I look at my mom. Should I nod or not? I don't want to hurt his feelings. "It's okay Beatrice, you can tell me."

"Yeah, I know." I tell him and he nods.

"Is it Dauntless?" He asks and I nod again.

"Dad -" I start.

"I told you, it would be okay. Beatrice, I had a feeling for it, since that's where your mother comes from and everything." He says smiling. "Now, what do you want to do with Taylor?"

"Well, I can't really take him with me, can I?" I ask, looking at both my parents.

"No, that is going to be way to dangerous." Mom says and I look at her.

"You want to go to Dauntless for sure, right?" She asks and I nod.

"Why, don't I contact Hana now, and I will meet with her tonight and hand her Taylor for tonight, because she won't be at the Choosing Ceremony and well it will be to dangerous to bring Taylor tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony. Let me take Taylor now and bring him to Hana, so Hana can take care of him tonight and tomorrow?" She says and I look at dad.

"Will he be okay?" I ask her, because right now, I want him to be okay.

"She is a great mother Beatrice, and he needs to get to know Hana, if Hana is going to help you during initiation, I would ask you to come with me, but you need your sleep." She says and I look at dad, who is nodding.

"Okay, let me get him and bring him downstairs though. I want to say goodbye." I say and stand up.

"It's just for tonight and tomorrow, then you can see him again Tris." She says and looks at me.

"Yeah, and that is way too long. He is my baby." I say, I really don't want him to go. I look at my mother and my dad who are smiling.

"What are you guys smiling at?" I ask.

"You really love Taylor, don't you?" Dad says and I nod.

"He is everything." I say.

"Go and get him and I will take him, okay?" My mother says and I nod. I walk upstairs to find Caleb reading to him. I smile at them. They really do look cute together.

"Hey, mom is talking him to her friend Hana, where he will be staying while I train for initiation in Dauntless." I tell Caleb and he looks at me.

"Now?" He asks and I nod.

"Okay, I love you Taylor, I promise I will visit you someday, take care of your mom." Caleb says and I smile. I love that they care for him so much, all of them. I walk over to Caleb and take Taylor and bring him downstairs. After letting dad and me say goodbye to Taylor, mom takes him to Hana. I just hope they both of them will be okay.

 **Tobias POV**

"So, looking forward to tomorrow?" Zeke asks Uriah. We are all eating dinner at Hana's today. Just in case Uriah doesn't choose Dauntless, but I doubt that.

"Yeah, of course." He answers. "So, mom, do you know anything about T, yet?" He asks. I wonder who 'T', is.

"No, her mother was going to tell me tonight, but I don't know anything yet." Hana answers.

"Who is T?" Zeke asks. "Your girlfriend?"

"No, I am dating Marlene. She is my best friend from Abnegation and she told me that she was going to choose Dauntless tomorrow, but I don't know yet." Uriah answers.

"Why don't you know yet?" I ask. Uriah has an Abnegation friend, a girl and she is 16. _No Tobias_ , _don't go there, it can't be Beatrice_. Tris? It could be her. His friend starts with 'T', it could stand for Tris. _No, it can't. Don't go there Tobias, it will only hurt._

"Because she has a 10 months old baby." Uriah answers. Well it's not Tris then. She isn't pregnant.

"So, how long have you know this friend of yours?" Zeke asks.

"For 2 years." Uriah answers. "Lynn, Marlene, and I, know them from school. We have made a lot of friends, I just hope all the of them chooses Dauntless."

"You could hope." Zeke says.

"When do you think Nat will call you or contact you?" Uriah asks Hana. Nat? Names are starting to confuse me.

"Nat?" Hana says with a smile back to Uriah.

"Yeah, heard you two talking and I wanted to try it out." He answers with a smile.

"Well, Abnegation don't have phones, so she won't call, but she told me to meet her in the train, the one the goes before midnight." Hana answers.

"So, you are going to the train tracks and you are going to be on that train before midnight and then you will find out if T is coming to Dauntless or not?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah." Hana says. "Don't worry Uri, she will come."

"Okay, it's just that I don't want her to be alone."

"You will see her tomorrow, why don't you go to bed, you need sleep." Hana tells Uriah and Uriah nods. He takes his plate to the kitchen and goes to bed.

"Well, do you two boys need anything?" Hana asks us and I look at Zeke.

"No, but Four can't stay can?" Zeke says. Every year since I have been here, we have always watched the Choosing Ceremony together, since I don't have a TV and he does, but I know I can't, because I have to be at the net, so I won't be able to watch it anyways.

"I can't remember, I am training the initiates tomorrow, but next year probably." I tell him and he nods.

"Right, well I will meet you at the net then." Zeke says and I nod.

"Goodnight and thanks for dinner, it was amazing as always." I tell Hana and stand up.

"Of course anything Four. See you!" She says with a smile. I stand up and make my way to my apartment. I wonder if I can see Tris tomorrow. I really hope so. I miss her like crazy.

 **Tris POV (Choosing Ceremony)**

I am standing in line with all the 18 years old teenagers, waiting for their turn to choose their 'home'. I look up and see my parents smiling at me. I look in front of me and see Caleb. He turns to look at me with a smile.

"You have to let me keep a relationship with Taylor, you know that right?" He says and I smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it another way than that." I tell him with a smile.

The Choosing Ceremony goes away fast, they have already started with names. Uriah, of course choose Dauntless, same with Marlene and Will. Next on up is Lynn.

"Dauntless." Marcus says. Tobias father - if he deserves that title - and the person who is directing the Choosing Ceremony this year.

Okay, now we need Christina to choose Dauntless too. After some few names it's Christina's turn. It's Caleb's turn and to no surprise he choice Erudite. It's Christina's turn and she chooses Dauntless too. Yes! All our friends choose Dauntless or my friends choose Dauntless. After some few more, it's my turn.

I walk up to the stage and take the knife from Marcus. I cut myself and put my hand over the bowl of coals.

"Dauntless." Marcus says. Yes! I am free! I am Dauntless. All I can think about now, surprisingly isn't Tobias, but Taylor. I walk over to the Dauntless section and some person gives me a plaster to put over the cut. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will and Christina, comes over to me and we hug.

"We are all Dauntless now." I say and they cheer. We sit down and wait for Dauntless to leave or have this Choosing Ceremony over with.

When its over, Dauntless leave first and we run to the train tracks. When the train comes we jump on. We all sit down in a group and talk.

"So, how is Taylor?" Christina asks.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today." I say looking at everyone. Then I look at Uriah. "How is he?"

"He is fine, but he did wake me up from my peaceful sleep last night." Uriah say, which cause us all to laugh.

"Well, welcome to my world. I don't think I have had a peaceful sleep since before I was pregnant, if you don't count last night." I say smiling.

"Hey Stiff!" Someone shouts, when I turn I see Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I just wanted to tell you that, know when we are in the same faction, you are going to get for what you did to me! You hear me? You are going to get!" He says. When I came back, after Taylor was born, Peter asked me out and I rejected him. After that he has been really mean, not only to me, but everyone else. I think I really hurt him, by saying 'no', I didn't want to date him.

"What ever Peter." I tell him and look back at my friends. "So, Uri, you still up for our deal?"

"Of course, but we don't have to do it. I mean if you want to back out, I understand, it's fine, you know. I won't take it personal." He says.

"Are you sure you are talking about me, it sounds as to me, that you are more afraid than me." I tell him, which cause them to laugh.

"No, I just don't want to hurt Tay's mother." He says with a smile.

"Are you backing down, because you are scared of a stiff?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No, not at all." Uri says smiling. "How says that?"

"So, you are not backing down from a small, skinny, Abnegation girl?" I say smiling.

"No. But now, you just said yourself that you are a small, skinny, Abnegation girl, what is it?" Uriah says. We had this conversation once, and it didn't really end well. I ended up giving him a black eye for a week.

"Well, it has it perks, being both. I think I will go with the one I want, when I want." I tell Uriah, who just nods.

"Fine, what ever, but you are so on Ms. Small, skinny, Abnegation girl!" Uriah says.

"You did not just say that!" I say.

"Get ready, we are jumping!" Someone shouts. I turn to look at the view. We are almost at the Dauntless compound.

"We are not done with this! You are so going to get!" I tell Uriah, which cause everyone to laugh and we all stand up. Christina and I jump together. I have more practice than her and land on my feet, but she doesn't and fall, and drags me down with her. I got some few cuts here and there, but nothing to major.

"You okay?" I ask her and she nods. We walk over to a man standing on top of the railing of the building. I have seen him before. Yes, he is my mothers friend Max, I think his name was. I met him some few times, and he seems nice. My mom asked him, if I could bring Taylor here when the time comes and he said yes. He helped me with making Taylor a Dauntless born. I should really be thankful for my mom coming from this faction.

I don't really listen in on what he is saying, because I have a feeling it is something to do with the Choosing Ceremony, and on how we are going to survive we need to do that and that. I don't really care, I just want to get down there so I can se my Taylor.

"How is going to jump first?" Max says and I tune in.

"Is there a net at the bottom or something?" Peter asks.

"I guess you will find out." Max says. "Now, how is going to jump first?"

"Me." I say and walk over to Max. He looks at me and smiles. I guess he recognizes me.

I stand up on the railing block thing of the building and look down. It's a whole at the bottom. I guess is what mom meant was dangerous. I take of my jacket and I jump. I am flying. I love this feeling. I am actually flying. When I come to the bottom there is something that catches me. A net. I look up and see people looking down. I smile. I actually made it. I have waited for this for so long and I did it. Of course the last two years has been worse than the others, but I did it. I try to get of the net, but I can't, so I take the first hand I see. I get down from the net and look around. Hallways.

"Thank you." I say as I am finished looking around, and then turn to the person who helped me out. Tobias?

"Did you get pushed?" He asks and I look at him.

"No." I say a bit to mean I guess. I know that is Tobias, and he is acting like he doesn't know me. He better not ask me my name or I am going to freak out.

"What's your name?" He asks. Does he want me to freak out or not?

"Tris." I say, not looking at him. He doesn't deserve me looking at him. Not now anyway.

"Make the announcement Four." Someone from the side says.

"First jumper Tris." He says. "Welcome to Dauntless."

I move when I hear someone else land in the net. Four as people call him here, helps the person out. Uriah?

"You know Uri, if you still want to keep the deal, that's fine, but if you don't I understand. I was after all the first jumper." I tell him and he turns to look at me.

"That by the way," Uriah says pointing at Four, "is the legendary Four, I told you about." Oh okay. He is Mr. Popular here. Nice. I nod to Uriah. "But anyway, don't think about Ms. Small skinny Abnegation girl." He says smiling.

"You know, that's it. When we are done here, you are so going to show me the training room." I tell him and he smiles.

"Will be my pleasure T!" He says smiling.

"Second jumper Uriah." Tobias says. Uriah walks over to me and smiles.

"I bet the third jumper is going to be Marlene." Uri says and I look at him.

"This is so going to be Christina." I say and he looks like I am crazy.

"You are allowed to dream Tris, I will allow that." He replies.

Tobias helps the next person out and I win, it's Christina.

"What did you say?" I ask Uriah and he just looks away.

"Did you bet with her again Uriah, you know she will always win over you." Christina says after telling her name to Tobias and him announcing it.

"Yeah right, one day, one day Tris, I will win." He says smiling.

"Well you are allowed to dream!" I tell him smiling.

After everyone has come down from the building, we start. We are 9 initiates. Molly, Dream, Al, Peter, Myra, Edward, Christina, Will, Al, and me. Molly seems to be found of Tobias, which by the way is not something I like. I guess he has a girlfriend and everything here. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about Taylor. But he deserves to know. I will find that out later. Let's just focus, shall we?

"My name is Four and this is Lauren. I will be training the Transfers, since I am guessing the Dauntless born don't need a tour, why don't you follow Lauren." He says and the Dauntless born leave.

"I will meet you at lunch T!" Uriah shouts and I smile.

"I am so going to win!" I shout back.

"If you didn't listen, my name is Four and I usually work in the control room, but now I am training you guys." He starts.

"Four like the number?" Christina asks. He looks at her and comes over to us.

"Not a smart idea, Chris." I tell her.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Christina." She says.

"Well, Christina, exactly like the number, do you have a problem with that?" He asks her and she shakes her head.

"First lesson you learn from me is so to keep your mouth shut, okay?" He says walking back to his spot. Everyone nods. "Okay, now let's start with the tour, but first any questions?" No one raises their hand, except Molly. "Yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks and he looks at her. I look at her. Why does he have to be so handsome, that all the girls want him. That's what it seems like anyway and that is what Uriah told me. I guess I should get used to it, he probably has a girlfriend for all I know.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend, and I do not intend on getting on." He says and then moves his eyes over to me. I look away. I love him and everything, but he acts as if he doesn't know me, and I don't like that.

"Lets go." He says.

After walking around and learning all the names of the places we go to the cafeteria. He has show us The Pit, which is where everything happens. The training room, which we will be training at for some weeks. Then there is The Chasm, which I know is going to be my favorite place out of all. It's nice and quiet.

We are all walking towards the cafeteria when I see Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn walking towards us.

"Hey, Uri, I am not sure I feel like fighting after lunch, I want to see Taylor." I tell him and he nods.

"I understand, I will show you where they are." Uriah says and I nod. We all walk to lunch and get our food. They only table left with enough seats with are next to Tobias. I walk over and Christina sits down, and I sit down next to her, which is also next to Tobias. They only other person there is an older version of Uriah and a girl next to him.

"This is my brother Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna, also Lynn's sister." Uriah says and I nod.

"This is Al." Christina says, "I thought he could sit with us, since I know him, he comes from Candor." We all nod.

"And you all know Four." Marlene says smiling and we nod.

"So how are you?" Zeke asks me.

"Tris." I tell him.

"Tris?" He says and I nod.

I finish my food pretty quick and I learned that the food that I ate is called Hamburger. It's actually pretty good. I can't believe I haven't had this food before. Everyone has made small talk with each other.

"So, Uriah, ready to go?" I ask Uriah and he looks at me.

"You really want to see Taylor, don't you?" He says and I nod.

"I haven't seen him since last night, I need to see him." I tell him.

"Hey, we are so coming with you." Marlene says. "We haven't seen him since I don't know, a week ago or something."

"Fine, I don't care, but I am so holding him first." I tell them and they smile.

"You hold him all the time." Christina says.

"Well, he is mine, so..." I say smiling. "Can we go?"

"I can't believe you are making me skip my Dauntless Cake." Uriah says standing up.

"Oh, the amazing Dauntless cake. Well I am sorry, can we go now?" I say and he nods.

"Let's go." Uriah says.

We all walk through the different hallways. Until we come to Hana's apartment. Everyone is here except Four and Zeke and Shauna of course. We didn't really talk to them. We walk in and I find push my way through the door and into the apartment. Hana is sitting on the floor and playing with Taylor.

"Oh my god." I say walking over to Hana and Taylor.

"Mama." He says and I pick him up.

"I missed you baby." I say and hug him. I let go of him and sit down on the floor having him in my lap. Everyone sits down around me.

"Can we hold him now?" Christina asks and I shake my head.

"No, I want to hold him." I say and they smile. "God, I missed him, it's crazy."

"Yeah, well kids happens to do that to mothers." Hana says smiling.

"Thank you Hana. Thank you so much for doing this." I tell her and she smiles.

"Of course darling." She says and stands up. "How is your brother Uriah?"

"He is with Four and is fine." He replies.

"Okay good." She says. "Are you guys eating here or at the cafeteria today?" Everyone looks at me.

"Oh, I am so eating with Taylor." I tell them.

"Here." Uriah says and Hana nods.

We sit and talk for some time, while I play with Taylor, who's in my lap.

"So, have you talked to the father or seen him yet?" Will ask and I look at him.

"Seen him, yes, talked to him, no." I answer. That's when we hear the door open up.

"He is so cute, you are going to love him." Zeke says. "Of, everyone is here."

"What are you doing here, Zeke?" Uriah asks.

"Well, I wanted to introduce Taylor to Four and Shauna." He replies. I turn and look at Tobias.

"Tris?" He says and I look at him. I turn around and look at Christina.

"It's your lucky day Chris, here take care of him." I say handing Taylor over to Christina.

"Yeah, come to aunty." She says and takes him in her lap.

"What about me?" Uriah asks and I look at him.

"After wards." I say. Then Taylor starts to fuss. "Please Tay, I need to do something."

"I don't think he wants me. I don't think you were the only one missing him, I think he missed his mama too." Christina says smiling. I take him and look at Uriah.

"Where is your room?" I ask and he looks at me.

"There." He points to the door. I nod.

"Thanks." I say and walk over to the door. I turn to look at Four. "Four." I say and he just rolls his eyes at me, but follows me. I walk in and he closes the door.

"He is his?" Tobias asks and I turn to look at him.

"Tobias?" I say and he looks at me.

"No Tris, tell me, is Taylor or what ever his name is, are you his mother?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and he looks at me.

"Who is the father?" He asks and I look at him.

"Well you can guess." I say and he looks at me.

"When did you find out?" He asks and I look at him. "Tris, you didn't tell me about him, I deserve that you tell me this."

"Tobias, please."

"No, I love you Tris, but no. Tell me when did you find out? It was the last time I saw you, wasn't it?" He says and I look away. "I told you to find out why you were sick and you found out that you were pregnant."

I turn to look at him. I then turn to look at Taylor who is sleeping. I turn around and look around. Bed. I put Taylor down on the bed and put pillows around so he won't fall out. I then turn to look at Tobias.

"You love me?" I ask him and he looks at me annoyed.

"Tris."

"Tobias, I did find out after the Choosing Ceremony, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. It was hard for me and all I wanted was for you to tell me it would be okay. And then there is the part where Taylor grew up, he looks like you a lot, that itself was hard." I say looking at him. "I know and I regret not telling you, I really do, but I wanted to let you go, I didn't want you to have to worry about me anymore."

"Tris, I love you and I am always going to worry about you! But you didn't tell me this. You should have told me that you were pregnant."

"What would you have done? What could you have done?" I ask him and I have tears in my eyes now.

"I don't know, but I left you alone, but now you tell me, I didn't just leave you alone, I left you and my son." He says. He turns around. "My son." I walk over to him and touch his back.

"I am sorry." I say and he turns around and looks at me.

"What's his whole name?" He asks looking at me.

"Taylor Asher Eaton." I say looking at him.

"Why my last name?" He asks and I smile.

"Well, he knew his mother, I just wanted him to have a part of his father too, even if he has his father's looks." I say smiling and he rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head; then he looks at Taylor who is sleeping.

"I just need some time, okay?" He says looking at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I just want some time to take all this in. I love you and I probably love him too, but I just need to breath." He says.

"You are upset with me for not telling you, aren't you?" I say.

"Yeah, a bit, but it will be okay. I will be okay and I am happy you kept our son." He says smiling down at me.

"Did you just say our son?" I say and I smile.

"I will talk to you later." He says and turns around and opens the door. I walk out.

"Wait, Four." I say and he turns to look at me.

"Later." He says.

"You are just going to go like that?" I ask and he turns around to look at me.

"I will talk to you later, I promise, but I just need to think okay?" He says and I nod.

"Fine, what ever." I say and look away. He walks out the door and everyone looks at me.

"What did your instructor tell you?" Zeke says.

"You know about me, don't you?" I ask him. I have a feeling Four told him about his girlfriend from Abnegation.

"Yeah, he did. He will come around, it's a big thing from knowing nothing, to know this." Zeke says and I nod.

"Where is Taylor?" Marlene asks.

"Sleeping." I say and they nod. I walk over to them and sit down. We all talk about random things, enjoying our last day, before training starts.

 **A/N - I know it's long, I just didn't know where to end it. Anyway, I hope this was okay, I tried to include everyone's idea, please tell me, what pansycakes think. Review! :P**


	11. First Day Of Training

**Sorry for not updating, school is nearly finished and I have had a lot to do! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Tris POV**

"We have three stages, here in Dauntless. In stage one, we focus on the primarily physical, second stage is about primarily emotional, third stage is primarily mental. We have rankings after stage one. If you rank below the number ten you are out, but if you rank higher than that, you made it. After stage three we will rank you again and you have to be higher than number ten again. This time, you will be ranked with the Dauntless born and if we you don't rank higher, again you are faction less. I suggest that you work hard in stage one, since it's harder to rank higher if you are a lower rank at the start in the second and third stage." Four say. "Now, let's get started, get the -"

"We get ranked?" Someone in the crowed says. I look around, trying to find out where the voice came from. I think it was Myra.

"Yeah, you do." Four answers.

"Why didn't we know this?" Peter asks. Four is about to answer when someone comes in. I turn to look at the door and there is a guy with a lot piercings and more ink than skin.

"Eric." Four says and Eric smiles.

"Hello, I thought I would come and see how training is going." He replies. "Now, what was the question I heard?"

"Why didn't we know that if we don't rank high enough we get kicked out?" Peter asks again.

"You chose us, now it's our turn to chose you. Would you have chosen differently if yo knew?" Eric asks. No one says anything, we just look at each other. "That's what I thought."

"Eric, was it anything you wanted or can I get back to training?" Four replies. I don't think they like each other very much; at least by the tone Four says things to Eric.

"Just keep training you, I will just stand and watch. You won't even notice me." Eric says with a smirk. I don't think I like Eric very much either.

"Okay, like I said before all of these questions, go and get the knives." Four says and points at the table with many knives. "Take three and no more."

Everyone go and gets the three knives and then we walk back to the targets. I turn to look at the target. It's perfect. I have never thrown a knife with this kind of target. In our training room or should I say my training room, I only hard pain and circles.

"Watch me and then do it yourself." Four says and walks over to one target. I feel like I don't need to watch him. I have done this for almost five years and two of the last years, he wasn't even there to show me.

He gets in position and it's exactly the same one he showed me, when we were training together. He inhales and then exhales and then throws the knife. It lands dead center. Nice. I think to myself. I knew he was going to be able to hit dead center, but it's another thing to actually see it happen again.

"Your turn." He says and I smile. I walk over to a target, next to Christina and Will. I position myself - the same position I have been practicing for five years or you could say the same position as Four - and do exactly the same thing I have done for years and let the knife fly. It hits dead center. I am not surprise, since I have been able to hit the center for quite some years, but it's still fun. I turn around and see that no one is throwing knives. Everyone is watching me.

"When did you learn that?" Christina asks. I look at her and smile.

"I told you I knew how to throw a knife." I say smiling.

"I didn't really think you were serious." She says smiling.

"What ever." She says.

"I didn't think you actually had a chance of winning that bet, but maybe you do after all." Will says smiling.

"Why did you think I agreed to do the bet after all. I do know how to do this, if I didn't, I would agree how to do this bet." I say smiling and he smiles.

"Get back to work." Four says. I turn to look at him and he smiles at me. I turn back and focus on the targets.

After some few hours, everyone has hit the target at least once. Except Al. I feel bad for him. I have pretty much been just throwing knives and showed Will and Christina how I did it. Very boring if you ask me. I think I should help Al now. I decide I will.

I walk over to him and he smiles at me.

"Hey." I say and he says it back.

"You need help?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Yeah, thanks." He says and I smile. I stand next to him and get in position. I tell him to copy me and he does. Then I show him how to throw the knife; where his arm is and where the knife goes. He does really good for a starter. I then tell him about inhale and exhale and then I do it myself and he copies when I am done. His knife hits around the target and at least sticks. Yeah! He did it.

"Thank you." He says with a smile.

"You did it." I say smiling. "Now, keep working like that and I promise you that you will get better."

"Thanks." He says smiling. I let him get back to work and walk over to Christina and Will. They are looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask and they smile.

"So, what do you think about Al?" Will asks smiling.

"Well, I guess he is nice. Why?" I ask.

"I think he likes you." Christina says smiling.

"You two would look cute together." Will adds.

"You guys, I just met him and he just me and plus I don't know, I kind of want to spend time with Taylor and I don't mind being single." I tell them. They look at me.

"You want to be with Taylor's father, don't you?" Christina says and I look at her.

"Right now, I just want to be safe here in Dauntless, finish initiation and then figure out things out. But you are right, I do want to talk to Taylor's father, but I am not sure I want a relationship, but we will see." I tell them. I don't know. I haven't really thought about that part. I have focusing on actually making it to Dauntless, that I didn't really think about the part after that. I want to be with Tobias, but I don't know. I feel like he has changed. I guess we will find out soon enough.

"Okay." They both say.

"Okay, lunch time." Four shouts. Everyone puts their knife away and I wait for Al, Chris, and Will. They come over to me and Al puts his arm around my shoulder and I smile.

"Did you figure out how to throw the knife?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He says smiling. We walk out of the training room. We all stop, when we hear my name being called. We all turn around, Al's arm still around me. Tobias is the one that called. I look at him and he looks at me.

"Can we talk?" He asks and I look at Christina.

"What time is it?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"Ask the Erudite." She replies and I smile.

"Will?"

"It's twelve." He replies and I nod.

"Thanks." Taylor would usually get his food now, and I really want to give it to him, because he is going to sleep after that. I really want to see Taylor and Hana for that matter. I turn to look at Tobias.

"I can't really, I have something to do." I answer looking at him and he looks to his right and left.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" Christina asks and I shake my head.

"I kind of have a child I need to care for." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh right, I totally forgot." She says smiling.

"Hey." I say and she smiles.

"Sorry, but it's kind of hard to forget when you talk about Taylor all the time." She says.

"If you don't want to listen to me talk about him, you can leave." I tell her smiling. "But you see when you have a kid, you don't want to leave him alone, and I haven't seen him since yesterday, so..." I tell her.

"I was kidding. I love him too." She says smiling.

"Why don't we go and grab something to eat for you and you can head up to Hana." Will say and I nod.

"Thanks." I tell them and Christina and Will leave.

"Let's go, then." I say to Al.

"Tris." Four says and I look at him. "I need to talk to you."

"We can talk later, right now, I am going to Hana's place." I tell him, while looking at him. "You could always join me." I say hoping that he will.

"No, I guess I will talk to you later." He says and walks back into the training room and closing the door behind him.

"You okay?" Al asks me and I nod.

"Why don't you go and gets some food with Will and Christina, I just need some air." I tell him and he nods and walks away.

I walk to Hana's apartment, thinking about Tobias. I need him. Taylor needs him. I need both of them to know each other. I get to Hana's apartment and knock on the door. Hana opens the door and let me in.

"I was just about to feed him, do you want to do it?" She asks and I look at her.

"What do you give him?" I ask her and she smiles.

"I bought some formula." She replies and I nod.

"Oh okay, yeah I would like to feed him, if I can." I tell her and she nods.

"You can use Zeke bedroom over there." She says pointing to the door. I walk into the living room and find Taylor on the floor playing with his toys. I walk over to him and lift him up. I hold him tight, while I walk to Zeke's bedroom. I close the door after me and sit down on his bed. I look around. There is a baby bed there, and things for Taylor. I guess it's kind of Taylor's room now, since Zeke doesn't live here.

I give Taylor milk, while leaning against the headboard. I try to think about all that has happened today. My mind keep going over the part where Tobias wanted to talk to me, but he didn't want to come with me and see Taylor. Why? I guess I should just give him some time.

I sit there for I don't know how long, until I hear someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask. Hoping that they won't come in, since I don't have my t-shirt on.

"It's me, Christina." She says and I look down at Taylor. He is sleeping.

"Wait one second." I tell her. I try to get Taylor of me, but he just bites me harder. It really hurts actually.

"Taylor let go of me." I say and he smiles. Oh, he is pretending to be asleep. I see. "I know you are awake."

I take him of me and put him on the bed. He opens his eyes and looks at me. I guess he is still hungry. He gets milk in the day time, but I try to give him so smashed bananas or fruit. So he can learn to eat something.

I put on my bra probably and put on my t-shirt. I then lift Taylor up and he leans his head on my shoulder and I walk outside. Everyone is here, talking. Everyone except Four. I guess I should get used to it.

"Hi." I say and they look at me and smile. "What's up?" I ask Christina.

"Four cut the day short. He said he had something else to do." Christina tells me and I nod. I wonder what that is about. I look at Zeke and he is watching me.

"I put your food on the table over there." Christina tells me and points to the table, where food is. I walk over to the table and sit down, Tay in my lap. It's pasta and some salad. I try to eat, but it's kind of difficult when Taylor want's to take pieces of my food of my plate too. I guess he wants some too, but this is my food. He already got his.

I mange to eat everything and look at him and he smiles up at me. I walk back out to the others and they look at me.

"Done eating?" Marlene asks and I nod. I look at Zeke again and he looks at me.

"Can you help me with something?" I ask him and he nods.

"Let's go." He says and heads toward the door. I follow him and Lynn asks me where I am going.

"I am going out, I will be back, though." I say and they smile. "See you."

We walk out of the apartment, Zeke, Taylor and I.

"Do you know why he cut the training short?" I ask Zeke and he looks at me and shakes his head.

"Can you show me his apartment?" I ask and he nods.

We walk in silence. I have already lost count on how many turns we have gone. I am not going to find my way back to Hana's apartment. I know that.

Zeke then stops in front of a door. I turn to look at me.

"He lives there. Just remember, give him time to breathe okay." Zeke says and I nod.

"Thanks." I say and watch Zeke leave to the next apartment. I guess he lives there now. I knock on the door and after some few knocks Tobias opens the door. He looks at me, surprised to see me.

"Hey, can I come in?" I ask and he looks down at Taylor. I look at Tobias and he looks up at me again.

"I guess." He says and opens his door wider. I walk in and look around. Then I turn to look at him. He has showered. His hair is wet and he is not wearing the same clothes he wore this morning.

"You wanted talk." I say looking at him and he looks at me.

"Yeah, alone." He says.

"Taylor is not going to say anything. If you want to talk to me alone, I can make him sleep and we can talk." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Why did you bring him then?" He asks and I look at Taylor and the Tobias.

"Because I was hoping that you would just I don't know, be with me with him." I tell him and he looks at me.

"He can sleep in my bed for now. It's over there." Tobias says and I walk over to the closed door, he pointed at and walk in. The room has a bed and a mirror and a closet and a shelf. I walk over to the bed and put Taylor down. He looks at me and I smile. I put pillows around him, so he doesn't fall out of the bed and stroke his face and smile at him. He is tried and falls asleep quick. I then turn of the lights and walk back into the living room. Tobias looks at me.

"Sleeping?" He asks and I nod.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him and he looks at me. I look at him. Tobias is standing behind the kitchen island and I am leaning against the bedroom door frame. I walk over to him and sit on one of the bar stool. I take his hands in mine and he looks up at me.

"You did good in class today." He says and I smile.

"Well, I had a really good teacher, plus I have practiced for almost 5 years." I tell him and smile. "How are you?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I am fine." He says and I know that is a lie.

"Please, I don't know why you call yourself Four, but please, let down your walls now, it's only me here." I tell him, hoping to see Tobias. He looks at me and smiles. "Now, seriously, how are you?"

"Honestly?" He asks and I nod. "Well, I am upset that you didn't tell me, but then I am upset with myself for being upset with you, and I can't really be upset with you since I missed you so so much, and I love you, but I can't let the fact go, that for some reason you didn't tell me the last day I saw you and the fact that you mange to get into Dauntless and you didn't care to find me and then tell me." He says and I nod. I can understand that he is upset with me. I would also be.

"Tobias, I am sorry, you know that, but I know you wanted a fresh start and telling you about Taylor, wouldn't give you that." I tell him and he looks at me.

"But, this is information I would want and need to know. I was responsible for getting you pregnant in the first place." He say and let's go of my hands. He stands up and walks around the counter. I turn the bar stool around and he looks at me.

"Yeah, but I don't care about that now." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Tris, you are the only Abnegation girl who were pregnant at sixteens years, of course you care, school couldn't have been easy." He says.

"Well, after you left, I did find out, but I wasn't showing, so I got some friends. First I got Uriah and he introduced me to Will, Christina, Lynn, and Marlene. They helped me get me through it." I tell him and he looks at me.

"How far along where you, before I left?" He asks.

"I was two months along." I tell him and he looks at me.

"You where two months pregnant before I left?" He asks and I nod. "You where two months pregnant before I left?"

"What is the problem with that?" I ask and he looks at me.

"We didn't have sex two months before I left." He says and I look at him.

"No, we had sex two months and a few weeks before you left. Our first time, remember?" I say and he looks at me.

"You got pregnant your first time, I mean the first time we did it?" He asks and I nod.

"You where pregnant for two months when I was with you and I didn't think about it once." He says and I walk over to him.

"Well neither did I. Tobias, I know that you don't like that I didn't tell you, but I know you, and you wouldn't be able to focus here in Dauntless if I did tell you. It's was better for both of us this way." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Better for both of us?" He says. "Tris, I wasn't there for you the whole time you where pregnant." He says and I look at him.

"Tobias, you can be here for me now, plus I knew I got to see you in two years anyway, and what could you have done about my pregnancy?" I ask him.

"Well, I could have been there more often." He says and I shake my head.

"You told me, the last day we saw each other, that you would try to see me more often and you didn't, you didn't even know about the baby." I tell him and he looks at me. "I am not upset with you, but you wouldn't have had time."

"I know, but -"

"Tobias no, the past is the past, please just be here with me now. Be there for your son." I tell him and looks at me.

"Tobias, I am fine." I take his hand in mine and he looks at me. "What is it, you are hiding something." I tell him.

"What's going on with you and Al?" He asks and I smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say smiling.

"Yeah, I would like to know." He says.

"Are you jealous?" I ask smiling.

"How you help him, and how close he is with you, and how he keeps his arms around you, yes." He says it like it's totally obvious.

"Well, nothing is going on with me and Al, why are you asking and why are you jealous? There is like nothing going on between you and me, so I could date however I want and you don't have a say in it." I tell him smiling.

"Really Tris?" He says smiling.

"What? It's true." I tell him. "The thing is that, I could be dating Al if I wanted to - because there is not like you want to be with me - anyway, I could be dating Al if I wanted to, and I actually might want to since, last night when we talked, I hadn't seen you for two years, and all I get from you is that you were upset with me and that's pretty much it." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Well, I kind of just found out that I am father." He says and I look at him.

"Well, you could have done it another way that what you did, instead of asking questions right after we closed the door, I don't you could have hugged me and said something like 'it's good to see you again'. I don't know, but I didn't even get a hug from you, and I haven't seen you in like two years and I actually really miss-" I am cut of. But not by words. By his lips. I don't know what's happening. He is kissing me? He is really kissing me. He must notice my confusion, because I can feel that he is pulling away. I am not letting him leave my lips now. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back and I can feel his smile against my lips. He then wraps his arms around my waist and bits on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I give it to him right away and I explore his mouth. I have missed him so much.

We pull apart, but he is leaving his forehead against mine. We are both breathing heavily.

"I missed that so much." I say and he smiles.

"I missed you so much." He says and I open my eyes to look at him.

"I love you." I tell him and he smiles.

"I love you too." He says and leaning in to give me another kiss. We break apart when I hear someone screaming. I let go of Tobias and I can hear him groan and I smile to myself. I walk into his bedroom and find Taylor screaming. I turn on the light and Taylor looks around. Then his eyes finds mine and I smile at him.

"You didn't sleep for long." I say to him and walking closer to him and stops crying. I pick him up and he leans his head into the crook of my neck. I carry him out to of the bedroom and find Tobias looking at me.

"Hey you." I say and he smiles at me.

"Hey." He says. I walk into the living room and sit down on the floor with Taylor in my lap. I look up and find Tobias looking down at us.

"Come sit down." I tell him and he does. He sits across from me and looks down at Taylor who is crawling around the room. I look at Tobias to find him looking at me and then at Taylor.

"What is it?" I ask him and he looks back at me.

"How do you know, I won't do anything like what Marcus did to me?" He asks me and I look at him.

"Because you love me and him too much to hurt either of us." I tell him and looks at me.

"How can you be sure?" He asks.

"Tobias, you are care about me and you protect me and love me and you are so kind to me. You are everything I ever want, and Taylor, well, you just met Taylor and you will do everything to keep him safe too." I tell him and move closer to him.

"You don't know that." He says.

"Yes I do. You love me and you love him, you would never hurts us." I tell him taking his hand in mine. "You will be a great father some day, I promise you." I tell him and kiss him.

"Thank you." He says when we break apart. I smile at him.

"No thank you, for being here and forgiving me. Or wait, you do forgive me right?" I ask, I never really found out if he did forgive me.

He chuckles and says "Of course I forgive you." He says and I lean into his should and we watch Taylor crawling around the living room.

 **A/N - Yeah, they kissed! I am really happy with this chapter, please tell me what Pansycakes thought about it! Sorry for not updating! I really am! Well I hope all Pansycake liked this chapter! Please review and please give me some ideas you want to happen in the next few chapters! Please review or PM me! :)**


	12. Liar

**Thanks for all the reviews**

 **Tris POV**

Eric has been telling us about what today's training. It seems as we are going to learn how to shoot a gun - which sounds really interesting, since I haven't done it before - and then in the afternoon, we are going to learn some fighting techniques, which just sounds boring, at least if Tobias are going to teach them, because I know pretty much every single fighting technique, since he taught me some years ago.

"Everyone, grab a gun!" Eric shouts, which brings me back to reality again. I walk with the rest of initiates and get a gun. I walk back to the target and wait for something interesting to happen. Last night, I was with Tobias until late, and I didn't get to bed until like midnight, so I am very tired.

Four goes to stands in front of the target, shows us the position we need to stand in, and shows us how to shoot. He tells us that it's different from a knife and that we need to be careful. I already know that it's different, since the fact that it's heavier than I thought. But other than that, it doesn't feel so different. Maybe I will notice something when I shoot.

"Your turn." Four says when he is done. I stand in the same position as Four and lift the gun up to eye level. I get ready to shoot, when I notice everyone around me looking at me.

"What?" I ask and Christina comes over to me.

"I think everyone is waiting for you to magically hit the bulls eye today too." She whispers and I smile.

"Seriously? I have never held a gun before and I have no idea how to do this." I tell her and she smiles.

"Good luck." She says and steps away. I turn toward the target and look around again, I have to say I have never been a fan of audience. Okay, here goes nothing.

I look at the target, I know that I am going to fail this, why do I even care. Okay, let's get this over with. I look at the target and I know I am going to fail, okay and I shoot. I knew I wouldn't hit the bull's eye, but I hit the arm. I guess that's better than nothing. Then I look around and everyone is looking at me.

"Okay..." I start and everyone is looking at me and then clapping. Okay, I have no idea what is going on. I didn't even hit the bulls eye. Christina sees my confusion and comes over to me.

"You did hit the target. Everyone wasn't expecting you to hit the bulls eye, only around the target." She says and nod.

"Okay, let's get back to work!" Eric shouts. I guess he didn't like the fact that I mange to hit the target or that I was center of attention, which is totally fine by me. I don't mind not being center of attention anyways.

It's lunch now. Everyone has hit the target, but only a few manged to hit the bulls eye. I manged to hit the bulls eye after just a few shoots at the target. The gun isn't that different from the knife, except that when you let the bullet fly, you need to be careful, for your body to be shaken behind, if that makes sense. When you let the bullet fly, you need to be careful, because you can fall, since the pressure is pretty strong. I guess I just repeated the same thing twice. Sorry.

Anyways, when I got to Hana's apartment last night, we started talking about how we are going to do this. She told me that Max wants her to the fence, once a week, to make sure everything is okay or something like that. I didn't really understand, but something like that, and she can't take Taylor with him, so I need to figure that out today, I guess. Since she is leaving today after dinner.

It's just for three days, but that is three days without knowing what to do. I really wonder what I am going to do with him. I am walking to her apartment now, alone, and Christina, Al, and Will, went to get something to eat from the cafeteria for me. When I get to her apartment. I go inside and don't bother knocking. I am pretty used to be here and she knows I am the one coming at this time. I go inside and she smiles at me.

"Hey." She says and I smile.

"Hey." I reply. I look at Taylor who is crawling around the apartment.

"I am really sorry about this, if I had known, I would have told you before." She says and I can hear in her voice that she truly is sorry.

"It's okay, I will figure something out." I tell her and she smiles at me. Then we hear the door open up and everyone comes. Zeke, Shauna, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and Al.

"Did he eat?" I ask Hana and she nods.

"I gave him a bottle of milk, he seemed pretty hungry." She tells me and I nod.

"Thanks." I tell her and she nods.

"Here I brought you a salad and a hamburger." Christina says giving me a plastic bag.

"Thank you." I tell her. I go and sit down on the kitchen table and unpack my food. I start eating and Christina and Will comes to sit down next to me.

"So training was interesting today." Will start and I nod at him.

"I never liked being center of attention." I tell him and nod.

"We could all see that." Christina says smiling.

I look behind me to look for Taylor. I know that everyone here is watching him, but I just feel like I need to make sure he is okay, even if everyone I know is watching. I turn and find Zeke holding him. I smile at that. Hana told me that Zeke has been around a lot, because of Taylor and it makes me happy. Zeke is like an uncle to Taylor and it's nice. I look at Tobias and I can see that he is watching Taylor and Zeke together. I wonder what he is thinking. I guess he doesn't like that fact that Zeke can play with Taylor like he can. I turn back to my food and I finish eating.

I put my plate away in the sink and start washing the dishes. Hana comes over to me and smiles.

"You don't have to do that." She says.

"Yes I do, you have done so much for me, now let me at least do this." I tell her.

"No please, Tris, go and play with your son. You don't seem to have time to do that." She says and I don't want to argue with her, since I really want to play with him. I give in and let her finish. I got at least half of it done. I walk over to Zeke and take Taylor from him.

"Why did you do that?" Zeke says and I smile at him.

"I hear you come here almost all the time, I figured that you didn't need to hold him now, when it's the only time, I can hold him." I tell him smiling. I sit down on the floor and have Taylor sits in my lap. "You can come and play with him, but he is sitting in my lap."

"Fine." He says and comes over to me and sits down. He starts playing with Taylor and Taylor leans into me. I have missed this so much. Caleb and I used to do this. I would hold Taylor and Caleb would play with him.

We sit like this, Zeke playing with Taylor and I just talking with everyone around. It's nice. We get interrupted, when Hana tells us that training is about to start. I kiss Taylor goodbye and we all leave, except Zeke and Shauna. They seem to really love him.

When we get to training, To-Four, tells us about all the different ways you can defend yourself, and how you can hit the opponent. Everyone is working on the punching bag and it's very boring. I was right, I knew all the moves I could use. I guess I even know more, because Tobias and I did make up some few moves together, but other than that, I guess it's nice to just work on making my moves more perfect. We are all working when we hear the door open. We all turn around and Max is standing by the door.

"I need to speak with Tris." He says and everyone looks at me. I walk over to him and he gestures me to follow him and I do. We walk out of the training room and a few corridors down. I guess for hiding.

"I am sorry about taking Hana away from Taylor." He starts and I nod. At least it's not something I did wrong. "Do you know what you are going to do with him now?"

"I don't know yet, but I was planning on talking to Taylor's dad and if that doesn't work, I guess I will talk to Zeke." I say.

"Ahh, Zeke." Max says smiling.

"Yeah, Zeke, seems to love Taylor." I tell him and he smiles again.

"Okay, well if you don't figure it out, let me know, I would love to help, and I am sure, Amar, Tori, or Bud, would be too." Max says and I smile.

"Yeah, I might take you up on that offer, if I don't figure something out." I tell him with a smile.

"Okay, good." Max says smiling and smile too. "You remind me a lot of your mother, you know that."

I smile at that. "Well it's good to know, that I haven't lost a piece of her, by coming here."

"I don't think you would lose something by coming here, I would think that you would rather gain a pieces of her by coming here." He says and I smile at that.

"Okay, well I guess I should go, unless there is something else." I say and he shakes his head.

"Okay, then, thank you again Max. It means a lot." I say and walk back to the training room. When I come in, everyone is looking at me.

"Get back to work!" Eric shouts and everyone does. I walk back over to the punching bag and start working.

I guess a half an hour later, Eric tells us that it's time for dinner and I start walking towards Hana's apartment. When I get there, Zeke and Shauna are still there.

"Have you guys been here the whole time?" I ask and they both nod. "Where is Taylor?"

"Asleep." Zeke says smiling and I nod. Then Four comes in.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asks and I nod. We walk into Taylor's room and he looks at me.

"What happened with Max?" He asks and I like how he is worried about me.

"Nothing, special." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Liar." He starts and I smile. He used to do that in Abnegation too. "Tell me Tris.

"Fine. Hana is leaving Dauntless to go to the fence for three days and Max wondered what I was going to do with Taylor during that time." I tell him and Four looks at me. "Can I ask you a question?" I start and he nods. "Would you mind if - you know, never mind." I say and turn around to look at Taylor sleeping. I then walk back into the living room and find everyone is already there. Tobias comes out behind me and everyone looks at us.

"He wanted to tell me what happened with Max." I tell them and they seem to by it. It isn't really a lie, but what ever. I can't believe I was going to ask if I could just stay at his apartment with Taylor for three days. We kissed a few times, but that doesn't mean that we are back together right? Why is everything so complicated now? I feel awkward around him for some reason. I still love him and everything, but I don't know, it just feels different.

"Hey, Tris, can we talk?" Zeke says and I nod. He walks into the bedroom I just came out from and I follow him.

"I know my mom is leaving for three days, and I was wondering if Shauna and I could take care of him during the day time?" He says and I nod.

"Yes! I was actually going to ask you that." I tell him and he squeals, and throws his arms around me. I just laugh. I didn't expect him to be this happy about it.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" He says and I smile.

"Your welcome. Now I just have to figure out what to do, during the night time." I say, more to myself not him.

"Why don't you ask Four, I know he wants to." Zeke says and I look at him.

"I am not sure he wants to." I tell him and he looks at me.

"After what he told me about you two in Abnegation sounds very different from what is going on now. Do you still love him or something?" Zeke asks.

"Of course I still love him, it's just, I don't know, different." I say and he looks at me.

"Maybe, by doing this, getting Four to know Taylor and Taylor getting to know Four, will help. Try it out." Zeke says and he smiles at me. "I promise you that Four wants to be with Taylor more, but he just doesn't know how to ask you, I guess."

"He doesn't need to ask, to be with Taylor. Taylor is his son." I say and Zeke nods.

"Well, Taylor is around six months, and Four missed around six months, so you can't really expect that Four is going to be used to it yet. I would just hand Taylor over to Four and then see what happens, but talk to him now. Just see if it works. Okay?" Zeke asks and I nod.

"Thank you." I tell him and he nods. He walks out and I go and sit on the bed. I hadn't thought about what Tobias must go through. I didn't think what this would be like for him. Just suddenly finding out that he has a six months old son. I guess maybe Zeke is right. Maybe this is the right thing to do. Ask if we can stay with him, or at least Taylor.

Someone opens the door and it's Four. I look at him and he looks at me.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Just thinking." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Thinking about what?"

"About how you just found out about Taylor." I tell him and look at him.

"Tell me what you where going to tell me, but you didn't." He says and I look at him.

"I don't know." I start and stand up.

"This," He says and gesturing to us, "we are not going to work, unless you tell me Tris."

"Fine, I was wondering if we could stay with you while Hana is gone. I got Zeke to take care of Ty during my training, but I don't know what to do at the night time, and I can't take him to the dorms, since he is probably going to wake up in the middle of the night and wake everyone up and I can't do that. I understand if you don't want to, it's fine, I will figure it out, I just wanted to ask, you know, just so -"

"Tris, stop!" He say and I look at him. "It's fine. It would be nice having you with me all night." He says and I smile.

"Thank you." I tell him and hug him and he hugs me back. I let go of him and he smiles at me.

"One thing though." He starts.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't have a bed or anything." He says and I shake my head at him.

"Well, we can take things from his room here, bed however, is something more difficult." I say, while thinking of something. I don't want him to buy a bed, because what if he doesn't want us thereafter wards, it's just wasting points. "He can sleep with me or we can take a mat, which he has here, and put it on the floor and he can sleep on the floor." I say and he looks at me and nod.

"Okay." He says and I smile. I walk out of the door and go into the living room and sit down next to Al.

"Did you figure it out?" Zeke asks and I nod.

"Thanks again." I tell him and he smiles.

"You figure it out?" Hana asks and I nod again.

"Oh okay good." She says smiling.

We sit and talk until it's pretty late and Hana has to go. Hana made food for us, so we all ate in her apartment. Christina, Will, Al, Marlene, Hana, Uriah, and Lynn are leaving.

"You sure you aren't coming?" Christian asks and I nod.

"I need to tell Zeke and Shauna about what they can do with Taylor tomorrow." I tell her and she nods.

"Okay, well we will see you later." She says and I nod.

"I might not be in at the dorm before later." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks and I look at her.

"I am going to spend some time with Taylor's dad." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"How is it?" Will ask.

"Oh, I am so not telling you." I tell them and they smile at me.

"I am so going to find out." Christina says and I smile at her.

"Yeah, you could try." I tell her smiling.

"Okay, well we will see you tomorrow. Be careful." She says and smiles at me.

"Shut up." I tell her and she smiles at me. They leave and I look at Zeke who is playing with Taylor.

"You don't need to tell me anything, I have been here with my mom and she has showed me how to put on the diaper and feed him and make him food." Zeke says and I smile.

"Okay, well you can make something for him some hours before lunch maybe three hours before lunch and do I need to tell you want not to give him?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"He only gets so smashed banana or fruits right?" He asks and I nod. "Okay, well I know how to do it. What about milk?" He asks.

"I got that under control." I tell him and he nods.

"Okay, well we will see you two tomorrow then?" Shauna says and we nod.

"What time and where should we meet you guys?" Zeke asks and I look at Tobias.

"Why don't you guys meet us at my apartment around 7:30 am, since training doesn't start until 8." Four says and they nod.

"Okay, anything else?" Zeke asks and Four shakes his head and they look at me.

"Maybe we could get some help to take some things to his apartment." I tell them and they nod. We get all get a bag and pack everything we need. Half an hour later, we have everything and Shauna is carrying the mat and I am carrying Taylor and the boys are carrying the bags. When we come to Four's apartment, they help us put the stuff away and they leave. I hold Taylor and look at Four.

"I guess I will just put him to bed, but since we got him ready before we left Hana's apartment, I just need to put him down. He fell asleep on the way here." I say and he nods. I walk into the bedroom and look around.

"Tobias?" I shout and he comes. "Do you have the mat?" I ask and he nods. He comes back and puts the mat on the floor and some few blankets and I put Taylor done on the 'bed', and Tobias puts another blanket on top of him. He is lying next to big bed. We walk out of the room turning of the light on the way out and I sit down on the couch. He goes to the kitchen and looks at me.

"Do you want anything?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No thank you." I tell him and he nods. He comes over to me and sit down next to me on the couch.

"What do you want to do?" He asks and I think about that a minute. I want to sleep, but I also want to talk to him.

"I want to sleep." I tell him and he nods.

"Do you have your things?" He asks and I nod. We went by the dorms so I could pick something up for the days I stay here. Tobias shows me the bathroom, even thought I don't really need it. He has seen me naked a lot of times, but that was also two years ago, but I have to say, it's nice that he still cares for me that way. I feel like I can actually be myself with him, but I have a feeling we don't get to talk really or that there is something missing for us to become what we were.

I go and change and get ready for bed and go out. He turns to look at me and smiles. I look down at what I am wearing. It's only a t-shirt, but it's a big t-shirt and it goes right below my butt.

"Did you where that in the dorms?" He asks and I shake my head.

"It was the only thing I could find fast." I tell him.

"It still looks good on you." He says and I look down on it. It's a big gray t-shit. Oh. It's the one I stool from him. I smile and he looks at me.

"You forgot." He says and I smile.

"No, or well, I have worn it some many times so it doesn't smell like you anymore." I tell him and he smiles.

"Well, that's too bad." He says smiling.

"You are mean, you could at least offered me another one." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Now why would I do that?" He asks and I just shake my head.

"Where can I sleep?" I ask.

"Well, I thought you would sleep in the bed and I would take -"

"Sleep next to me. Yeah, I totally agree to that idea." I tell him smiling and he looks at me.

"You sure?" He asks and I nod.

"Unless you don't want to of course." I tell him and he stands up and walks towards me.

"Of course I want to." He says and wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Let me get ready first, okay." He says and nod and let go of him and he does the same. I then miss his warmth around my body. He goes into the bathroom and gets ready. I go into his bedroom and he lies down, looking down at Taylor who is sleeping. I hear the door shut and Tobias comes to lie next to me. I turn around and he looks at me. He sits down on the bed and turns on the lamp on his nightstand. I sit up and come up behind him. He is wearing some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He is now turning on the alarm clock.

"7 would be fine to wake up right?" He asks and I nod.

"I don't think we need it, since Taylor would probably wake up before that." I tell him and he puts the alarm clock down on the night stand and turns to look at me.

"Really?" He asks and I nod.

"Now, haven't I been with him during the night, but in Abnegation, he would always during the night, some few times, and he would also, wake up really early, around 6:30." I tell him and he smiles.

"Well, I guess we will find out tomorrow morning then." He says and I nod.

"Now, why are you wearing a t-shirt?" I ask and he looks at me and I can see the small smiles that wants to escape his lips.

"Why are you?" He asks and I smile at him. I really missed him. "Do you want me to take off my t-shirt Tris?" He asks and looks at me.

"Hmm, I was only asking, because in Abnegation, you never wore a t-shirt when we slept together." I tell him and he smiles.

"Oh, I can take it of." He says smiling and I shake my head.

"No, it's fine." I tell him and he looks at me. I know if he takes his t-shirt of, I am not going to be able to sleep. He already had abs in Abnegation and with two years, I can't think of what his chest looks like now. He just laughs at me.

"Come lets just sleep." He says and I lie down and he lies down next to me. He puts his one of his arms on my hip, which is every close to the hem of the t-shirt and his other hand under my head. I look at him and he smiles at me.

"I missed you so much." I tell him and he smiles.

"Me too." He says. I look at him and wrap my hand around his neck and kiss him. He doesn't hesitate. He kisses me right back. I guess I wasn't the only one thinking about it. I move my hands up to his hair and pulling him closer to me. He gets the point and wraps his arms around me closer. I move my hands to the hem of his t-shirt and my hands goes under it.

He is on top of me now, and I don't mind, I have missed him so much. He moves his hand down to my thigh and moves it up to my hip. He starts kissing me neck moving down to my collarbone. I start moving my hands up his chest and his t-shirt follows me. I really want it off. He moves his face up to me again and pulls apart, so I can pull his t-shirt off. He then immediately starts kissing me again.

I move my hands down to the waistband of his shorts. He notices this and pulls away from my face.

"Tris." He says breathing heavily. "We need to stop."

"Why?" I ask him and he leans his forehead against me.

"First, Taylor is still here and well that is pretty much it. I don't have a good reason, we need to sleep I guess." He says.

"So you want to?" I ask him smiling.

"I wanted to be with you since I saw you fall into that net on Choosing Ceremony. Tris I love you and that is not changing, but we should wait until we don't have Taylor right next to us." He says and I really don't want to, but he is right. We should wait.

"Okay." I say. He moves so he is next to me again, but doesn't bother about taking his t-shirt on again. I lie with my back against his chest and he wraps his arms around me. But instead of having his arm on top of t-shirt or his t-shirt, he has it under. I must say I don't mind.

"I love you so much Tris." He says and I smile.

"I love you too Tobias." I tell him. I snuggle into him as much as I can and he leans into me. Holding me tight.

 **A/N - I hope this was okay! I really do! Anyway, I am so so so sorry, for not updating in like a week! School is finally finished, so yeah, summer holiday! Yeah! I hope I can update more now, but I going to Norway on Wednesday, so, I don't know. I will try. Please review! Give me ideas! Anything! Thanks for the reviews and please give me more!**

 **I am losing ideas for what do write for this one, so I might not finish it, and instead start writing a High School fan fiction or a real life fan fiction or what ever you call it. Or maybe I will just write both. I haven't decided yet, but please tell me what panyscake thinks.**


	13. He Is Trying To Figure You Out

I wake up to Taylor screaming. I sit up and look around. Trying to figure out where I am. I look to my right and find to Tobias and see him sleeping; right we are staying at his house for three nights. Damn, I don't think I have had such a nice sleep since he left two years ago.

I look at his night stand and see his clock that reads 2.56 am. He usually wakes up around 3 and then at 6 and doesn't fall asleep after that.

I turn to look at him and when he sees me, he stops screaming.

"What is it, baby?" I ask, as I sit up and pick him up to me. He keeps looking at me and I smile at him. "You are going to wake your dad up, and we wouldn't want that now, would we Ty?"

Taylor keeps looking at me and I smile down at him and then he starts laughing. "Are you laughing at me, Ty?" I ask and he keeps laughing.

"What's going on babe?" I turn around to find Tobias lying on the pillow looking at me. Did he just say, babe? He used to say that in Abnegation, and it's weird hearing it again.

"Sorry, Taylor woke up." I say and look back down at Ty.

"It's okay." Tobias says and I nod, even though I know he can't see me.

I feel the bed move and I find Tobias sitting up next to me and I turn to look at him.

"Why isn't he sleeping?" Tobias asks and I smile.

"I don't know, he always wakes up in the night." I say and he nods.

He puts his arm around me and I lean on his shoulder. Taylor looks at Tobias but doesn't move. It's like he is trying to figure out who Tobias is without really knowing or I don't know. Though I do know that he is trying to figure out Tobias. It's interesting.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Tobias whispers to me and I laugh.

"He is trying to figure you out." I tell him and I can feel his smile against my head.

"We need sleep babe." He says and I nod.

"I know, I just haven't had him woke me up in so long, I feel." I tell him and he nods.

"Looking he is slowly falling asleep, if you put him down now, you probably won't wake him when he is asleep in your arms."

"How do you know that?" I ask him, I know he is right, but when did he study?

"Well, don't think I didn't do anything after I found out I was a father." He says and I turn to look at him.

"Really?" I ask him and he nods.

"I love you Tris and we are going to work somehow, it's just a bit of shock, but I'll get over it." He says and I smile.

"I love you too Tobias, and thank you, for everything." I tell him he smiles

He kisses my cheek and takes Taylor out of my arms and puts him on the floor. I watch him as he does it and I am so happy Tobias he is here right now, with us. I really did miss him.

He stands up and looks at me and I smile. "What?" I ask as he looks at me and he shakes his head.

"We really need to get a bigger apartment." He says and I look at him.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I cannot have him in the same room as us, even how much I love him." He says and I laugh.

"Is he that bad to sleep next to?" I ask, pretending to not know what he is really referring to.

"You know what I mean." He says and stand in between my legs.

"No, I really don't." I say smiling and he shakes his head and I laugh. "What would you do if he wasn't here right now?" I ask.

He picks me up and throws me cat fully on the bed and comes on top of me and I laugh.

"You won't find out until we get him a room." He says against my ear and I push him off and he smiles.

"Seriously, but that can like take forever, plus why do you need a room for Taylor?" I ask.

"Well if you are going to stay here, isn't he coming with you?" He asks and I look at him.

I am lying down on the pillow and he is lying on my stomach, looking up at me.

"It's only three nights Tobias." I tell him and he nods.

"You are only staying three nights?" He asks and I nod. "Where are you going after that?"

"Well, Taylor is going to stay with Hanna until I finish my initiation, and I will be back at the dorms." I tell him, not knowing why is asking this, isn't that what he wants?

"Oh." He says and nods.

"Tobias isn't that what you want?" I ask him, moving my fingers around in his hair.

"I just thought you would stay." He says and I look at him. Did he just tell me he wanted me to stay?

"Wait-wait, you want me to stay here?" I ask him and he nods and I look at him.

"You don't have too, I just that..." He starts and I look at him.

"Tobias, I thought, when you said yes to me staying here with Taylor, I thought you meant the nights Hanna is at the fence." I tell him and he looks at me.

"Tris, I just got you back, I don't want you to leave." He says and I nod.

"What about after the initiation?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"What about it?" He asks.

"You still want me here after initiation?"

"Where were you planning on staying?" He asks.

"Well, you get an apartment after initiation, so I thought I would get one." I tell him and he looks around the room. "Tobias what?"

"No nothing." He says and comes around me. "We need to sleep." He says and I nod. I turn around and he puts his arms around me. "Night babe." He says.

"Night." I say and I fall asleep trying to figure out what he wants

* * *

I am wake up the Taylor screaming again. I turn over and look down at him.

"Hey you. Is it time to wake up?" I ask him and he smiles when he sees my face.

"What time is it?" I hear Tobias ask, wrapping his arms around me tighter make me fall back on the bed and I laugh.

"I don't know." I tell him smiling. "I need to get to Taylor."

"No you don't he isn't screaming or anything." Tobias says and I smile.

"Tobias, I need to know what time it is." I tell him and turn around so I can look at the night stand. It's 6.30.

"What time is it?" He asks, looking at me and I look at him.

"You do know you could've just turned your head right?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I am too tired." He replies and I laugh.

"It's 6.30." I tell him and he smiles. "What?"

"We have an half an hour." He says and I shake my head.

"You said last night that we couldn't do anything since Taylor was lying right next to us, so what's different between now and then?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I need to shower." He says and I smile.

"Tobias…" I start, as he leaves the bed.

He turns around and looks at me. "We need to change this sleeping arrangements." He says and walks into the bathroom.

I turn around and look down at Taylor and see him smiling at me.

"Your dad doesn't seem to like the sleeping arrangements." I say and he starts laughing.

I stand up and pick him up. I walk into the living room and start changing him. When Tobias is done showering, he comes out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He smiles and walks into the bedroom to get dressed. I look back at Ty and shake my head.

"You should get dressed." Tobias says coming into the living room again.

"Yeah, I need to feed him first." I tell him and he nods.

"What does he eat?" He asks me.

"Well in the morning he usually gets milk and in the afternoon he gets some mashed fruits and then milk again." I tell him.

"Formula milk?" Tobias asks and I nod.

"I think it's in the bag there if you could go and get it for me." I tell him and he nods. He walks over to the bag and get's up the bag with formula. He looks at the description as I watch him. He walks into the kitchen and gets it ready. He walks back over to the bag and get's a bottle out. He walks back into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of milk. I smile at him and he looks at me.

"Can I feed him?" He asks and I smile at him.

"You want to?" I ask him and he nods.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." I tell him and he comes and sits down next to me on the floor and I give him Taylor and Tobias starts giving him Ty's bottle. I smile and stand up.

"Wait where are you going?" He asks me as I stand up.

"I am going to get ready." I tell him.

"What if I do something wrong." He says and I shake my head.

"You won't, I didn't know how to do things at first, but you will get here." I tell him and he nods. "I will be right back." I tell him and he nods.

I walk into the bedroom and get my clothes and start changing. When I am done I am wearing a loose t-shirt and some workout pants. I walk back into the living room and Tobias looks at me.

"You guys seems to be doing good." I say and walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think so." He replies and I smile.

"I can I think some cereal?" I ask.

"Of course, take anything." He replies.

I find a bowl and take some cereal with milk and sit down on the island kitchen stool and start eating my food. Tobias comes and sits down next to me, but turns his stool around.

"Why you do that? Now you got no table." I say turning my head to look at him.

"Someone has to watch him." Tobias says and I turn around to find Taylor lying on the floor looking around. I smile at both of them. They are really starting to connect I think.

We finish our food and I go and brush my teeth in the bathroom. When I am done, I walk back into the living room and let Tobias get ready. When he comes back out, someone knocks on the door. I look at him and he walks over to the door. He opens the door and finds Zeke. Zeke and Shauna comes in and they smile when they see Taylor lying on the floor.

"Hey." Zeke says and I say it back.

"You guys should get another apartment." Shauna says and Tobias nods.

"Yeah, well see." Tobias says. "We should get going."

"Where are you guys going to be?" I ask Zeke and Shauna.

"I guess we will just stay here." Zeke replies and I nod.

"Okay." I say and they smile.

"Don't worry, I make sure Zeke doesn't anything really stupid." Shauna says and I smile, which she earns a look from Zeke and I laugh.

"Thank you for doing this." I tell them and they both nod.

"Of course, he is pretty awesome." Zeke says and I nod.

"Have to agree." I say. "We should get going though."

Tobias and I say bye to Taylor and we leave the apartment.

"So, last night, I want to know what you want Tobias." I tell him, I still haven't forgotten our talk in the middle of the night.

"It was nothing, it doesn't matter." He says and I stop and he turns around and looks at me.

"It does, what do you want?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"We can talk about it later. Let's just get to the training room." He says and takes my hand and leads the way to the training room. We walk in there is no one there.

"Can't you just tell me what you meant?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"If you would of wanted the same as me, you would think of it." He replies and I shake my head.

"What do you want, that you think I don't want?" I ask him and he stops doing what he is doing. He walks over to me and takes my hand in his.

"Tris, I want you to stay with me -" He starts but I cut him of.

"I want that too and I am." I tell him and he smiles.

"Let me finish." He says and I smile and nod. "I want you to stay with me in my apartment -"

"Yeah, you said that, but you still want me there even after initiation?" I ask and he nods.

"Tris, I want you to move in with me." He says and I look at him. We hear the door open and he lets go of my hands and walk over to what he was doing before he took my hands. He wants me to move in with him. I want that, but why did he think I didn't want that?

"Everyone, gather around." Tobias says, but using his Four instructor voice. And that's when training starts.

 **A/N** \- I am back, Happy Christmas every Pansycake! Sorry for not updating in so so long, I will contiune Dauntless Skyline School, but I think I am going to do this one first, I don't know. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you guys thought, please! :)


	14. Really?

When Tobias/Four tells us we can go to lunch, I wait for everyone to clear out so I can speak with him alone. He moves all the mats that we have been using to learn how to fight and puts them in a corner.

"Do you need help?" I ask him. I watch him as he moves another mat to the corner. He claps his hands to get the dust of his hands as he walks over to me.

"No, I am done." He replies and I nod. "Shouldn't you go and check on Taylor?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you first." I tell him and he nods.

"Can we talk later? I need to get some things done." He says and I look at him.

"Like what?" I ask, and that's when the door opens. I turn around to see Lauren and she look at us.

"Am I disturbing?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I was just leaving." I tell her and look at Tobias and then turn around to walk to his room.

When I get out of the training room and I try to remember the way to his, but all the apartment corridors to his room look the same. After some looking, I found it. I open the door, and as I thought, the door is open. I walk in and find Zeke, Shauna, and Taylor on the floor reading a book.

"Oh, look who it is Ty." Shauna says and I smile. Taylor turns around and his face turns into a big smile, which causes me to smile.

"Hey, baby." I say and walk over to him and sits down. He crawls over to me and sits down in my lap and starts to play with my fingers.

"How was training?" Zeke asks me and I nod.

"It was fine, Eric was there and wanted us to fight each other, but Four said no to that since he just started teaching us the different moves and things like that." I tell them.

"You must be a natural." Shauna says and I smile.

"Yeah, it's not that hard, but then again, he himself was then one who taught me for some years." I say and she laughs." What's going on with Lauren and him by the way?"

"Oh, nothing." Shauna says looking down at Taylor, and I know she is lying. I look at Zeke and he shakes his head.

"I know you are lying Shauna, come on spill it." I tell her and she looks up at me and then at Zeke.

"Fine, Lauren likes Four." She says and I nod.

"That's it right?" I ask and she nod. I look at Zeke and he nods.

"She likes him, that's it." He says and I nod.

"Okay then." I say and they nod.

"Where are your friends?" Shauna asks.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Four after training, so I told them to walk in front of me, but I now remember that they don't know where I am." I say, realizing that they still don't know who the father is.

"Do they know Four is his father?" Shauna asks looking down at Taylor.

"No, I don't know like how they are going to react when they find out that our teacher or whatever you are going to call him is his father. I don't want them to look think that since Four is the father, means that he is going to I don't know, make it easier for me to make it to Dauntless." I tell them and they nod.

"I don't think they will." Zeke says and I look at him. "Well they were there when you were pregnant, and you were an Abnegation, so he couldn't have been easy for them to I don't hang with the only pregnant Abnegation girl there is."

"I know, but still." I say and he nods.

"It makes sense, but real friends wouldn't care." Zeke says and I nod. "Though I know for a fact that Uriah wouldn't care."

"Let's just hope." I say and they nod. I sit there, Taylor playing with hands and we all watch him. That's until Taylor starts screaming and probably wants food. I stand up and walk over to Tobias' room and feed him. I sit there in silence looking around the room. Tobias wants me to live with him. Well, why was he so scared to tell me? Why didn't he just say it, instead of making it such a big deal, it isn't really. Or well, it kinda is, but still, he could have just said.

I look down at Ty and see him fallen asleep, and he has stopped sucking. I try to move him, but then he starts to suck on my breast again, and it's pretty annoying actually.

"And I thought you were sleeping." I say to him, but he doesn't stop. I hear a knock on the door and look up. "Who is it?"

"Me." I hear Tobias says. "Can I come in?"

"I am feeding Ty, it's your choice if you wait one second I can get a t-shirt on." I tell him, giving him a choice because well, he has already seen me naked, and it's up to him he wants to see me without a t-shirt or not.

"Ty stop." I say, but that just make him suck harder.

"Ty." I say again, and this time, he listens. I put him down on the bed and he smiles at me and I shake my head. I put my bra on properly and then put on my t-shirt. I move around on the bed and have Taylor in the middle of the bed. I tickle his stomach and he starts laughing. Tobias comes in and looks at me.

"Hey." I say and he nods. "What's up?"

"You said you wanted to talk." He says and I nod. I did want to talk, but I also wanted to I don't know, just be with him, if that makes any sense.

"Yeah, I did, but we can take it later." I tell him and he nods. He sits down on the bed and looks at Taylor. Taylor tries to turn his head and look at Tobias, but he is failing massively. I turn him around and he smiles when he sees it, Tobias.

"Hey you." Tobias says and Taylor smiles. Ty takes Tobias's finger and plays with it, Tobias looks at me and I smile. He looks back down at him and find him biting his finger. "I thought you already got food."

"He is always hungry." I tell him and Tobias smiles. "So, you want me to move in, or us?" I ask him and that seems to catch his attention. He looks up at me and then down at Taylor.

"Well, that's only if you two want." He says and looks at me again. "But, yes, I want you two to move in."

"Why didn't you tell me last night, when we were talking about it?" I ask him and he looks at me, he is about to reply when we see the door open.

"Oh sorry." Uriah says and then he turns out to the room. "She is here."

"Where?" I hear Christina's voice say.

"Oh no." I say and stand up. I walk out of the room and find Will, Al, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina. Plus, Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah. "How did you guys know where I was?"

"Uriah thought you might be here." Will says and I look at Uriah.

"I just figured." He replies like it's nothing.

"So why are you hanging out at Four's place?" Christina asks. "Last time I checked he was our instructor."

"I well, I -"

"We are watching over Tay while you guys are training." Zeke says and they look at him.

"Why are you at Four's apartment then and not yours?" Will asks.

"Well, because his apartment is bigger than ours." Shauna replies.

"Why is that?" Al asks.

"Because he was ranked as number one, during our initiation." Zeke says and Shauna nods. I turn around and find Tobias holding Taylor and walking out of the bedroom and sitting down on the floor with Taylor, where Zeke and Shauna are sitting.

"You look kind of good with him." Uriah says to Four and I laugh and Uriah just smiles.

"Too bad he is not his father." Lynn says and I look at her. "No shit."

"What?" Christina asks. Damn it! Everyone seems to figure it ours. I look at Tobias and he nods and I look at Zeke and he nods. I might just as well just tell them.

"Four is Taylor's father." I say and look at Christina.

"What?" Christina, Will, Marlene, and Al says and I nod.

"Taylor is 6 months old Tris, but I am sorry, things don't work like that." Will says.

"Yeah it does. Christina Four is Mr. Hottie or Mr. Cutie. I knew Four before I changed faction." I say and Zeke starts laughing.

"Mr. Hottie? Mr. Cutie?" Zeke says and I look at him smiling.

"Yeah, well, we didn't know then that Four was his father." Uriah says and I smile.

"How?" Christina ask.

"Sex?" I reply and she shakes her head.

"How did you know him, and sleep with him. He is Dauntless for god's sake."

"I have known Four since I was 13 years old. I got pregnant and I followed him here to Dauntless." I tell them.

"So you never wanted to be Dauntless, you just knew he was going to be here so you followed him?" Marlene asks.

"No -" I start, but I am cut off by Four.

"I was Abnegation, that's where I met her. One day when I was 15 and she was 13, I found her sitting by a tree drawing. After some time of talking, I asked her what faction she wanted to go to when she had her Choosing Ceremony, and she replied Dauntless, so I showed her the training room and made for myself. When I was 18 I changed faction, without knowing she was pregnant and she came here two years later with a child who I found out was mine." He says and they nod.

"Wait, so you know his real name?" Lynn asks and I nod. "What is it?"

"Why would I tell you? You have known him for 2 years, I think if he wanted you to know, he would have told you by now." I tell him and Zeke laughs.

"I am starting to like you more and more." Zeke says and I smile.

"So, are you going to like help her cheat, so he get's into Dauntless?" Al asks and I look at Zeke.

"Eric is deciding who stays or not, but I would never do that." Four says and I look at him.

"Really? Even if I was really bad and like I don't know, had very little chance on getting into to Dauntless, you wouldn't help me either?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Yeah, I love you and everything, but I wouldn't cheat, plus you aren't really bad, you are amazing, so, you don't need my help to get into to Dauntless." He says and I smile.

"You mean, I don't need your help anymore because I don't think I would get here if it wasn't for you." I say and he shrugs. "You think I could?"

"You picked it up pretty fast 5 years ago, and you still do." He replies and I shake my head.

"So are you guys like together now?" Christina asks and I look at Tobias.

"Yeah." He replies. "I did say I love her, I wouldn't, if we weren't dating."

"That's a lie, you still said it when you guys weren't dating." Zeke says and I look at him.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"Every time, I asked him to go out with me and get drunk and find some kind of girl to hook up with he said yes, then when we came to the bar, all the hot girls would come over to him and like start to make a conversation, and he would like pretty much ignore them, and they let. I would look at him and he would say 'what', and would ask him why he did that, and he would always reply I love Tris." Zeke says and I turn to look at Tobias.

"Really?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I told you I didn't want anyone else." He replies and I smile.

"I love you too." I say and he smiles.

"I wonder what Lauren is going to say when she finds out." Uriah says and Tobias looks at him. "What? You didn't tell Tris?"

"No, I didn't." He replies and I smile.

"Zeke and Shauna told me." I say and he looks at me.

"Nothing is going on, I promise." He says worried and stands up and walks over to me.

"I know." I say smiling and he smiles. He wraps his arms around me, so my back is against his chest and I lean into him, watching Zeke and Shauna on the floor with Taylor. I look around the room and look at our friends and I am starting to love it even more here if that's even possible. I look at Christina and she smiles and I and I can't help but feel like I really found my family.

 **A/N** \- I hope this was okay! I hope every Pansycakes Christmas was good. I don't know if anyone realized that I posted another chapter or not, but if anyone didn't read chapter 13, please do. And please tell me what pansycakes thought about this chapter, love hearing for you guys!

 **Sarah88** \- I will explain it over the next few chapters, let me know after them if it helped, I think the next chapter will help, not sure yet, the next one or the next after that will tell you. Not sure how I am going to do it. Anyway thanks for reviwing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

 **Rosalindawoods14** \- Here is the next update! Hope you like it :)


	15. Still Me

It's been 2 days since I found out that Tobias wants me to move in with him. It's also the day Hana comes back, also, there is not training today, because today is the day where we are going to find out what ranked we are ranked. It's the day Visiting day today.

I am in Tobias apartment, watching Tobias feeding our son; they are becoming closer by the day and I love watching it happen. I know Tobias is disappointed that he didn't get to watch Taylor during those 6 months he missed, but I think he is starting to feel okay with the fact that he did miss it and we can't do anything about.

Tobias and I still haven't been able to talk to each other without him here, or just be together, nor have we been able to sleep with each other. It's kind of getting annoying because we are sleeping next to each other, and I can't do anything with him, I know he is getting tired of it too, but luckily it's was my last night here until after the initiation, so I am just happy I survived until now.

Last night was the hardest for him at least, I think. Every night I have spent here now, he has kissed me many times and it has turned into a make-out session, but last night, we had a great night, we had a usual night, but then when we went to bed, he kissed me goodnight and then turned around with his back to me. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that he is getting tired of the sleeping arrangements.

I finish my food and wash my plate. I then walk over to Tobias and Taylor and sit down next to Tobias and look at Taylor.

"Why did you go to bed with your back to me last night?" I ask him and Tobias turns to look at me and smiles. "It's not funny, I want to know, why." I tell him and play pushing him.

"Sorry, your are cute when you are trying to figure out something," He replies and push him again. "Hey stop doing that, you are going to teach him that pushing is okay."

I turn to look at Taylor and see him watching us.

"It's not allowed to push, okay Ty?" Tobias asks him and he nod. "Not allowed."

"Tell me why you had your back to me all night." I tell Tobias and he smiles at me. "And stop smiling."

"Tris, I didn't have my back to you all night, if I remember correctly, I woke up with you lying with your back against my chest and my arms around you," He replies and I smile.

"When we woke up, I was talking about last night," I tell him matter of factly.

"I am sorry, but it's hard not being able to sleep with you whenever I want to, I just needed some space." He replies and I nod.

"Some space?" I ask and he nods.

"Some space, to just fall asleep without actually wanting and needing you," He says and I look at him with a question mark on my face. "Tris, before you came to Dauntless, I always thought that when you came, I would be able to I don't know how to say it -"

"Have sex with me?" I ask, kind of enjoying the conversation because I know that's what he is meaning, but he just doesn't want to make it sound like that's all he wants.

"No, or yes, but in a different way. Anyway, know the first thing, I haven't been able to have to, the second is that, you and I, we have been sleeping, and only sleeping in the same bed, for three nights now, it's getting harder, not being able to do anything." He says and I nod.

"I know what you mean." I tell him and look at Taylor.

"Hmm." He replies, and I know he is still looking at me. I turn to look at him again.

"What?"

"Nothing, I missed you," He says and I smile.

"I missed you too." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Let's go." He says and I shake my head. "What?"

"Kiss me first." I say and he shakes his head. He stands up and picks up Taylor.

"Let's go Tris." He says and I stay on the floor, shaking my head.

"Kiss me first I said," I say again.

"Why is mommy being mean?" He asks Taylor and Taylor smiles.

"Don't make me ask why you won't kiss me." I say and he smiles.

"Stand up then," He replies. He gives him his hand and I take it and he helps me stand up. He leans in and gives me quick peak on the lips and then walks over to the door.

"Tobias." I say smiling and he smiles at me.

"I love you." He says and I shake my head.

"Fine, I won't kiss you either."

"I did kiss you." He says and I walk over to him shaking my head.

"You didn't." I tell him and play push him again.

"You have to stop doing that in front of him, or he is going to catch on to it, and we don't want a child that is pushing other kids now, would we?" He asks me and I laugh. I walk out of the door and turn around and walk backwards, watching Tobias carrying Taylor, and the smile on Taylor's face makes everything so so much better.

PAGE BREAK

Since it's Visiting Day, my parents and Caleb have already been here, but they had to get back to their life, so they left early. I am sitting in Hana's apartment and she is playing with Taylor and I am watching them. We already moved all his things back this morning, and I don't mind my family is not staying the whole day like every other family does.

Tobias is currently with Lauren - which I am really happy with by the way - they are discussing the rankings for tonight. I don't know whether to be nervous or scared because this is going to decide what happens to me, if I get to stay here with Tobias or if I don't. If I have to take Taylor with me to live Factionless, or if Tobias is going to keep here. I guess I would want that rather than bringing him to Factionless, but I don't want to leave him, I can't just not be able to never see him again. I can't, no!

Let's not think about. I think that's better. I look at Hana and she is looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Tonight." I tell her and she nods.

"Don't worry too much about it, you will get in." She says and I nod.

"I hope." I say.

PAGE BREAK

We are all eating dinner at Hana's place, everyone except Tobias and Zeke, they are nowhere to be found I heard. I just finished my salad and we are all about to say goodbye to Taylor and leave him with Hana for the night. I think they all wanted to go out and celebrate, if we all do get in, of course.

I say goodbye to Taylor and walk out the door to the dormitory. We are all really excited to find out what the rankings are. Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are there too, but they won't find out what they are ranked unless they are in the Dauntless dormitory and not where the Transfers sleep. They said that they wanted to find out what we were ranked first, then they could find out where they were and we didn't tell them they couldn't come.

When we get to the dormitory, I see Tobias there with Eric. All the transfers are there and looking at Tobias and Eric, probably waiting for them to say something. We all walk over to them and look at the.

"This is the ranking for only the transfers." Eric says while looking at Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn.

"We know." Lynn says. "Just get on with it."

"Okay. The last person on the list is cut." Eric says and we all nod. He then moves so we can all see the blackboard with the list on.

1\. Peter

2\. Edward

3\. Tris

Wait! That's me! I am third! Wait! No! That can't be! I am tried! All I know is that I am jumping up and down and Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene are hugging me and we are all jumping up and down. I look back at the list.

4\. Drew

5\. Will

7\. Molly

8\. Al

9\. Myra

OMG! We all made it! We all got in! YES! We are all jumping up and down now! Yes, this is like everything we wanted.

"We will see you guys later!" Lynn says, and together with her, run Uriah and Marlene. Probably to find out what they were ranked.

We all jump up and down and we are all smiling so big. I think we stand there for like 10 minutes before we realize we are the last people in the room. I look for Tobias, but I can't find him, I am guessing he went back to his apartment.

"Let's go out!" Christina says and I shake my head.

"You guys go, I am going to Taylor." I say and she smiles.

"Sure you are." She says and I shake my head.

"I am serious." I tell her and she smiles.

"Well have a good time." They say and they leave, and I go to Taylor.

When I get to Hana's apartment, I knock on the door and find Tobias and Hana sitting on the floor, and Tobias is feeding Taylor.

"Hey." Hana says and I smile. I didn't expect him to be here. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey." He says to me and I nod. "I will put him to bed." He says and stands up with Taylor and carries him into his room.

I look at Hana and she shrugs.

"He is good with him." She says and I nod. He comes back out and smiles.

"He was tried." Tobias says and I nod. "What's up?"

"I was going to be with Taylor, but he is sleeping, I guess I will see him tomorrow." I say and Tobias nod. "I'll see you tomorrow Hana, thank you again." I say and she nods.

"Don't worry about it." She says like she does all the time.

I walk out of the apartment and wonder where I should go now. That's until I feel a hand on my back. I turn around and find Tobias.

"Hey." I say and he smiles.

"Where are you going?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't know." I reply.

"You wanna come with me?" He asks, with a smile on his face. "That's if you don't want to celebrate with your friends."

"I can follow you." I tell him and he nods.

We walk to his apartment and he closes the door.

"What do you want to do?" He asks and I laugh.

"I think I know what you want to do, but you just want to be polite." I say and he shakes his head.

"No no, I am just asking what you want to do." He says and I smile.

"Mmmm, well I want to watch a movie." I tell him and sit down on the couch.

"Okay." He says and sits down next to me on the couch, and turns the TV on. He gives me the remote control and I look through the channels until I find Point Break and leave it there. "You sure you want to watch a movie?" He asks and I laugh. I lying down, so my head is in his lap and look at the movie. His fingers go in my hair and I realize that I missed this. He used to do it in Abnegation and I don't know I guess I didn't know I missed it that much.

When the movie is finished, we are still sitting or I am lying with my head in his lap while he is sitting with my head in his lap. Yeah, that makes sense right? Anyway, I look up at him and he smiles at me. I stand up and he watches me. I walk over to the door and is about to open it when he says, "where are you going?" I turn around and look at him. He stands up and walks over to me.

"Going to sleep?" I say, but it turns out more of a question.

"You can stay here." He replies.

"Yeah, I could, but Taylor is not sleeping here, so, I just figured I'll sleep in the dormitory like every other initiate." I say. I walk over to me, and his hands go to my hip bringing me closer to him.

"You are not like every other initiate." He says in my ear. I feel my head leaning back as he whispers that in my ear. He starts kissing down my neck.

"Tobias.." I start, but I can't get other words out.

"Stay." He says. "We don't have someone sleeping next us anymore."

"Fine, I'll stay, but that is only because we need to talk." I tell him and he smiles.

He starts kissing my lips and I don't do anything about it though I probably should. I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes me against the wall, next to the door.

"Tobias..." I try to get in when he starts kissing my neck.

"Mmmm," He says.

"Talk." I say and he carries me over to the couch and lies me down and comes over to me. I look at him and he smiles at me.

"Can we talk later?" He asks and I shake my head as I laugh at him. "Why not?"

"I'll do _other_ things with you after we have talked," I start, and he smiles at me. "unless it gets too late."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He asks as he sits up and I join him, having my legs crossed on the couch.

"Well, first I want to know why the hell you seem to be so far away from me when I am right next to you." I tell him honestly. It shouldn't be that hard to speak with me. I know we haven't seen each other in 2 years, but come on, I love him and he loves me, why doesn't it take forever for him to tell me he wants me to move in with him?"

"Why do you have to right into the deep stuff?" He asks and he turns to look at me.

"Tobias, I get that there is still something missing in our relationship, and I know that we still aren't as close to each other as we were before you left 2 years ago, but that is only because we haven't had sex yet, well both of the reason are - I hope at least - is because we haven't had sex, but I want you to tell me why you couldn't just ask me straight out that you wanted me to move in with you." I tell him.

"I don't know Tris, I just haven't seen you in so long, and I feel that after you got pregnant and after Taylor showed up, you are this new person I don't know -"

"Tobias I am still the same."

"Yeah, but things are different, you are I don't know..." He starts.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't know how to, Tris. I don't. I just want things to go back to the way they were." He says and turns to look at my face.

"In Abnegation?" I ask.

"I don't know?" He replies and I look at him.

"I just want to feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Tobias, you know me better than anyone, and probably even myself."

"I don't feel that."

"What do you feel then?" I tell him, really wanting to know what he feels.

"You are not the only one who feels far away Tris -"

"So what are we going to do with that we are both here, but still so far away?" Thinking that I know the answer.

"I know you think the answer, and I want to have sex, I do, but I don't want to have sex and then find out that we are still as far apart as we are now, because Tris I hate it, and I just don't, I love you so much and I hate being far away from you."

"I know, I know, but what if we do and things change, sex isn't going to solve everything, but it might help us feeling closer to each other, and I am willing to try -"

"But what if it brings us futher apart?"

"Tobias." I say and move closer to him. "Don't think like that, you wanted sex not long ago, did I change your mind?" I ask smiling. I start kissing his neck and up to his mouth. He turns his face and starts kissing me too. We fall backwards against the couch, so my back is against the couch and he on top of me. He stops kissing me and looks at me. Brushing some hair away from my face.

"I don't want to lose you." He says and I nod.

"You won't. I am still here and I am still me."

"Promise."

"Promise I am still me?" I ask smiling and he shakes his head.

"Promise I won't lose you again, even though I did leave, I can't lose you."

"Tobias, I promise." I say and he starts kissing me again. He stands up and I look at him. He gives me his hand and I take it, and stand up next to him, not knowing what is going on, he starts kissing me again and I smilie into our kiss, which soon fast turns into a make out session. He lifts me up and carrise me to his bedroom and lies me carefully down on the bed and comes on top of me.

"I love you." He says and I smile.

"I love you too." I tell him. I start kissing him and I feel him smiling into our kiss. His hands goes under my t-shirt as my hands goes under his. Not long after, we get lost in each other.

 **A/N -** I hope this was okay, I think the ending is a bit rushed, but please, every pansycake, let me know what the thought is on this chapter! Looking forward to knowing what pansycakes thought!

 **BooksLover2000** \- I take that as I good sign :)

 **cm103350** \- I guess we'll find out soon ;)

 **Bookworm64** \- Thanks! That means a lot :) And please let me know what you thought about this one :)

 **sarah88** \- Your welcome! I think this explains things, at least, I hope so, and thanks for letting me know what you think, I don't know, I just enjoy knowing what my readers think or mean about things I write :) So yeah, thanks, and please let me know what you thought about it :)


	16. I Like Someone Else

**A/N - I changed the ending for the last chapter, please go and check it out, it might be some confusion in the next chapter if you don't.**

I wake up with Tobias's arms around me and my back against his chest. I turn around and look at his face. He looks so peaceful where he is lying.

"Good morning beautiful," He says, making me hide my face in his chest.

"I didn't know you were awake." I tell him and he laughs. "Could have given me a head's up or something."

"What did you want me to do?" He asks me as I lift my face from his chest. Finding him smiling at me and I shaking my head.

"I don't know." I say and turn to his alarm clock.

Today starts Stage 2 and I am kind of wondering what we are going to do. It's 7.09 AM. We have exactly 51 minutes to eat and change and get wherever we are going to be for the Stage 2.

I sit up, but Tobias takes my hand, making me fall back on the bed. He turns around and leans on his elbow next to my head and looks at me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks me.

"Bathroom." I tell him smiling and he shakes his head.

He leans down, really close to my face and making me think he is going to kiss me. That's until I feel his breath near my ear. "We have some time," He whispers and starts kissing my ear, making my heart speed up. He definitely knows what to do to turn me on.

"Tobias…" I start, not being able to say anything else.

"Hmm," He says starting to kiss my cheek and moving towards my mouth.

"We need to go." I finally get out.

"No." He says and starts giving my lips a quick kiss and moving down my neck.

"If you stop right now, you can join me in the shower." I tell him, and if I could, at least, get a shower done I would, at least, get somewhere.

"What if I don't?" He asks moving down to my breast.

"I can't sleep over during the initiation." I tell him and he stops kissing me and looks at me instead.

"We can't have that now can we." He says and I smile. He lifts me up and walks us over to the bathroom. He puts me down in the shower and turns on the freezing cold water right over my head.

"TOBIAS!" I shout.

"Oh sorry." He says laughing and makes the water warmer. I start washing my hair as Tobias happily said he could wash my body. When I felt like he was done, I told him he could start washing himself and he got offended because he thinks I thought he was dirty, which I kind of still think, at least sometimes. So, now I finished my hair and he is not talking to me.

"Where is the conditioner?" I ask looking through his soaps, not that he has that many.

"I don't have." He replies not looking at me.

"I need conditioner, now my hair is going to be all dry and annoying." I tell him and he laughs and I shake my head. I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around my head and another for body and walk out to his room, looking for something I can wear. I find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I most likely forgot to bring back to the dormitory, after I stayed here with Taylor.

"What is Stage 2?" I ask him as he comes out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks at me and walks over to his closet.

"Tobias, I need to know if I can wear jeans or if I have to wear something I can train in."

"Jeans are fine." He replies and I put it on. I walk into the kitchen and find a piece of toast with jam on a plate next to Tobias. I sit down on the Island table next to Tobias and see that he is eating his toast, so I start eating mine. When I finish I put the plate in the sink and look at the clock next to the door and see that it's 7.50 AM.

He walks back into his bedroom and comes back out with his keys to the door. He leans against the doorframe. I look at him while I lean against the kitchen counter.

"Am I still dirty?" He asks as he looks at me. I smile and he shakes his head.

"Yeah." I tell him smiling and he looks at me again.

"I showered." He says.

"You are probably always going to be dirty, even after you showered."

"I am not." He says and comes over to me.

"You so are." I tell him and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Take it back."

"Or what?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I won't kiss you." He replies and I smile.

"You wouldn't kiss me? Don't believe it, you love me too much," I tell him smiling.

"You wish." He replies.

"Well, I love you." I tell him and kiss his nose. I let go of him and walk towards the door. I am about to open it when comes over to me and wraps his arms around me too and whispers in my ear, "I love you too," and kisses my cheek.

I open the door and walk out and he locks the door and we walk towards the training room together.

"What is Stage 2?" I ask him, as we walk towards the training room.

"You'll find out." He replies smiling and I shake my head.

"Is this because I told you, 'you are dirty'?" I ask him and he turns to look at me.

"Maybe."

"So you are still upset with me?" I ask and he doesn't reply. I smile and shake my head. "You are kind adorable when you are trying to be upset with me.

"Trying?" He asks and I nod. "I am not trying, I am." He says and I laugh.

"Okay then," I say and laugh.

We come to the training room, to find only Christina, Al, and Will and no one else here. I walk in smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Where are the rest?" He asks them, in his Four voice.

"Probably sleeping." Will replies.

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"Because most of them partied last night," Christina says as we come over to them.

"You guys stay here and I will get them." Tobias says and we nod.

"You so partied last night." I tell her as Tobias walks out and she puts her finger in front of her mouth.

"Shhh, don't say that out loud. I woke up like 15 minutes ago." She replies and I laugh.

"That is _so_ not like you."

"I know, I don't have any makeup on and my hair looks like a mess. Just like yours." She says and I shake my head. I totally forgot about that, when I finished with the shower, I just put it up in a bun, and every time I have it in a bun, Christina knows that it looks messed up.

"I didn't have conditioner." I tell her and she raises her eyebrows.

"We do."

"She didn't sleep in the dormitory last night Chris." Will says and I give him a 'dead look' and he puts his arms up in defense.

"Where did you stay?" She asks.

"Where I have stayed for the last four nights." I tell her and she smiles.

"But Ty is with Hana now and was last night - OMG!" She says/shouts and I look at her. "You slept at Four's place."

"Why do you think they walked in together?" Will asks her and I laugh.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot a minute that he is Ty's father." She replies and then looks at Will. "And never ever ever again call me Chris."

"Oh, I thought you forgot about that or hoped you didn't hear it." He says and I laugh.

"So did you get some partying done last night?" Christina asks, smiling and I slap her arm. "What? I have to ask. Oh and when he is our instructor and when we were with you guys and you told us about you two, he, I don't know, he is kind of scary, is he always like that?"

"Like what?" Someone says walking towards us. I turn around and find Tobias walking towards us.

"How long have you been standing there?" Christina asks and I turn to look at her and laugh and same does Will. Her face is _too_ innocent, right now.

"I just came." He replies and looking at me and I shake my head.

"Shut up Tris!" Christina says looking at me and which cause me to laugh even more. "You too Will."

"Didn't say anything." Will says and I high five him and Christina looks at us annoyed.

"Did you find them?" I ask Tobias when I can finally breathe again.

"Yeah, they are coming, but so is Eric." He replies and I nod. I don't know what happened between Eric and him, but I do know that Tobias really doesn't like Eric if I were to say it in the nice form.

"Sorry to hear that." I tell him and he nods.

"You never answered Christina's question Tris." Will says and I look at him.

"Oh right, well Christina I -"

"Doesn't matter," She says, fast, I almost don't understand her.

"You sure?" I ask and she nods furiously. I laugh. "Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when everyone is here." Tobias replies and I shake my head. "You know, you shouldn't ask when you already know the answer to the question."

"Well, I was hoping I was forgiven by now." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun," He replies and I shake my head.

"You are mean," I say and look at Christina. "Or should I say scar-"

"I swear to God Tris, you better shut up right away." Christina says and Will starts laughing. I look at Tobias and he looks at me and I shake my head.

"Nothing." I tell him and he nods.

"We are all here." Someone says and we turn to see Eric.

"Okay, let's go." Four says and we start walking toward the door and find the rest of the group with Eric.

Eric starts walking and we all follow him. I walk in the back with Christina, Will, and Al. Tobias comes and walks behind us and I slow down so I can walk next to him.

"You should walk with your friends." Tobias says and I look at him.

"Okay." I tell him and walk faster, so I walk next to Al. "Hey."

"Hey," He replies and I smile.

"So, did you party as hard as Christina last night?" I ask him and he shakes his head. Christina turns and looks at me.

"I did not party hard last night." She says upset with me and I smile.

"I had some few beers, but that was it?" Al says.

"Oh, did you tell her about Sara?" Christina asks and I look at her and then back at Al.

"Sara?" I ask smiling.

"What about Sara? She is just a girl." Al replies like he doesn't even care about her.

"Just a girl? Excuse me, she was first staring at you the whole night, and then she came over to you and you guys talked. She definitely likes you." Christina says.

"She wasn't staring at me the _whole_ night, plus she only like asked me a few questions and then we left. Nothing more than that." Al replies. "Plus it doesn't matter if she likes me, I like someone else."

I look at Christina and she is about to say something when we hear, "everyone listen up!" Eric shouts.

I look around and see that we in a blank room with benches attached to the wall. In the end of the corridor - cause that is what it looks like - it as a door. I wonder what is behind that door, hopefully, we will find out.

"Everyone take a seat." Four says and we all do. I sit down next to Al and Christina and next to Christina sits Will.

"This is the fear landscape. For the next week and two you guys will be going to through your fear landscape, where you will go through one fear each day - maybe two - and then Stage 3, you will all go through your fear landscape, all of them, in front of all the leaders in Dauntless." Four starts. "Every one of you will go through that door and get an injection and will take you through it. To make yourself move to the next fear or as you don't need to do that now, how to get out of the fear landscape is to calm your heartbeat or face your fear right on."

"We have to go through our own fear?" Molly asks and Four nods. "How many fears do most people have?"

"Most people have from 10 to 15 fears, that is why you have 2 weeks to get through each fear, we might change that around, though, some people might have to go through two fears per day, but it depends." Four tells us.

"Okay, enough talking, Al you are up," Eric says. Al stands up and walks over to Four and Eric and they walk in the door.

* * *

We have already had lunch, it's way past at least 2 I think, which means I have only been here for an hour, but it feels like forever. Peter is in the fear landscape right now, or well he actually just went in. Eric isn't there anymore, he got tired after we got to lunch and left the rest of us to Four.

We didn't start before 9 and we had lunch at 12, which means three hours. We were four before lunch and we were four left after, though now we are only 2 left.

Will and I are the only 2 left. I have sitting here thinking about what my fear today would be. Though when I find out that today, I will probably start wondering what my fear tomorrow will be. God, this is going to be so annoying.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asks, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Nothing, or well except what my fear may be." I tell him and he nods.

"So I have to ask," He says and I nod. "Do you know a guy in Abnegation, same age as you, whose name is Caleb?"

"Yeah," I tell him.

"Really?" He asks and I nod. "Is he nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he a good guy?"

"He is nice and a really good guy." I tell him.

"How well do you know him?"

"He is my brother. What is this about?"

"Brother?" Will asks me and I nod.

"Will how do you know Caleb?"

"He is dating my sister." Will replies and I look at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I found out yesterday, I never saw Caleb with you, though."

"No, they left early, are they serious?"

"Yeah, they are dead serious, they have been together since the Choosing Ceremony."

"How do they know each other, she is older right?"

"Yeah, she is, but she was helping him around and it happened fast I guess, there chemistry happened."

"Don't worry about her, Caleb is an amazing guy and I am not only saying that because he is my brother, everyone knew Caleb in Abnegation, he helped everyone, even I was sure he was 100% Abnegation, but I guess not." I reassure Will.

"Okay, thank you, I just needed to know that he is a good man, and is not going to hurt my sister." He says and I nod.

"I understand, and if I had found out from him, I probably would have talked to you about your sister."

"Tris." Four says and comes out the door. I turn towards the door and look at him. He nods to the door and walks away. I look at Will and he looks at me.

"Good luck." He tells me and I nod.

"You too." I reply and walk over to the door.

When I come in through the door, it looks exactly like the Aptitude test room. The room is square and it has one computer, a chair next to the computer and another chair which looks like a dentist chair in the middle. On the opposite side of the computer, which is next to a wall, is a black cupboard. I look at Four, who is looking at the computer.

"Hey." He says and I smile at him. "You want to take a seat."

"I don't know." I tell him and he looks at me.

"It's one fear Tris, and it won't be the worst one."

"The worst one?" I ask and he nods. He walks over to me and looks at me.

"In Stage 3 when you are doing your fears in front of the leaders, the last one will be the worst one," Tobias tells me.

"How many fears did you have?" I ask him and he looks at the door and then back at me again.

"Four." He replies and I look at him.

"Four," I start, thinking, "that's how you got your name."

"My instructor gave it to me." He says.

"What were your fears?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"That's a conversation for another the day Tris." He says and walks back over to the computer. "I am really tried and I would love to just finish with you quick, so I can finish quick with Will and go home and sleep."

"That tired huh?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, someone kept me up last night," He says and I walk over to him, standing next to the computer.

"I wonder who that was? Should I be jealous?" I ask and he shakes his head smiling. "So, what is the computer for?"

"For me to know what is going on in your fear landscape." He replies. He walks over to the cupboard and takes out a black box. He walks over to the chair and points to it. I walk over to it sits down. He looks at me and walks closer to me.

"You can see inside my brain?" I ask him and he nods. "But how?"

"Because of this injection I will give you." He says and takes out the injection from the black box. "There is a transmitter in this serum, that will let me know what is going on. Tris, don't worry about it, the only thing you have to do is either face your fear or calm your heartbeat. Then we are finished."

"But -"

"Babe." He says and I look at him and he puts both of his hands on my cheek. "It will be okay, I promise."

He takes the injection and moves it to my neck, I lean into his left hand as his right hand is holding the injection and is injection me. I close my eyes when I feel him inject me the injection. It doesn't take long before he has already finished and pulled it out.

"You will be okay, and it will soon be over, I promise. Be brave Tris." He says and it's the last thing that I remember before everything turns black.

 **A/N** \- I am so sorry for all the spelling mistakes last chapter, I reread it after I published, like some few days later and I am really sorry that they were so many spelling mistakes. It's no excuse, but it was really late. Anyway, I hope this chapter was good and hopefully less spelling mistakes! Let me know :) Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS pansycakes! I hope everyone is having a great 2016 so far! Just letting you know, I am on vacation right now, so I might not be able to update soon, but I will try :)

 **Bookworm64** \- Thank you, and I know - after I changed the ending part in the last chapter - I know they didn't really get that talk, but I will write more about it in the next, please let me know what you think about it :)

 **BooksLover2000** \- I am glad to hear that, and I hope you still feel that way after the changes I made, and after I posted the next chapter :) Let me know what you think about this one :P

 **sarah88** \- Your welcome. I have to say I agree with you, so I changed the ending, I hope you I don't know, liked it and I promise there is going to be like more talking in the next. Anyway, as always, thank you for replying to me and letting me know how you feel or think. Looking forward to knowing what you think :)

 **4Gracedivergent** \- I am really happy to hear that! THANK YOU! It means a lot when people tell you things like that :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought, it always makes me smile when I read such reviews :)


	17. Inhale, Exhale, I Fire

I wake up in my room in Abnegation. I look around and see my closet and my bed. When did I get here? I would have remembered if I went back to Abnegation, right? Why am I here? What am I doing here?

I open the door and walk downstairs. I see my parents in the kitchen with Caleb. They are talking. I am about to walk towards them. I really missed them, but wait - Caleb? What is he doing here? He is supposed to be in Erudite. Why is he here? Why am I here? Something is not right. This is not right. I look around the living room. There is something wrong with this picture. This .It's wrong. I am not really in Abnegation, am I? I start walking toward them as I see the back door of our house in the kitchen opens, and see four people with guns.

I don't know who they are, they have no faces. And then I hear a gun go off. NO! I look towards the kitchen again and see my mom falling towards the ground. NO! No, this is not happening! I run towards the kitchen, but I am stuck because of an invisible glass wall. This is my fear. Watching my family die right in front of me and I can't do anything to save them. It has to be.

I hear another gunshot and see my father fall to the ground. This is my fear - fear - this is not real. This is not happening right now. This is not real. This is not real. I need to do something to save them. I need something to help them. I can't get through this glass wall, but I can, I can - I don't know what I can do, but I need to hurry. They are slowly dying, and Caleb, he, he is next. He can't die. I need to do something. I need a gun. I can shoot them if I have gun. I need a gun.

I feel something in my hand and look down at it. A gun! Perfect. I stand back and look for my target. I find the person holding the gun towards Caleb - let's hope this bullet gets through this glass wall -, inhale, exhale, I fire.

I open my eyes and see my target on the floor. YES! It worked. Next person. I find the person and I inhale, exhale, and fire. I open my eyes and find my target dead on the floor; I need to stop closing my eyes as I fire or it won't work in real life. I find my next target. Inhale, exhale, and I fire. Dead too. I find the last person, inhale, exhale, and I fire. I open my eyes and still see him there standing.

He takes his gun and points it on Caleb.

"NO! CALEB!" I shout. I look at my gun and see that there are no bullets left. I run back towards the glass wall, but I can't get through. This needs to stop. I can't do it anymore, I have understood the fear now, just please make this stop. I fall down as I see Caleb fall to the ground. I hit the glass wall many times, but I know it's not helping, it's just hurting my hands.

"NO! Please! Caleb!"

I need to calm my heartbeat to get out. I can't do that. I can't do that after I just watched my family die right in front of me. They didn't die, but it looked like they did; it feels like they just did. I know this is not real, but, okay, I close my eyes and try to breathe in and out slowly. I feel a hand on my knee and open my eyes and find Tobias looking at me.

"Hey," He says moving his other hand from the floor to my cheek. He is squatted down, with one hand on my knee and the other, now on my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying until he was drying my cheek with his hand. I put my elbows on my knees and my hands on my cheek and I lean my head in front, looking down. I just need to breathe.

I am back and they didn't die, they are still here. Tobias stands up and puts his hand on my back.

"Come on." He says and helps me up. I stand up and he stands in front of me. I put my arms around his waist and he does the same to me. He kisses my head and I just breathe in his scent, making me feel safe.

"I will see you when I am done with Will, okay?" He asks and I nod into his chest. "Hey." He says and I look up at him. "I don't want to push you out, but I want to hurry up with Will so I can be with you later." He says and I nod. "It wasn't real Tris." He says and lets go of me.

I let go of him too and walk towards the door, I am about to open it, but stop when I hear him say, "I love you." I turn to look at him and smile. "I love you too." I say and walk out.

"Your turn." I tell Will and he stands up and walks towards the door.

"You okay?" He asks me, probably realizing I was crying.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I tell him and smile. "Good luck." I say and walk towards Hana's place.

When I come to Hana's place, I don't knock, I just walk straight in to find Zeke and Shauna on the floor playing with Taylor. They look up at me when they hear the door and smile at me.

"You finally finished with the Fear Landscape." Zeke says and I smile.

"Yeah, took some time," I say.

"Where is Four?" Zeke asks.

"Still there." I tell him and he raises his eyebrows.

"I would have thought you were the last one." He replies and I shake my head.

"Will is." I tell them and they both nod. I walk over to the them, after taking my shoes off, and sit down next to them. Taylor comes over to me and smiles.

"You okay?" Shauna asks and I nod. "Okay."

"Where is Hana?" I ask.

"She is with some other people talking about things." Shauna says and I nod.

I sit there with Taylor and play with him, knowing that Zeke and Shauna are watching me with him. I don't know how long I sit there playing with Taylor until I have Taylor in front of me and see him start smiling big.

"Why the big smile?" I ask Ty and then I look at Zeke and Shauna and they nod towards the door. I turn around and see Tobias. I let go of Ty and he crawls over to Tobias and he picks him up.

"Hey you," Tobias says tickling his stomach and Ty laughs.

Tobias walks over to us and sits down next to me with Ty in his lap.

"Where is Hana?" He asks.

"She is with some friends." Zeke replies. "How was Stage 2?"

"It has been a long day." Tobias replies.

"Sorry to hear that." Zeke says and Tobias smiles.

"Sure you are," He replies and Zeke laughs.

"So, is it true that Eric was there for half the day?" Shauna asks and Tobias nods.

"Sad." Zeke replies and Tobias shakes his head.

"What's the time?" I ask no one in particular.

"4.30," Shauna replies.

"Okay, thanks." I say and she smiles. "Are you going to stay here?" I ask looking at Tobias and he nods.

"Aren't you?" He replies.

"No." I say and kiss Ty's head. "I'll see you guys later." I say and stand up and walk over to the door, put on my shoes and walk out the door.

I walk towards the cafeteria looking for the table we all usually eat on. When I find it I see Will talking and eating with Christina and the rest. I walk over to the table and they look at me.

"There you are." Christina says and I smile.

"Will can we talk?" I ask him and he nods.

"Now?" He asks and I nod. He finish his Dauntless cake quick, which is amazing by the way and gives a quick kiss to Christina and we walk out of the cafeteria.

"What's up?" He asks when we come out.

"I need to see Caleb, do you want to join me?" I ask him and he smiles.

"I have been trying to make up a reason for me to see my sister all afternoon." He replies and I smile.

"Let's go." I say and we walk towards the train station.

When we get to Erudite I follow Will and we walk up to the fifth floor. When we get there he is looking for the apartment. When we get to apartment number 58 he stop and knocks on the door. An older version of Will and a girl opens the door.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here," She says and brings him into a hug. They let go of each other and look at me. "Who is this?" She asks.

"Is Caleb here?" I ask and she nods.

"Honey?" She shouts in and I look at Will and he looks at me. Caleb comes out and looks at her and then me.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." He says and walks past Will and gives me a big hug. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same to me. "What are you doing here?" He asks and let's go of me.

"I needed to see you." I tell him and he smiles.

"Why don't you come in?" He asks and I nod. I nod to Will's sister and follow Caleb inside. His apartment is big and nice. "You hungry?" He asks and I nod. "What do you want? I have banana muffins."

"Yes please." I tell him and he walks to the kitchen and back again with a plate with two muffins on.

"Let's go," He says and I smile. He walks to a room and I follow him. When we walk in, he closes the door and I sit down on the bed and he joins me. "So how is Dauntless?" He asks.

"It's good," I tell him nodding.

"What about Ty?"

"He is fine. He is growing so fast, though." I tell him smiling and he smiles.

"I need to visit again soon, I can't wait that long again to see him." Caleb says and I smile.

"Yeah, you should come and visit me more." I say and he laughs.

"What's going on Tris?" He asks.

"So how is initiation?" I ask him, ignoring his question.

"It's fine so far." He replies looking at me. I take my muffin and start eating small bits. "What about yours? You have Stage 2 now right? How did it go?"

"It went so-so," I tell him nodding.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know," I tell him. "I just needed to see you."

"I know something is up Tris."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Will's sister?"

"Her name is Cara, and I just didn't know how to tell you I guess. I was just so happy to see you yesterday, I kind of forgot." He says and I nod. "What happened in Stage 2."

"I had to watch you die right in front of my eyes without being able to do anything about it," I tell him because he isn't letting me leave without me telling him about it.

"I am still here and I am not going anywhere," He says and I nod.

"I know, I just needed to see you, even though I know that it didn't happen for real."

"Okay, well I am glad you came. I wished I could have stayed with you longer yesterday, same with our parents. I guess they have a lot going on now when we aren't there." He says and I laugh. "How is Tobias?"

"Well, he changed his name to Four, only I and his friend Zeke knows about it I think." I tell him and Caleb nods. "But yeah, he is fine."

"That's good, what about the two of you? You both fine?"

"Yeah," I reply nodding.

"So you are happy with him?"

"Of course, I am, we both are," I say looking at Caleb. "Where did you get that I wasn't?"

"Tris, I just had to ask, I am your brother and I need to know that you are happy and that he isn't hurting you," He says and I nod.

"Fine." I say and look at him. "Are you happy with Cara?" I ask smiling and he laughs.

"Yeah I am," He replies.

"So she isn't hurting you or anything?"

"No," He says shaking his head laughing.

"Okay," I say smiling. Someone knocks on the door and Caleb says 'come in' and Will comes in.

"Should we go?" He asks and I nod.

"Sure." I say and stand up. Caleb follows us and I see Cara standing by the door and smiles at me.

"I am Cara," She says and I nod.

"Tris." I say and shake her hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you," She says. "William has told me a lot about you."

"Wish I could say the same." I tell her looking first at her and then at Caleb and he shakes his head at me. I give Caleb a hug and we say goodbye and head for the train station.

When we get of the train in Dauntless I ask Will what the time is and he say it's 8, which means that Ty is asleep, so there is no point in going there, so I tell him I will see him later and walk to Tobias' place. I knock on the door and after some few seconds he opens the door.

"Hey." I say and he smiles when he sees me.

"Where did you go?" He asks and I come inside.

"I went to see Caleb," I tell him and sit down on the couch. Tobias closes the door and comes and sits down beside me.

"I thought so," He replies and I smile.

"How is Ty?"

"He is sleeping." He tells me and I nod smiling. "Tris about the fear landscape -"

"Tobias, I don't want to talk about it," I say looking at my lap and fumbling with my fingers.

"Tris, it's not about what the fear was, I need to ask you a question," He says and I look at him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"How did you get the gun?" He asks and I shrug and look back down on my lap.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Tris, you can't just make a gun appear." He says and I look back up at him.

"I don't know Tobias, I wished for it and it just suddenly was in my hand," I tell him honestly because that is pretty much what happened.

"Did you know that it wasn't real when you were in your fear landscape?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know it was real?"

"Yeah, I am Dauntless, not Abnegation anymore, so why would I be there, and also, I think I would've remembered if I suddenly just went to Abnegation." I tell him and he nods.

"Tris, what was just aptitude test result?" Tobias asks and I look at him.

"You aren't supposed to tell anyone."

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because, Tris don't make it hard, just tell me," He says.

"Why?"

"So I can help."

"With what?"

"Was your test result inconclusive?" He asks and I nod. "What was it? Dauntless? And?" He asks.

"Abnegation." I reply and look back on my lap.

"Okay, Tris -"

"And -

"You got another?" He asks and I look at him and nods for me to continue.

"Erudite." I tell him and look up at him.

"When you do your Stage 3 in front of all the leaders, you can't wish for things Tris, you can't do that. You have to think like a Dauntless person would do. When you did your fear today, when you do it in front of the Dauntless leaders, you cannot wish for the gun, you have to do something else."

"Like what?" I ask. "Just watch them die? I can't just sit there and nothing Tobias."

"You can't wish for the gun!" He says, almost shouting.

"Why?!" I ask.

"Because, you are manipulating the simulation. Most people don't know that it's not real, but you do and it's called Divergent. You have more than one faction as your Aptitude test result and you don't fit in in one specific group. You fit in many. And people who are Divergent, they usually only have 2 faction for their result, but somehow you got 3 -"

"So what? So what if I got 3? So what if I don't fit in one faction, why is that so bad?" I ask feeling tears coming to my eyes again. Why is that so bad?

"Tris," He says and moves closer to me. "it's not bad, people here in this city don't like people who fits in in more than one faction. The leaders in Erudite for example, doesn't like those people and they are pretty much the only faction and the only people, but you have to be careful when you do your fear landscape in front of the leaders. They, I don't know how to say it, they aren't crazy and hate Divergents, just be careful, okay?" He asks and I nod. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." He says and kisses my head.

"I don't want to go through the fear landscape again," I say leaning into his chest.

"Tris -"

"No, why do we have to?"

"So when it comes to a situation where you are scared, you know how to act without running away and hide," He says and I look up at him.

"But -"

"Tris you have to. Everyone does." He says.

"Tell me what your fears was," I say looking up at him.

"Why? You do realize these are the things I don't even tell my friends, right?"

"Well, I am not your friend." I say and he smiles.

"Hmm," he replies brushing a strand of my hair away from my face. "Heights, confinement, you dying and me having to watch and not being able to do anything about it, and my dad."

"Your dad comes last, is that because it's the worst?" I ask and he nods. "You know I won't die right?"

"I know, but I don't know, it's like yours fear with your parents, it still feels real." He replies and I nod.

"Why confinement though?"

"Tris it's complicated."

"You never said anything about confinements in Abnegation, so did something happen here?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"When I was little -"

"Little?" I ask and he nods.

"My dad -"

"Marcus, why didn't you tell me about that? You told me what he did -"

"Tris, let me finish," he starts and I nod. " He would hit me and after some time I would become unconscious and he he would put me in our tiny closet upstairs. Before he left for work the next day, he would open the door, because he would always lock it, then before he left for work he would unlock it and I could shower and get ready."

"Tobias -"

"Tris, it's over, it doesn't matter now…" He says standing up and walking over to the kitchen. I stand up and follow him. He is standing next to the counter with his back towards me. I lean towards the island counter and look at him.

"It does matter," I say. "I just wished you would've told me before like you did in Abnegation."

"Well, I didn't," He replies.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, you already hated my father without knowing about it," He replies.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his back.

"I am always going to hate your father for what he did to you, you can't blame me for that. I just wished I knew earlier -"

"It's not like you could have done anything Tris."

"You are right, but I don't know, I could have been there for you."

"And you were and you still are," He says.

"You have told me everything about your father now?" I ask and he nods.

"You know everything," He says and I kiss his back.

"How are you, Tobias?"

"Just tried," He replies.

"Why? I get that it has been a long day, but we didn't go to bed that late last night." I say.

"I don't know, just a lot has been going on." He says and unwrap my hands and turns around.

"Like?"

"You, Ty, initiation, trying to figure out what is going between us -"

"And have you figured that out yet - what is going on between us?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I don't know," He replies.

"Do you feel like we are closer than we were, or not?" I ask him and looks at me, moving his hand to my cheek.

"Yeah," He replies and I smile.

"But?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just can't lose you."

"And I have told you that you won't," I tell him.

"After you left the fear landscape room, when Will came in he asked me what happened to you and I replied that I didn't know, what happened after you left?"

"Nothing, I guess Will could tell that I had been crying." I tell him and he nods.

"I know that fear must have been hard for you -"

"Tobias it's okay, it's over." I tell him and he smiles.

"I am sorry you had to leave so fast, that you couldn't stay or that I couldn't go with you." He says and I look up at him nodding.

"I know," I tell him.

"Tris," he says while I lean into his chest and wrap my arms around his chest and him wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hmm," I say into his chest.

"I love you," He says and I look up at him and smile.

"I love you too." I reply and nuzzle back into his chest again.

"What do you want to do now?" He asks after some time of just standing here in his kitchen. I think about it for some time before replying. What do I want to do now? Ty is not here, which does mean we could - but he said he was tried, but I am not really, he could go to bed and I could watch a movie that would be fine with me, but I am not sure he would want that.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask him and I can feel him smile. "I know you are tired and I am not, so if you want you can sleep and I could either just stay here and watch a movie and you sleep, or I could actually go and hang out with Christina, Will, and Al, they would be happy."

"I wouldn't, I like keeping you for myself," He says wrapping his arms around me tighter and I laugh.

"I haven't been with them for a long time." I reply and he nods.

"You have been with Ty." He says and I laugh.

"Right," I say smiling.

"What did you guys talk about before I came into the training room this morning?" He asks and I laugh.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that," I say. "Christina wouldn't be happy if I told you."

"But -"

"No," I start letting go of him. "Somethings I am going to have to keep from you or it wouldn't be fair to them, sorry."

"What happened at Caleb's?" He asks following me out of the kitchen.

"So many questions all at once." I say smiling, turning around looking at him. He raises his eyebrows and I laugh. "He is dating Will's sister Cara."

"Really?" He asks and I nod. "Well you are all a big family then."

"Yeah, I guess we are." I reply smiling. I put my shoes on and walk over to him and give him a quick kiss on his lips and walk back towards the door, not realizing that he grab my hand making me turn around and wrapping my arms around Tobias neck and him wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me there.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks and I smile.

"Out, to be with my friends and family." I say smiling.

"We didn't agree on you leaving." He replies.

"No, because you are tried and if I remember correctly, in the fear landscape room you said that you wanted to finish quick, so you could go home and sleep." I tell him smiling.

"Yeah, with you." He replies and I smile. He starts kissing my neck and moving up towards my ear. "Don't go." He whispers and starts kissing down towards my mouth.

"Tobias…" I say and move away from him. "I would love to, but I haven't been with them for some time now and Ty isn't here, which means I don't -"

"If Ty isn't here doesn't mean you can't." He says.

"You are right, but they are my friends and I haven't seen them the whole day, I should be with them too, and I am betting you aren't as much with Zeke anymore because of me." I say and he looks at the floor and then back at me.

"He is with Shauna." He says and I shake my head.

"Tobias, I'll see you tomorrow." I say and kiss his lips again.

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"I have told you so many times." I say laughing. "I love you." I say and let go of him and he lets go of me.

"I love you too." He replies and I walk towards the door and walk towards the dormitory.

 **A/N -** Here is the next update. Hope every pansycake enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought! Love hearing from all pansycakes :P Oh, and if any pansycakes has any ideas for the fear landscape pansycakes want me to add, please let me know :)

 **BooksLover2000** \- I know right :P

 **Bookworm64** \- Thank you and I am glad to know that you thought it was funny! Then achieved my goal :) Hope you enoyed this chapter :)

 **4Gracedivergent** \- Thank you :P What you think about this one?

 **HaileEaton1816** \- Thank you and thank you for giving me an idea for what her fear could be, I might use it :) Please let me know if you have any other great ideas :)


	18. 18 - Are You Guy's Fighting?

**Four POV**

I watch Tris as she does her fear landscape. She is in Abnegation. She looks confused and doesn't seem to know what is going to. She starts going downstairs and looks around. Her face lights up when she sees her family in the kitchen. She seems to be debating on what to do now. She looks around looking around for something I think, but I am not sure.

She looks at her family again and sees the back door open and men with no faces appear. I don't think I am going to like where this is going. This must be really hard for her, she has always had a loving family.

There are four men in the kitchen with the Tris's family. One of them moves his gun up and points it at Natalie. He fires and Tris screams. God, I hate watching this; wish I could just wake her up instead. Tris runs towards the kitchen, but a glass walls appear or most likely has been there the whole time, I just haven't noticed it.

There is another gunshot and I see her father fall to the ground. She seems desperate to do something so the same thing won't happen to Caleb. I look back at Tris, who is standing against the invisible wall. She looks down at her hand and a small smile escapes her lips. Wonder what that was?

And that's when I see it. A gun. That wasn't there before. How did she get a gun? She can't just get a gun like that, not unless - no that can't be. She can't, that - no. She can't. She just can't, not with everything that is going on with Erudite right now, she can be a threat to them, and I can't lose her again, not when I just got her back. Her and our son. God, I never thought I could love anyone as much I love them both. I must be honest and say that I didn't like the fact that she didn't tell me about how she was pregnant and stuff, but she is also right, I told I would try to come and visit her as much as I could, and I didn't, then I didn't even know that she was pregnant. So, I guess there is not point in being upset, or well, I know there is not point, it's the past and I just focus on making my further with both them as good as it can be.

I look back and the screen and see all the men dead, except the last man who is having Caleb at gunpoint. Damn, this has to be hard for her. I wish she didn't have to go through this.

"NO! CALEB!" She shouts, and I can hear the pain in her voice. This is so hard to watch. I look back towards the man who has Caleb at gunpoint and he shouts. "NO! Please! Caleb!"

I walk over to the chair where she is sitting. I kneel down and put my hands on her knees. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Hey." I say and move my right hand up to her cheek to brush away a tear that is escaping her eyes. She puts her elbows on her keens and I stand up, putting my hand on her back. She looks down on the floor and takes some few breaths in.

"Come on." I say and I help her stands up. She puts her arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around hers. I kiss her head and wanting to just go home and be with her at not having to finish with Will.

"I will see you when I am done with Will, okay?" I ask and she nods into my chest. "Hey." I say and she looks up at me. "I don't want to push you out, but I want to hurry up with Will so I can be with you later." I tell her and she nods. "It wasn't real Tris." I say and let go of her.

She walks towards the door, but before she opens it I say, "I love you." She turns around and smiles at me.

"I love you too," She says and walks out.

I wait for Will to come, in the meantime, I get out another serum and make it ready for Will. The faster I get done with Will, the faster I can go home and be with Tris.

He comes in and looks at me.

"What?" I ask and he goes and sits down in the only chair in here, except my chair near the computer.

"What's up with Tris?" He asks and I look at him.

"What's up with her?" I ask back and he shrugs.

"I don't know, that is why I am asking you."

"I don't know either," I tell him and he nods. "I am going to give you this serum and -"

"Yeah, I was Erudite, I studied what kind of simulations there was in this World. I know everything I need to know, you are not the only one who was the go home and sleep or eat for that matter." He says and I smile nodding.

"Okay then." I say and inject him.

PAGE BREAK

I lock up the Fear Landscape room and Will and I start walking towards the pit.

"I didn't mean to be mean, you know, before the you injected me," Will says out of the blue.

"I didn't notice you being mean?" I reply and he looks at me.

"I am tried, and I have been sitting out there for the whole day, it gets kind of boring," He says and I nod.

"That makes sense, maybe I should change you and Tris, make Tris go last instead." I say and he nods.

"I am sure she is going to love that, but I don't mind, you can sure do that." He says and I laugh. "We will see, see you tomorrow Will and don't stay up too late tonight, you have a long day tomorrow." He smiles and I walk towards Hana's place, there is where I think Tris went. She usually goes to see Ty right after training.

When I come to Hana's apartment, I open the door and see Ty standing in Tris' lap and when he sees me, his face lights up, and it warm my heart.

"Why the big smile?" I hear Tris ask Ty and she looks at Zeke and Shauna and they nod towards me. Tris turns around and sees me and lets go of Ty and he crawls over to me and I pick him up.

"Hey you," I say while tickling his stomach and Taylor laughs. I walk towards them and sit down next to Tris, with Ty in my lap.

"Where is Hana?" I ask.

"She is with some friends," Zeke replies. "How was Stage 2?"

"It has been a long day," I reply.

"Sorry to hear that." Zeke says and I smile.

"Sure you are." I reply and Zeke laughs.

"So, is it true that Eric was there for half the day?" Shauna asks and I nod.

"Sad." Zeke replies and I shake my head at him.

"What's the time?" Tris asks no one in particular.

"4.30," Shauna replies.

"Okay, thanks," She says and she smiles. "Are you going to stay here?" She asks me and I nod.

"Aren't you?" I ask back.

"No." She say and kiss Ty's head. "I'll see you guys later." She says and stands up and walks over to the door. She puts on her shoes and walks out the door.

I look at the door as it closes and then turn back to Ty who is looking at me.

"I guess your mommy has other plans for today." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Where is she going?" Shauna asks and I look up at her and shrug.

"Are you guys fighting?" Zeke asks and I shake my head.

"No, we are not fighting, I don't know where she is going, but I guess she needs to get something done," I say even though I have a feeling she is going to see her family. Even though I know she knows that it wasn't real, I know her, and she needs to check that it's still true, that they are alive, and knowing she can't really go back to Abnegation, she will go to Erudite to see her brother.

"Why is she leaving then?" Shauna asks.

"She doesn't have to stay." I reply and she nods.

"But Tris always comes here, why did she suddenly just leave?" Zeke asks and I shrug.

"She doesn't have to be here. I am here, she knows that, so she doesn't need to be here."

"True, but still, -"

"Zeke, I don't know why she left, but it's okay, we all know she loves Taylor, but she needed to get something out of her mind and she knows I am here taking care of Ty and you guys are here, but for her to let what she in her mind go, she needs to get out a bit, that is what I think," I say cutting him off.

"So you know where she went?"

"I have a guess."

"Why did she leave?" Shauna asks.

"Ask her if you really want to know." I tell her and she shakes her head smiling at me.

"You know why, don't you?" She replies back and I nod.

"Just leave it." I tell them and they nod.

"So are you going to tell us who had what fear or what?" Zeke asks and I laugh.

"Your uncle here is being delusional." I say to Taylor who is playing with a toy that is on the floor, Taylor just smiles and I see Shauna shaking her head and smile.

"I am not!" Zeke says and I laugh.

"It is not information I share, you of all people should know that." I say and he shakes his head.

"It's allowed to try." Zeke says and I nod.

"True."

When Hana came back, we all ate some food with her, because she made her famous Lasagna celebrating that - or well not to celebrate anything, we just wanted lasagna. I put Taylor to bed at 7, after having a really nice dinner with my friends, who it was nice to spend some time with again. After some talking - after I put Taylor to bed - I walked back to my apartment, when I get there, I walk over to the couch and sit down and watch some TV, but not really watching it.

It's almost 8, which means hopefully she will be back soon, I hope she comes over, there is a lot I want to talk with her about, but I also really just want to see her. I turn back my concentration to the TV and see that there is a new show showing. Suits. I start watching and it turns out to be really good.

I hear a knock on my door and look at the time, a little past 8, which hopefully means it Tris. I turn off the TV and open the door to see my beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Hey." I say and he smiles when he sees me.

"Where did you go?" I ask and she comes inside.

"I went to see Caleb," She tells me and sit down on the couch. I close the door and sits down on the couch beside her.

"I thought so." I reply and she smiles.

"How is Ty?"

"He is sleeping." I say and she nods smiling. "Tris about the fear landscape -"

"Tobias, I don't want to talk about it," She says looking at my lap and fumbling with her fingers.

"Tris, it's not about what the fear was, I need to ask you a question." I tell her and she looks at me.

"What is it?" She asks.

"How did you get the gun?" I ask and she shrugs and looks back down on her lap.

"I don't know," She replies.

"Tris, you can't just make a gun appear." I say and she looks back up at me again.

"I don't know Tobias, I wished for it and it just suddenly was in my hand," She tells him honestly.

"Did you know that it wasn't real when you were in your fear landscape?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks, but I have a feeling that she knows what I mean.

"Did you know it was real?"

"Yeah, I am Dauntless, not Abnegation anymore, so why would I be there, and also, I think I would've remembered if I suddenly just went to Abnegation." She tells him and I nod.

"Tris, what was your aptitude test result?"

"You aren't supposed to tell anyone," She replies and I look at her.

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because, Tris don't make it hard, just tell me." I try, but it's not easy.

"Why?"

"So I can help."

"With what?"

"Was your test result inconclusive?" I ask and she nods, at least, that helps. "What was it? Dauntless? And?"

"Abnegation," She replies and looks back on her lap.

"Okay, Tris -"

"And -

"You got another?" I ask and she looks at me and I nod for her to continue.

"Erudite." She tells him and looks up at me. She got three, not many people get three factions. She needs to know what will happen if they ever found out about her - about me. But, I don't want to worry her, if she knows how to get through her fear landscape without making anything that isn't supposed to happen happen, they won't find out about her and she is safe, but if not - let's not think about that.

"When you do your Stage 3 in front of all the leaders, you can't wish for things Tris, you can't do that. You have to think like a Dauntless, what would a Dauntless person do. When you did your fear today, when you do it in front of the Dauntless leaders, you cannot wish for the gun, you have to do something else."

"Like what?" I ask. "Just watch them die? I can't just sit there and nothing Tobias."

"You can't wish for the gun!" I say, almost shouting, I know this is hard for her, but she can't, I can't lose her, not again.

"Why?!" She asks.

"Because, you are manipulating the simulation. Most people don't know that it's not real, but you do and it's called Divergent. You have more than one faction as your Aptitude test result and you don't fit in in one specific group. You fit in many. And people who are Divergent, they have only 2 factions for their result, but somehow you got 3 -"

"So what? So what if I got 3? So what if I don't fit in one faction, why is that so bad?" She asks and I see tears forming in her eyes. God, I wish this was easier.

"Tris," I say and move closer to her, "it's not bad, people here in this city don't like people who fit into more than one faction. The leaders in Erudite, for example, doesn't like those people and they are pretty much the only faction, but you have to be careful when you do your fear landscape in front of the leaders. They, I don't know how to say it, they aren't crazy and hate Divergents', just be careful, okay?" I say and she nods. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." I say and kisses her head.

"I don't want to go through the fear landscape again," She says, leaning into my chest.

"Tris -"

"No, why do we have to?"

"So when it comes to a situation where you are scared, you know how to act without running away and hide." I tell her and she looks up at me.

"But -"

"Tris you have to. Everyone does." I say, knowing that it's not helping, I wish she didn't have to go through it, I hate watching her like this.

"Tell me what your fears was," She says looking up at me and I smile.

"Why? You do realize these are the things I don't even tell my friends, right?"

"Well, I am not your friend," She says and it makes me smile brighter.

"Hmm," I reply brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "Heights, confinement, you dying and me having to watch and not being able to do anything about it, and my dad."

"Your dad comes last, is that because it's the worst?" She asks and I nod. "You know I won't die right?"

"I know, but I don't know, it's like your fear with your parents, it still feels real." I reply and she nods.

"Why confinement though?"

"Tris it's complicated."

"You never said anything about confinements in Abnegation, so did something happen here?" She asks and I shake my head.

"When I was little -"

"Little?" She asks and I nod.

"My dad -"

"Marcus, why didn't you tell me about that? You told me what he did -"

"Tris, let me finish," I start and she nods. " He would hit me and after some time I would become unconscious and he would put me in our tiny closet upstairs. Before he left for work the next day, he would open the door because he would always lock it, then before he left for work he would unlock it and I could shower and get ready."

"Tobias -"

"Tris, it's over, it doesn't matter now…" I say standing up and walking over to the kitchen. I hear her stand up and follow me. I am standing next to the counter with my back towards her and I can feel her looking at me.

"It does matter," She says. "I just wished you would've told me before like you did in Abnegation."

"Well, I didn't," I reply because I really don't want to have this conversation.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, you already hated my father without knowing about it," I reply.

I feel her coming towards me and she wraps her arms around my waist and leans her head against my back. I take a deep breath in and wrap put my hands on top of hers. God, I really love this girl.

"I am always going to hate your father for what he did to you, you can't blame me for that. I just wished I knew earlier -"

"It's not like you could have done anything Tris."

"You are right, but I don't know, I could have been there for you."

"And you were and you still are," I say.

"You have told me everything about your father now?" She asks and I nod.

"You know everything." I tell her and she kisses my back.

"How are you, Tobias?"

"Just tried," I reply.

"Why? I get that it has been a long day, but we didn't go to bed that late last night." She say and she is right. I don't know, I guess I just really want to just lie next to her and she has her arms wrapped around me; that is one of the few things I really miss from our relationship from Abnegation.

"I don't know, just a lot has been going on." I say and unwrap her hands, so I can turn around.

"Like?"

"You, Ty, initiation, trying to figure out what is going between us -"

"And have you figured that out yet - what is going on between us?" She asks and I looks at her.

"I don't know," I reply, do we know what is going on between us? I really hope so, for I would yes, but I am not sure.

"Do you feel like we are closer than we were, or not?" She asks me and I move my hand to her cheek.

"Yeah," I reply and she smiles.

"But?" She asks.

"I don't know, I just can't lose you."

"And I have told you that you won't," She tells me again.

"After you left the fear landscape room, when Will came in he asked me what happened to you and I replied that I didn't know, what happened after you left?"

"Nothing, I guess Will could tell that I had been crying." She tells me and I nod.

"I know that fear must have been hard for you -"

"Tobias it's okay, it's over," She says.

"I am sorry you had to leave so fast, that you couldn't stay or that I couldn't go with you." I tell her and she nods.

"I know," She says.

"Tris," I say while she leans into my chest and wraps her arms around my chest and me wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hmm," She says into my chest.

"I love you." I say and she looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you too," She replies and nuzzles into my chest again.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask her after some time of just standing here in the kitchen, holding each other. I think I know what I want to do, but I want to know what she wants to do first.

"What do you want to do now?" She asks me and I smile. "I know you are tired and I not, so if you want you can sleep and I could either just stay here and watch a movie and you sleep, or I could actually go and hang out with Christina, Will, and Al, they would be happy."

"I wouldn't, I like keeping you for myself," I say wrapping my arms tighter around her and she laughs.

"I haven't been with them for a long time," She replies and I know she is right.

"You have been with Ty." I say and she laughs again, which brings a smile to my face.

"Right," She says smiling.

"What did you guys talk about before I came into the training room this morning?" I ask remembering them laughing.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that," She says smiling. "Christina wouldn't be happy if I told you."

"But -"

"No," She starts, letting go of me. "Somethings I am going to have to keep from you or it wouldn't be fair to them, sorry."

"What happened at Caleb's?" I try following her out of the kitchen.

"So many questions all at once," She says smiling, turning around looking at me. I raise my eyebrows and she laughs. "He is dating Will's sister Cara."

"Really?" I ask and she nods. "Well, you all are a big family then."

"Yeah, I guess we are," She replies smiling. She puts her shoes and walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and walks back towards the door, not realizing that I grab her hand first, making her turn around and wrapping her arms around my neck and me wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" I ask and she smiles.

"Out, to be with my friends and family," She replies smiling.

"We didn't agree on you leaving," I reply.

"No, because you are tried and if I remember correctly, in the fear landscape room you said that your wanted to finish quick, so you could go home and sleep," She says smiling.

"Yeah with you." I reply and she smiles. I start kissing her neck moving up towards her ear. "Don't go." I whisper and starts kissing down towards her mouth.

"Tobias…" She starts and moves away from me. "I would love to, but I haven't been with them for some time now and Ty isn't here, which means I don't -"

"If Ty isn't here doesn't mean you can't," I say.

"You are right, but they are my friends and I haven't seen them the whole day, I should be with them too, and I am betting you aren't as much Zeke anymore because of me." She says and she is right, but he is with Shauna so...

"He is with Shauna." I say and she shakes her head.

"Tobias, I'll see you tomorrow," She says and kisses my lips again.

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"I have told you so many times," She says laughing. "I love you." She says and lets go of me and I let go of her. She walks towards the door and walk out.

After she leaves I follow her advice and actually go to bed. I get ready and soon I am in bed and sleep catches fast over me.

 **A/N -** I decided I wanted to do Four's POV this chapter. It's the same chapter as the last chapter, but just in Four's POV if any pansycake didn't understand that.  
I got a review from someone saying things about Four, this chapter, I hoped clarified things. Just to make things straight, Four does not get sex from someone else, if he does get any, he get's it from Tris, just making that clear.  
Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now - first, please reviews, I love reading them and it encourages me to want to update faster :) Second - I hope every pansycake that school has started for, that everyone is having a great new start in school :)

 **Guest** \- Well thank you - and your welcome, I love reading such reviews, so again thanks :P

 **HaileEaton1816** \- Thank you for such great ideas for the fear landscape, I will definitely use it :) Let me know if you have more :)

 **sarah88** \- First I just want to let you know that I am incredibly happy that you keep reviewing, like every chapter, that makes me really happy :) I know what you mean, and trust me they are going to get alone time, I just thought that Tris should be with her friends too, I thought that she has already spent a lot of time with Four and I think that when it comes to relationships, you should like I don't know drop your friends - I am not saying that's what you are saying - I am saying what I think and I think for the last few chapters she has only like been with Four. I am only 15 turning 16, so I wouldn't know anything really, I have been in one relationship so far and yeah I wouldn't say I know a lot about these things… Anyway, thank you for reviewing, looking forward to know what you thought about this one :)


	19. Let me Know - Not an Update

Hello Every Pansycake!

I know it's been a while, a really long while, but I am here to say that I will not be continuing this story :( I am grateful for all the reviews, followers, favorites, and all the love this story has gotten, but I have know been sitting here over two hours trying to continue where I left off, but I just can't. I have fallen out of love with the Divergent characters, and I know how awful it is to say it, but sadly I have :( I am have just finish reading **Me Before You by JoJo Moyes** and **Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins** and would really like to write a fanfic about those books, maybe most likely the last one. I might also do one by the **TV-serie TVD (The Vampire Diaries)** and the books, but it's been awhile, since I read and saw it.

If any Pansycakes would like to suggest something I should write a Fanfic about, please let me know, or let me know which of these books/movies/TV-series you guys would most like me to write :)

I really hope you guys let me know :)

Again thanks for everything you Pansycakes have given me! I couldn't have done or written this without any of you! :)

 **Xoxo ClemZoe**


End file.
